Eclipse de amor
by sol kiryuu
Summary: Los kuran fuerte y poderosos  los Kiryuu invencibles y protectores  son las dos familias mas poderosas del mundo vampirico y sin saberlo sus vidas se veran entrelazadas por el destino.
1. Prologo

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Prologo**_

ECLIPSE DE AMOR

PROLOGO

_La luna, regente de la noche de inigualable belleza, orgullosa y altiva vigilante de la obscuridad guardiana y protectora como solo una madre puede ser_

_El sol, soberano del día, poderoso y brillante, dador de vida , amo y señor de luz_

_dos seres destinados a estar separados por toda la eternidad por la envidia de los dioses_

_Ambos añoran encontrarse, verse y amarse._

_Se aman desde siempre y esperan con ansia el ritual donde ambos se fusionarán mezclando la belleza con el poder_

_Anunciándose en un_ **ECLIPSE DE AMOR**

1


	2. Entrelazando destinos

**N/Autoras: Aquí les traemos este nuevo fic, lo estamos haciendo mi amiga darthmocy y yo ^^ les haremos unas aclaraciones:**

** Los Kuran son fuerte y poderosos, los kiryuu invencibles y protectores, son las dos familias mas poderosas del mundo vampirico y sin saberlo sus vidas se veran entrelazadas por el destino.**

**este es un universo alterno, todos son vampiros sangre pura, Juri Kuran no existe, Ichiru Kiryuu no ha muerto y aparecerán nuevos personajes como Arwen que sera la madre de kaname y aquí kaname tendrá un hermano que se llamara Chris.**

**los padres de los gemelos serán Shizuka y Orez y maria sera la hermanita de ambos.**

**Vampire knight no nos**** pertenece. lamentablemente T.T**

* * *

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 1: Entrelazando destinos.**_

**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**

Era la hora pico en el mundo vampírico exactamente las 12 de la noche estaba cansado y fastidiado necesita dormir un poco.

Había tenido una junta con unos inversionistas del mundo humano a las 2 pm y tuvo que tomar un vuelo desde Yokohama hasta Tokio.

Se había comunicado con su pequeño hermano para verse en el hotel yin yuèliàng (luna de plata) y poder descansar un poco para luego ir a otra reunión con el consejo de ancianos, su padre se lo había encargado y le había dicho que llevara a Chris con él para que empezara a ver el movimiento, ver como se manejaban las cosas.

Una limusina ya lo esperaba cuando salió del aeropuerto para llevarlo al hotel que Takuma le había indicado esperaba poder dormir un par de horas por lo menos, ya sé que los vampiros son inmortales pero era junta tras junta y todo porque hay vampiros que no acatan las ordenes del rey

Para su buena o mala suerte el rey resulta que es su padre por el que él tenía un profundo respeto. En fin decidió cerrar los ojos mientras lo conducían al hotel, se le hacía raro que Takuma su mejor amigo y mano derecha no hubiera ido por él.

Llego al hotel y el chofer se apresuro a abrirle la puerta aunque estaba tan cansado que por un momento pensó en no esperarlo y salir por su propio pie, pero recordó la educación que su hermosa madre le había inculcado.

Si a su padre le profesaba un profundo respeto a su madre la adoraba era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, de piel blanca cual porcelana rasgos finos cabello negro como la noche y unas profundas esmeraldas.

Salió de la limusina y vio a Takuma que se acercaba a saludarlo se veía algo nervioso le habría pasado algo a Chris fueron sus primeros pensamientos los cuales desecho cuando apareció el susodicho con su jovial sonrisa, no sabía cómo era que Takuma y Chris siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Kaname qué bueno que llegaste – dijo sonriendo Chris y abrazando a su hermano mayor – ven vamos a tomar una copa

— Gracias, pero Chris te recuerdo que eres menor de edad así que nada de copas además fue un día muy largo necesito descansar y

— Eres malo sabias – haciendo un lindo puchero como cuando tenía 5 años – te espere todo el día para cenar contigo y no quieres. Yo también estoy cansado, sabias que se traspapelaron unos documentos de un embarque de vinos desde Francia y el encargado casi se pega un tiro – decía Chris mientras jalaba a Kaname al restaurante y le hacía señas a Takuma para que se dirigiera nuevamente a la recepcionista,

Takuma estaba casi histérico pero eso el pasaba por confiar en la gente dios cuando se le quitaría lo baka y se merecía la regañisa que le diera Kaname, si no fuera por Chris de seguro ya no habría vidrios en el hotel, con su mejor sonrisa camino hacia el mostrador.

— Señorita

— Si, ¡oh! señor Ichijou, seguimos buscando hospedaje para usted y sus acompañantes pero como

sabe hay una convención y esta todo lleno en la ciudad

— Si lo sé, pero no importa el costo, la suite presidencial, el pent house – casi suplico Takuma -

— Lo lamento pero el dueño vendrá y se quedara en la suite presidencial- dijo con algo de pena la recepcionista –

Takuma se dio media vuelta porque su teléfono empezó a sonar cuando vio de quien se trataba su furia controlada exploto

— Más te vale que me digas que arreglaste lo del hospedaje de los señores Kuran

— Ichijou-sama – dijo con miedo la voz del asistente – no he podido yo, yo lo lamento

— No aun no lo lamentas estas despedido – sentencio Takuma -

Takuma cerró su teléfono de un golpe y giro rumbo al restaurante, no podía hacer nada más tendría que aceptar la furia de Kaname, Kaname era alguien tranquilo, controlado pero cuando estaba agotado cuidado el que se pusiera en su camino y no podía depender de Chris, en parte era su culpa.

Al girar tan rápido no se dio cuenta y choco contra alguien mandándolo directo al piso.

— Maldición - un joven peli plata estaba hablando con uno pelirrojo explicándole su situación en la que ahora se encontraba, implorándole ayuda cuando sintió que alguien lo empujo y cayó al suelo – pero quién demonios…

— ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el joven pelirrojo ayudando parar al joven de cabellos plateados del suelo –

— Sí, estoy bien pero quien fue el im…

— Mm… deja de insultar a la gente y así quieres que la personas no se vayan del hotel y no meterte en problemas con tu hermano – menciono el joven de ojos azules.

— Mmm… eres cruel.

— A lo siento no fue mi intención tirarlo al suelo – se disculpo el rubio, recién saliendo de su estado de shock al ver la belleza que poseía el joven pelirrojo y ojos azules

— Con que tú fuiste el...

— Ichiru-sama por favor... - susurro el pelirrojo.

— Mm está bien ya no importa - murmuro algo molesto el joven de ojos amatistas y dejo de tomarle atención al rubio para darse vuelta para mirar a su amigo nuevamente para seguir hablando en el problema que se metió.

Takuma estaba tan embobado con al belleza del joven pelirrojo que se le olvido su gran, gran problema hasta que oyó sin querer la conversación del joven pelirrojo con el gruñón amatista

— Ichiru-sama

— Deja de llamarme así Shiki

— Seguiré llamándote así hasta que te comportes y lo del hospedaje de esos clientes podremos arreglarlo ten fe

— Shiki - se lamento Ichiru -

— Vamos animo - dio una pequeña sonrisa -

— Disculpen - llamo al parecer su suerte estaba cambiando y todo gracias a ese ángel de cabello rojizo -

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? - pregunto molesto el peli plata.

— Ichiru-sama - reprendió el peli rojo

— Mm... claro, me podría decir que es lo que quieres por favor - pidió intentado ser amable

Miro al peli plata y por dentro decía si es que alguien podría ser mas gruñón que él, la verdad no conocía a nadie esta era la primera vez que ve a alguien de tan mal temperamento bueno debe ser amable para ver si ese niño lo puede ayudar aparte el pelirrojo es tan hermoso.

— Escuche sin querer su conversación y creo que tengo la solución para su problema - menciono seguro.

— Mm... ¿así? ¿Tú sabes si alguien necesita hospedaje? - pregunto ya más amable el joven de ojos violetas

— Si necesito tres habitaciones en este hotel - dijo serio esperando que hubieran tres habitaciones o por ultimo dos él se podía quedar en cualquier lugar pero Kaname y Chris no.

— ¿De verdad 3? Eres mi salvación gracias, gracias pero son las habitaciones más cara del hotel bueno no tanto pero ¿igual las quieres? - pregunto esperanzador

— Sí, no me importa que tan cara sean

— Ok, Shiki arregla este asunto con el sí - pidió con una sonrisa - iré a ver a mi hermano, gracias - se fue contento del lugar dejando solo a Shiki y Takuma.

**EN EL RESTAURANTE**

Zero e Ichiru tomaban café cerca de la barra mientras, Zero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar su frustración y maldecir a medio mundo, por suerte a esa hora no había humanos solo vampiros en el restaurante, y es que era la cuarta vez en lo que iba del año que el inútil de la transnacional extraviaba o traspapelaba sus papeles para la importación de sus vinos y otras mercancías. Eran retrasos de un par de días pero cuando eran alimentos perecederos ese si era un problema.

— De verdad Ichiru voy a cambiar a knights of shippers ese idiota del aduanero no sabe ni como se llama y siempre que hablo con él me reta a que lo reporte con el dueño – exclamo un muy molesto Zero mientras su aura se expandía por el lugar –

— Si lo sé a mi me hicieron lo mismo con unos candelabros y uno llego roto y no quisieron hacerse responsables ese idiota debe ser igual de inepto que el dueño – gruño Ichiru –

— Mientras tanto Kaname, Chris y Takuma que se les había unido poco después salían del restaurante, la comida había estado deliciosa, exquisita pero cuando Chris oyó la expresión de Ichiru se acerco a ellos, muy molesto por el comentario. Ya que él era el dueño de la transnacional y no era ningún inepto. Cuando estuvo al lado de Ichiru tomo aire y dijo:

— Óyeme tu – le dijo seriamente al peli plateado -

— mm… ¿me hablas a mí? – pregunto Ichiru girándose para mirar a la persona que le hablaba tan descortésmente.

— si a ti, quien te crees para andar diciendo esas cosas sobre el dueño de knights of shippers, tu ni siquiera lo conoces para hablar mal de él.

— ¿Disculpa? Y a ti qué demonios te importa si hablo mal de ese inepto que no sabe llevar bien una empresa

— No es ningún inepto y sabe llevar muy bien una empresa además es muy inteligente y guapo – dijo con suficiencia el peli negro.

Ichiru lo quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego comenzó a reírse como nunca, si claro el dueño de esa empresa inteligente y guapo, lo más seguro es que es un vejestorio todo gordo y feo por supuesto que no debe de ser guapo.

— Oye tú de qué te ríes, ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo? – Pregunto Chris- aparte el que sí es un inepto es el dueño de este hotel que no sabe ni siquiera llevar bien el asunto de las reservaciones – gruño molesto al ver que el peli plata no dejaba de reírse.

— Disculpa que mierda dijiste niño fastidioso – pregunto irritado y dejando de reírse de inmediato

Takuma quedo blanco como un papel, mirando a Chris deseando que el hermano pequeño de Kaname no haya dicho aquello, Dios acababa de insultar al dueño de él hotel y que estaba frente de él y que pasa si los echa, Dios está en un problema. Chris porque no se puede quedar callado.

Kaname y Zero solo observaban a sus hermanos con cara de qué diablos le pasa a estos niños.

— ¿A quién le dijiste niño fastidioso? – pregunto enfadado.

— A ti no veo a ningún otro fastidio cerca – gruño el peli plateado.

— Acá el único fastidioso eres tú, gruñón

— Niño mimado

Ambos chicos se miraron y comenzaron a mostrar sus colmillos y su aura comenzó a salirse de control

Entonces fue cuando se notaron dos auras aun más poderosas y una potente voz se hizo escuchar

— Christofer – llamo Kaname a su pequeño hermano, sabia como odiaba que le dijera así – contrólate

— No me digas así – lloriqueo Chris – además me insulto también

— Bien ahora eres un niño mimado – se burlo Ichiru –

— Cállate Ichiru y dime porque demo….. Tienes esta actitud – gruño Zero -

— Que no oíste que me insulto – se defendió Ichiru -

— Y por lo que oí tú hiciste lo mismo

— Creo que deberíamos hablarlo como gente civilizada y no gritando – intervino Kaname ganándose una mirada fría por parte de Zero –

— Estoy de acuerdo con – empezó Zero pero se dio cuenta que no conocía el nombre del sujeto alto y bien parecido

— Kaname – respondió con su sonrisa mas encantadora y porque no decirlo arrogante que tenia – un placer – dijo viendo al guapo chico de cabello plateado

— Igualmente – respondió Zero con toda la educación que tenía y paciencia él quería dormir un rato – deberíamos resolver el problema sin llegar a la agresión

— Pero zeki – susurro Ichiru –

— Que los trabajadores de las empresas sean incompetentes no quiere decir que los dueños lo sean así que por favor Ichiru discúlpate – ordeno Zero , aunque sean unos arrogantes pensó – Ichiru

— Pero zeki – volvió a decir mientras veía la cara de suficiencia de Chris –

— Tu también Chris – Chris volteo a verlo con cara de cachorro – ahora – susurro Kaname

A Chris no le quedo más que obedecer ya que cuando Kaname susurraba era más peligroso que si se exaltaba, y así con mucho berrinche ambos jóvenes se disculparon. El silencio que siguió podía cortarse con un cuchillo hasta que:

— Porque no nos vamos a descansar – opino Takuma que se había quedado al margen de la pelea –

— Estoy de acuerdo, en que piso están las habitaciones Takuma – pregunto Kaname –

— En el tercer piso

— En el tercer piso – Kaname lo vio como si tuviera dos cabezas el siempre se hospedaba en el pent house –

— Si es que, bueno es que - tartamudeaba Takuma –

— En fin ya que todo está aclarado porque no se hospedan en la suite presidencial – dijo Zero como si nada viéndolos – como una pequeña compensación por el mal entendido

— Pero me dijeron que la suite estaba ya ocupada – argumento Takuma –

— Si pero nosotros dormiremos en las habitaciones del tercer piso verdad Ichiru – afirmo Zero -

— Bien se lo merece por idiota – susurro Chris pensando que Kaname no lo había escuchado –

— Se lo agradezco pero no sería justo – dijo Kaname ganándose una mueca por parte de Chris y una ligera sonrisa por parte de Ichiru – así que podemos compartir el pent house

— Estoy de acuerdo con usted Kaname – afirmo Zero –

-o-

Kaname Kuran adoraba a su hermano pequeño pero a veces podía ser tan infantil y mas por tonterías , bueno que te digan inepto no es agradable por no es para tanto a él en todo caso también le había tocado su parte de ineptitud - sonrío para sus adentros mientras llegaban a la suite presidencial – tenia curiosidad de saber qué es lo que había pasado para que ese tal Ichiru desprosticara que en la transnacional eran unos ineptos, había oído rumores de falta de ética y Chris ya se estaba encargando de eso.

Observo de reojo al hermano gemelo del pleitista a pesar de que eran casi iguales físicamente había algo en ese tal zeki que le llamo la atención y ya tenía el pretexto perfecto para hablar con él, pero por ahora se daría un merecido baño y luego a dormir un rato.

Zero sintió la mirada de Kaname sobre si pero estaba tan cansado y de mal humor que no le haría caso por el momento no podía negar que tenía una hermosa sonrisa aunque se veía que era bastante arrogante pero bueno con ese físico y esos hermosos ojos quien no.

Investigaría cuantos días se quedaría en el hotel le había picado el mosquito de la curiosidad por hablar con él y ya sabía con que tema lo abordaría , le intrigaba como el chico de cabello negro lo obedecía sin más ni más , se le hacía conocido pero no sabía de dónde y no se quedaría con la duda. En cuanto llegara se acostaría a dormir estaba muerto esos malditos agentes aduanales se habían salvado por muy poco, si no hubiera sido por la secretaria que bueno digamos tenía muy buen ver ya no habría agencia aduanal.

**DOS DIAS DESPUES**

Ichiru estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la pent house, no estaba en su habitación porque la verdad no quería estar allí, hoy se iba a quedar en la suite porque ya termino los trámites y si alguien quería algo que lo fuera a buscar pero que se someta a las consecuencias de ese acto si él dice que hoy no trabaja es porque no trabaja de todas maneras no ha podido descansar como él quiere hoy iba a ser su día libre si o si, y lo mejor de todo es que su lindo hermano le hizo su postre favorito bueno uno de los tantos favoritos, el peli plata se paro del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar su postre y comérselo va llamar a Shiki y le va a dar total sabe que también le gusta.

Cuando llego a la cocina vio a Chris y chasqueo la lengua y lo fulmino con la mirada, luego se dio cuenta que estaba comiendo algo, esperen un momento se estaba comiendo su… su, pai de limón, ese niño mimado se estaba comiendo su postre pero qué demonios se cree.

— Tú, tú, ¿con que derecho te comiste mi pay de limón? al menos me hubieses preguntado – reclamo.

— ¿Era tuyo? Oh, yo no sabía, pero estaba rico, exquisito, lastima ya me comí todo – se burlo.

— No tenias derecho a comértelo, animal, hambriento, niño mimado, te odio – gruño y se lanzo en contra de Chris.

Chris se dio cuenta que Ichiru esta vez si iba en serio y no entiende porque solo era un pay de limón pero al parecer era importante, bueno debe de reconocer que estaba delicioso, se pregunta quien lo abra cocinado pero ahora era tiempo de pensar en eso, porque o si no ese niño gruñón lo va a golpear y su hermoso rostro no puede ser dañado aunque se recupere rápido, esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su rostro pero luego sintió como fue tirado al suelo junto con unos cuantos platos.

Ichiru sonrió al ver a Chris en el suelo con platos rotos, pero en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en pie lanzándose en contra de él, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería, esta vez si quería luchar contra ese niño mimado que se atrevió a comerse su pay.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos furiosos uno porque fue estrellado contra el piso y el otro por haberse quedado sin su postre favorito, ambos vampiros se estaban analizando y luego observaron la cocina, y ambos se dirigieron hacia una bolsa de harina que había encima de la mesa pero el que la tomo antes fue Ichiru y sonrió, la abrió y se la tiro toda a Chris que lo miro furioso y tomo una botella de chocolate liquito y mancho toda la ropa del peli plata y su rostro y que claro callo en el suelo también.

— te vez gracioso sabes – se burlo el peli plata para tomar uno huevo del refrigerador y lanzárselo a joven vampiro de ojos verdes.

— Tú no te quedas atrás – sonrió pero borro su sonrisa cuando los huevos se estrellaron contra su cuerpo – esto no te lo voy a perdonar – susurro amenazador y como pudo alcanzo una salsa de tomate y una botella de aceite lanzado los líquidos a Ichiru que abrió la boca por la indignación.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente y se tiraban todo lo que veían sin tomarse cuenta que la cocina está siendo básicamente destruida en el proceso, ambos se miraron y luego se tiraron agua encima y tomaron la ensalada de la cena, se miraron y comenzaron a lanzársela encima, Ichiru se agacho para que no le llegara la comida que Chris le lanzaba pero le llego a Shiki y Takuma que recién estaban entrando a la cocina.

Shiki quedo mirando la cocina que estaba destruida, Zero lo iba a matar Dios tenía que haber llegado antes, el pelirrojo dio unos pasos pero el piso estaba demasiado resbaloso y termino cayéndose al suelo de espalda.

Takuma miro la cocina y prácticamente quedo con la boca abierta después vio como Shiki ese hermoso pelirrojo avanzo unos cuantos pasos pero se cayó, el rubio avanzo de inmediato e intento pararlo pero por alguna extraña razón él también se cayó solo que arriba de Shiki, y terminaron viéndose a los ojos ambos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, pero luego de Takuma reacciono e intento pararse pero su mano se resbalo y cayó nuevamente arriba del pelirrojo solo que ahora mucho más cerca del rostro del pequeño joven de ojos azules y sin poder evitarlo se acerco mas y atrapo esos labios con los suyos, perdiéndose en el sabor del otro besándose con pasión.

Ichiru y Chris no le importo que hayan llegado Takuma junto con Shiki mas bien ambos siguieron tirándose comida, pero de repente Chris paró en seco y quedo mirando a Takuma y Shiki con los ojos abiertos como plato.

— Takuma – grito el pelinegro.

Ichiru miro adonde miraba Chris y vio que el rubio estaba besando a Shiki, pero ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía? Shiki era… era suyo.

— Shiki – dijo exaltado el peli plateado demostrando su enojo en la voz y se acerco a Takuma y Shiki, y jalo de la ropa al rubio para que dejara de besar al pelirrojo, cuando logro separarlos empujo al rubio de ojos verdes lejos de su Shiki.

Shiki después del beso quedo desorientado miro hacia adelante y vio la cara de Ichiru que estaba enfadado, ahora si se había metido en un problema con el peli plata.

— Ichiru… yo… - dijo tratando de pararse pero no pudo porque el piso aun estaba muy resbaloso y volvió a caerse.

— Cállate – pidió con dulzura – ven déjame ayudarte – el joven de ojos violetas le tendió la mano al pelirrojo para ayudar a que se pare.

Cuando Shiki ya estaba en pie hizo una mueca de dolor se había herido en varias partes del cuerpo con los vidrios que había en el suelo, pero decidió ignorar el dolor por que ahora prefiere saber si Ichiru está enfadado con él.

— Ichiru yo… - trato de decir nuevamente el pelirrojo pero fue callado por un dedo de Ichiru que se posiciono en sus labios.

— Huelo tu sangre – dijo preocupado y toda la mano del pelirrojo allí vio un corte y llevo la palma de Shiki a su boca y lamio su sangre saboreando la deliciosa sangre de su vampiro de ojos azules, después de lamer la sangre la beso con amor – listo deliciosa como siempre – sonrió el peli plata y luego se dirigió donde Takuma lo miro furioso y lo abofeteo – no vuelvas a tocar lo que es mío – gruño mostrando sus colmillos.

Takuma solo recibió el golpe, al fin de cuenta se lo merecía y lamentablemente Shiki tiene dueño y es ese peli plateado gruñón, no sabe cómo es que se haya fijado en ese gruñón malcriado.

— ¿Shiki es tuyo? – pregunto Chris sintiéndose fatal por alguna extraña razón, no le gustaba la idea que le gruñón de Ichiru tuviera pareja.

— si es mío, y el no tiene derecho a tocarlo – gruño – Shiki mejor vamos a mi habitación – pidió con amabilidad y tomo la mano de Shiki.

**EN EL RESTAURANTE **

Kaname había terminado de hacer unas video llamadas y se había dirigido al restaurante del hotel, no tenía ganas de lidiar con humanas molestas alabándolo a cada momento ya le basta con la recepcionista que se lo comía con los ojos bueno y también con las meseras y la cajera, la hostes bueno mejor no seguía con la cuenta.

Pidió un café aunque él no era afecto a tomar esa bebida en especial, más sin embargo oyó mencionar que el capuchino blood era delicioso y muy caro y que el chef que lo preparaba hoy estaba en el hotel, ya que sus servicios eran solicitados en varios restaurantes de la cadena y por ende él no se perdería el probar esa maravillosa bebida.

Zero estaba en la cocina relajándose después de un día bastante atareado puesto que Ichiru se había negado a salir de la habitación el día de hoy y lo entendía, había estado al frente durante 15 días seguidos y merecía un descanso.

Por alguna razón el cocinar lo relajaba bastante y le llego una orden de un capuchino blood se asomo para ver quién era el vampiro que lo había solicitado y vio nada más y nada menos que era Kaname.

Ese vampiro le causaba una enorme curiosidad siempre tan serio y como decirlo triste si esa era la palabra correcta sus ojos eran hermosos pero se verían aun mas si hubiera esa chispa que tenían los ojos del mocoso malcriado que era su hermano.

Porque después de la discusión y que se hospedaran todos en la suite se había enterado que Chris era su hermano menor, vaya niño, bueno él ni hablaba Ichiru podía ser bastante infantil si se lo proponía.

En fin prepararía el capuchino y se lo llevaría, con ese pretexto podría hablar con el ya que no había encontrado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— Su café – anuncio una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos –

Al levantar la vista se topo con unos inigualables ojos color amatista y un rostro perfecto que parecía tallado en el más fino mármol blanco,

— Gracias Zero-dono, gusta sentarse – pidió Kaname con la secreta esperanza de que aceptara –

— Claro Kaname-dono – acepto un Zero gustoso quería conocer más ese vampiro por alguna extraña razón además quería ver su reacción al probar su café.

Kaname probo su café y se quedo maravillado era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, era no sabía cómo describirlo era sencillamente exquisito, tenía un sabor fuerte pero a la vez dulce era ambrosía pura y por alguna razón le recordó a Zero.

Zero observo cada movimiento de Kaname mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca, estaba embelesado y por un momento deseo ser la taza, desecho esos pensamientos cuando un gemido casi inaudible llego a sus oídos y al ver el brillo en los ojos de Kaname se dio por bien servido.

"esos ojos vino se ven más hermosos con ese brillo – pensó Zero y sonrió "

"esa sonrisa es tan hermosa que nunca debería desaparecer – pensó Kaname para sí "

-o-

Kaname caminaba rumbo a su habitación para darse un buen baño y luego ir a nadar a la alberca techada a esa hora no había ningún humano acechando. A pasar de que toda su vida había sido así le molestaba no tener privacidad es más le fastidiaba tener el servicio de guardias detrás de él todo el día.

En fin quien le mandaba a ser un príncipe, si le ponía atención al título le daba risa, en pleno siglo XXI un príncipe en fin, estaba de los más tranquilo ese capuchino había estado de lujo pero lo mejor es que Zero era el chef que lo preparaba, su tención había desaparecido y tenía un humor inmejorable.

Mientras caminaba recordaba la hermosa sonrisa de Zero y la plática que habían sostenido:

**FLASH BACK**

— Este capuchino esta delicioso mis felicitaciones al chef sería un placer conocerlo en persona – comento Kaname haciendo que Zero se sonrojara levemente –

— Zero-sama disculpe la intromisión desean otro capuchino blood en la mesa 5 – interrumpió un mesero – desea que les diga que no hay

— No en un momento voy – respondió Zero – Kaname-dono me permite

— Si por supuesto – afirmo Kaname en su estado de shock momentánea –

Zero regreso minutos después con un café expreso para el

— Lamento la interrupción - hablo Zero –

— Entiendo – expreso Kaname y agudizo su olfato para distinguir el aroma del café que había preparado Zero y noto que olía bien pero no tanto como el suyo , tenia duda en eso – y repito mis felicitaciones esta delicioso, en realidad no pensé que fuera usted el chef lo ubico más como empresario hum como administrativo.

— Si es lo que me han dicho – dijo Zero con sinceridad – y yo realmente pensé que usted era un play boy – dijo Zero levantando una ceja –

— Creo que tenemos malas impresiones – afirmo Kaname bastante divertido con lo directo que era el chico de cabello plateado – soy empresario manejo entre otras cosas una línea automotriz y de motocicletas, también algunas empresas ferroviarias y apoyo a Chris con la transnacional - ( y otros asuntos con el consejo de vampiros pero esto solo lo pensó)

— Vaya que si tenía una idea equivocada sobre usted – dijo Zero quien tenía una mirada divertida en sus ojos y más cuando nombro motos y automóviles adoraba esas maquinas, cuando sus motores rugían – en verdad mis disculpas

— No hay problema y que me puede decir de usted

— No mucho soy el dueño de algunas cadenas de restaurantes entre ellas Ōgon no taiyō (sol dorado) – afirmo Zero como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – y ayudo a Ichiru también con la administración y la preparación de banquetes de los salones de eventos sociales pinku (rosa)

— Esos banquetes son bastante buenos he tenido la oportunidad de asistir y reitero mis felicitaciones al chef maestro – afirmo y se gano un sonrojo de Zero – pero cambiando un poco el tema me pareció que han tenido problemas con la transnacional

— Así es en realidad el empleado aquí en Japón es el que causa los retrasos

— Hablare con Chris para que termine con el problema, usted no es el único que ha reportado queja, deberemos prescindir de sus servicios – explico Kaname –

— No creo que deben ser tan drásticos – opino Zero –

— Creo que tiene razón si no fuera por eso no nos habríamos conocido y no habría probado este delicioso café, de ahora en adelante me hare adicto a esta bebida – termino Kaname –

— No creo que pueda hacerse adicto – dijo Zero – ese café es exclusivo de este restaurante no está patentado

— ¿En verdad? es una lástima – dijo con algo de desilusión Kaname –

— Está preparado especialmente para cada cliente – informo Zero pero al ver la desilusión en los ojos de Kaname se sintió mal así que - pero puedo prepararle otro si gusta, es mas alargo mi oferta por el tiempo que se hospede con nosotros

— Muchas gracias y en realidad acepto su oferta – dio una pequeña sonrisa Kaname haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de emoción –

Siguieron hablando de cosas trascendentales hasta que el teléfono Zero sonó y tuvo que disculparse, Kaname se despidió no sin un poco de tristeza pero a la vez feliz y no sabía bien el porqué, retirándose a su habitación para bañarse.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Cuando Kaname llego a la puerta de la habitación sintió un ligero olor a sangre y se apresuro a entrar por un momento pensó en que podía ser Chris pero al ser tan ligero el olor no distinguía bien de quien era, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina y al abrir la puerta lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

La hermosa cocina está destrozada literalmente platos y vasos rotos, comida por todos lados y cuatro jóvenes vampiros llenos de comida, su mirada viajo de Takuma que se sobaba la mejilla pasando a Chris que estaba pálido al ver a su hermano tan serio para luego posarse en Ichiru el hermano de Zero y el un joven pelirrojo que tenía sangre en la camisa.

— Que sucedió aquí

— Kaname nii – dijo Chris –

— Estoy esperando, Christofer, Takuma – siseo Kaname –

Kaname veía amenazadoramente a los 4 vampiros pero sobre todo a su hermano y a Takuma iba a volver a preguntar cuando una hermosa risa lo hizo voltear y vio a Zero entrar con un joven peli naranja ambos se venían riendo Zero más discreto que el otro joven cabe aclarar y en ese momento sintió tal coraje que varios vasos se rompieron hasta que se calmo.

Zero sintió una turbación en el aire y al entrar escucho varios vasos romperse, iba a preguntarle a Kaname que había pasado cuando vio su cocina, su hermosa y perfecta cocina hecha añicos.

— Qué demonios paso aquí , Ichiru , Shiki – gruño Zero –

— Veras Zero lo que paso es que - intento hablar Shiki –

— Zequi – interrumpió Ichiru –

— Nada de zequi maldita sea no se pueden comportar, que clase de educación tienen, Shiki?

— No fue culpa de Shiki el no tiene nada que ver es inocente, es solo una víctima de las circunstancias – aclaro Ichiru al ver a Zero tan enojado sabía que tenía razón – lo limpiare

— Claro que lo harás y espero ver este lugar impecable y que te ayude tu cómplice porque no creo que lo hayas hecho tu solo

— Chris – fue lo único que Kaname musito –

— Sí, me cambiare para ayudar a limpiar – dijo bajando al cabeza –

— Yo también me cambiare para limpiar, permiso – dijo Ichiru y se llevo a Shiki a su habitación, hacia mucho que no veía a Zero tan molesto y si lo veía bien no había una buena razón para lo que paso, pero le gustaba molestar a ese niño mimado.

Ichiru salió de la cocina arrastrando a Shiki con el bajo la atenta mirada de Chris que sin poder aguantarse más se dirigió a su habitación seguido de Takuma.

Mientras tanto Zero estaba que trinaba de coraje hasta que Kain se hizo notar

— Zethi cálmate – pido Kain y abrazo por los hombros a Zero – fue solo un juego

— Es que, hay Kain no se que tiene se está comportando de una manera que …. - Decía resignado Zero tratando de controlarse –

— Está en la edad, además no me digas que tu nunca hiciste una guerra de comida

— Siempre defendiéndolo – gruño Zero y se tambaleo un poco – yo tengo la misma edad

— Vez te lo dije cálmate – apretó un poco más el agarre de los hombros de Zero –

— Ya entendí – dijo soltándose del agarre – oye podrías pedir el servicio de limpieza

— Desde luego pero y….. – dijo algo dudoso Kain –

— No hay problema, está bien – afirmo Zero y vio a Kain que iba al teléfono de la sala de estar

Zero observo su hermosa cocina después de que Kain hubiera salida y volvió en si cuando un delicioso olor a sangre lo alerto, sus bellas amatistas se volvieron carmesí por unos segundos. Giro y vio a Kaname parado apoyando su mano izquierda en la mesa de la cocina y fue ahí donde lo supo el delicioso olor era de la sangre de Kaname.

— Kaname – llamo Zero mientras tomaba la delicada mano de Kaname entre al suyas y sin pensarlo dos veces se la llevo a la boca limpiando la herida mientras se cerraba – ten cuidado hay muchos vampiros sedientos de sangre y aunque los paredes del hotel desvían los ruidos y el aroma es peligroso – ronroneo Zero sensualmente

— Zero – gimió Kaname, era la segunda vez que este niño lo hacía gemir, rayos estaba tan molesto cuando el vampiro peli naranja lo había abrazado que no se dio cuenta que puso la mano en un vidrio, porque se había molestado y que es lo que le había pasado a Zero.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que se llamaron sin honoríficos. Kain entro y ambos se separaron y Zero tuvo que salir de la suite y no regreso hasta dos días después.

-o-

Cuando Ichiru y Shiki llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, el peli plata miro posesivamente al pelirrojo pero luego suavizo su mirada y volvió a tomar la mano del pelirrojo y lo guio al baño, en el momento que ambos estaban en el baño Ichiru con dulzura comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mirando directamente los hermosos ojos azules que poseía el pelirrojo.

— Ichiru ¿estás enojado? – pregunto Shiki y comenzó a sacarle la playera que andaba trayendo el peli plata.

— Sabes que soy celoso, dime ¿Por qué venias con él? – pregunto levantando los brazos para deshacerse de la playera sucia y después se dedico a sacarle la camisa a Shiki y a acariciar la blanca piel del pecho de su pareja.

— Me lo encontré en el pasillo, venía a decirte que Seiren llego de visita – susurro mientras recibió las caricias en su pecho por parte del vampiro de ojos violetas.

— Mm… ¿y dónde está? – pregunto serio el peli plata mirando nuevamente los ojos de Shiki.

— En su habitación, dijo que quería descansar – contesto

— Mm… ¿por qué no lo separaste de ti cuando te beso? – pregunto con fuego en los ojos.

— Porque pensé que se iba a parar y cuando me beso quede sorprendido – murmuro sonrojado – nunca pensé que iba a besar, no fue mi culpa.

— Está bien, te creo – dijo seguro y atrapo los labios de Shiki con los suyos mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo sacaba.

— Ichi – susurro en contra la boca del peli plata.

— Dime – dijo separándose y desabrochando su propio pantalón para sacárselo de una buena vez que le estaba apretando demasiado.

— ¿Qué fue esa escena con Chris - sama? – pregunto molesto mostrando sus celos en la voz.

— ¿Celoso? – pregunto divertido el peli plata.

— No es divertido – gruño – tú con el supuestamente se llevan mal pero… tienen química, ustedes se gustan – gruño y le dio la espalda al peli plata.

— claro que no a mi no me gusta ese niño mimado, te lo juro, yo soy solo tuyo y de nadie más, tú me encantas, te adoro, te quiero, el mimado de Chris es solo alguien bueno para jugarle una broma, no seas tan celosito – pidió y abrazo por la espalda al pelirrojo – solo soy tuyo – susurro sensualmente mientras comenzaba a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Shiki luego lo dio vuelta y comenzó a besar la clavícula del pelirrojo y su mano se dirigió a la entrepierna del vampiro noble y apretó su miembro – ¿en verdad le tienes celos a él? No sabía que eras tan celoso.

— No lo soy… pe… pero me doy cuentas de cosas, esta vez no harás… que se me pase tan rápido el enojo – comento en un jadeo intentando hablar con normalidad.

— Seguro, yo creo que se te pasara rápido, te aseguro otra vez, soy solo tuyo hoy y siempre – susurro – ven vamos al jakuzzi – pidió y arrastro consigo al pelirrojo al jakuzzi pero antes de entrar en él se saco la poca ropa que le quedaba a Shiki y a él.

Así ambos se metieron al jakuzzi, Ichiru con una sonrisa y Shiki aun serio y se quedo lejos del peli plata.

— ¿Estás enojado? – pregunto el vampiro sangre pura.

— Aun no me explicas tu escena con Chris sama – susurro.

— mm… ce- lo – so – dijo divertido pero quedo serio cuando vio la cara seria de su amante – ya entendí, no te enfades, todo empezó porque mi nii – san me hizo un pai de limón, tu sabes que amo el pai de limón, y bueno cuando fui a buscarlo para comerlo ese idiota niño mimado se lo había comido todo y me enfade tanto que lo ataque luego termino en una guerra de comida – explico acercado a Shiki y poniendo cara de perro abandonado.

— ¿Todo por un pai? – pregunto incrédulo

— Es mi pai favorito – dijo en un puchero.

Shiki solo lo miro y luego se puso a reír agarrándose el estomago, la verdad si le causaba gracia que Ichiru pueda llegar a ser tan infantil

— Mi niño hermoso por eso te amo tanto – dijo Shiki dejando de reírse –

— Eres malo – susurro Shiki –

— Lo sé peor soy el malo que te gusta después , pero mucho después te hare uno para ti solito de acuerdo – murmuro – no será tan bueno como el de Zero pero …..

— Estará delicioso, deberías dedicarte chef – ronroneo Ichiru mientras besaba los labios de Shiki – así me harías más cosas deliciosas como solo tú sabes – dijo hablándole en doble sentido

— Eso quieres pues podría hacer un mousse de mango que accidentalmente se me caerá sobre de ti y tendré que quitarlo lenta y sensualmente hasta que no quede nada, mi Neko plateado – mientras Shiki hablaba se había subido encima de Ichiru y lo besaba en la mandíbula, el oído bajando al cuello, la clavícula al pecho dando mordiscos sensuales – eres delicioso

Ichiru estaba gozando demasiado las palabras de Shiki lo hacían excitarse más porque sabía que lo cumpliría, que cada palabra era cierta tuvo que controlarse para no terminar ahí mismo, Shiki tenía ese don, por no se quedaría nada mas escuchándolo.

— En serio es una amenaza – gimió cerca del oído de Shiki logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera –

— Lo es y puedes apostar a que la cumpliré – afirmo –

— Eso estoy deseando – gruño y de un salto quedo sobre Shiki cambiando las posiciones – ahora es tu turno – Ichiru tomo una gran bocanada de aire y bajo hasta la hombría de Shiki y bajo el agua tomo el miembro de este y empezó a darle sensuales mordidas llenas de pasión –

Shiki no pudo evitar gemir y levantar sus caderas, Ichiru era tan endemoniadamente sensual y apasionado, podía pasar de un gatito indefenso a un salvaje y cruel tigre de bengala blanco, lo adora

Shiki dejo de pensar y se dedico a sentir puso sus mano en la plateada cabellera de Ichiru, sabía que eso le encantaba a Ichiru y lo excitaba mas , Ichiru ronroneo de placer sin dejar sus movimientos había notado como el cuerpo de Shiki se tensaba sabía que le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax , continuo con su deliciosa labor hasta que sintió que el agarre de Shiki se hizo más fuerte y el trago toda la esencia de su adorado peli rojo y así y solo así salió del agua y tomo una gran y merecida bocanada de aire.

Ichiru salió del agua irguiéndose como un tritón en toda su extrema belleza cosa que incito a Shiki a moverse y besarlo apasionadamente

— Estuviste genial, como siempre mi Neko plateado

— En serio, entonces estoy perdonado – dijo poniendo cara de cachorro –

— Sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo, te amo tanto ichi pero ahora debemos atender tu gran problema – insinuó Shiki y sentó a Ichiru en el jacuzzi y se posiciono sobre el auto penetrándose sin ningún pudor ansiaba tenerlo dentro de él y sabia que Ichiru añoraba lo mismo.

Los minutos siguientes fueron momentos llenos de pasión, amor y lujuria, Shiki subía y bajaba con la ayuda de Ichiru quien besaba hasta donde podía del perfecto pecho de Shiki hasta que Ichiru no pudo más y termino dentro del peli rojo

20

* * *

¿Y que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, la ida salio de una conversación X y salio todo esto jajaja... es que andábamos en busca de inspiración bueno yo creo y como siempre ella es mi apoyo es una gran amiga que me estaba ayudando ha siempre me apoya y es genial, en fin me sali del tema espero que les haya gustado besos y nos leemos

esperamos sus **reviews**


	3. reunion: los kuran y los kiryuu

_**hola **_a todos lo se me demore y nos demoramos en actualizar gomen ne T.T pero no hemos bueno yo no he tenido mucho tiempo pero llego el 2 capitulo :D bueno los dejo cuidense y a leer jiji... y darthmocy tambien los saluda ^^

**Linne-'Malfoy: hola hola ^^ **perdon por demorarme etto pero aqui esta el segundo capitulo jiji y lo de shiki e ichiru bueno mm... estan juntos lalalala bueno te dejo cuidate y nos leemos gracias por el reviews n.n darthmocy tambien te da las gracias porque no olvidemos que es de ella tambien.

**Treasons: **mm... hola jajaja... ahora estoy hablando contigo asi que que te digo, ichi y shiki mmm... no odies a shiki el es bueno n.n, etto... kain y zero mmm no lo creo jeje bueno te dejo cuidate y nos leemos.

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: **hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto el fic eres un amor y aqui esta la actualizacion bueno no te digo mas porque tengo sueñito y ya es tarde jeje... asi que espero te guste el capitulo besos y nos leemos ^^

**Vero vampire: hola n.n **jiji que te puedo decir las preguntas bueno tendras que esperar a que el fic te responda jeje... y bueno tus problemas que mal que lo estes pasando tan mal u.u pero ya veras y espero que se arreglen n.n eres un amor... luego hablamos si ? besos cuidate y nos leemos kiss n.n

**vampire knight no me pertenece T.T**

* * *

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**LA REUNION: LOS KURAN Y LOS KIRYUU**_

Había sido una semana muy difícil para Zero aunque no tanto como cuando le daban sus crisis, era vergonzoso él un vampiro de sangre pura con crisis sanguíneas no sabía cómo era que sus padres no se sentían defraudados, esta vez se había recupera un poco más rápido aunque no en su totalidad y aun se sentía fatal pero el banquete de clausura estaba en puerta y tenía que ver los detalles el mismo no lo dejaría en manos de quien sabe quien, el prestigio de la familia está en riesgo, bueno si era algo exagerado y se rio para sí mismo.

Lo único bueno era que había conocido a Kaname y ahí estaba otra vez pensado en ese play boy, pero es que era tan misterioso que ocultaban sus orbes color vino.

Zero había salido junto con Siren a arreglar los últimos detalles de la clausura, como firmas de contratos entre otras cosas, cuando un llamado silencioso lo hizo voltear a la acera de enfrente y ahí lo vio, parado estático se encontraba Kaname Kuran siendo acorralo literalmente por otro sujeto.

Kaname nos e movía para nada parecía estar petrificado, vio como el sujeto trataba de acariciarlo pero Kaname solo volteo el rostro y ese tipo le sujeto la mandíbula con mucha fuerza, Zero se puso furioso e intento correr para asegurarse de que ese maldito lo soltara pero no pudo el dolor en el pecho se lo impidió y Siren se dio cuenta

Zero tenemos que ir a que descanses

Kaname-dono – susurro y miro hacia donde este se encontraba –

Siren no dijo nada más y en milésimas de segundos estaba a un lado de Kaname que solo trataba de disimular un mueca de dolor.

Kaname estaba como león enjaulado dentro del hotel así que decidió salir a dar un paseo, no le había dicho ni a Chris ni a Takuma, encontraba a su hermano bastante raro desde la pelea con el peli palta.

Pero aparte de eso estaba molesto consigo mismo no entendía la reacción que había tenido cuando Zero había entrado riéndose con ese peli naranja, su sonrisa era hermosa y se la estaba regalando a ese como se llame y no a él.

Si que estaba mal de la cabeza llevaba días de conocer a Zero y ya se molestaba por eso, probablemente ese chico era su pareja (la sola idea le hizo sentir dolor) además el se había prometido a sí mismo no encariñarse con nadie por más hermoso que fuera y así es como veía a Zero hermoso, era como un ser místico un elfo de luz, dios sí que estaba perdido.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto que era seguido por alguien nada agradable hasta que fue muy tarde

Hola principito no me has extrañado – le susurro una voz muy cerca del oído haciéndolo temblar muy imperceptiblemente – porque yo sí

Kaname se alejo un par de pasos lo más discretamente posible, se sentía aterrado porque ahí a unos metros estaba Kaito Takamiya, nieto de Asato Ichijou y primo de Takuma su mejor amigo, lo había conocido hace 9 años y no era algo que quisiera recordar, era mayor que el por 10 años y era un vampiro de clase noble, cruel y violento, le gustaba sodomizar y era experto en encantos antiguos incluso algunos decían que podía manejar armas de cazadores.

Kaname intentó darse al vuelta pero Kaito lo alcanzo a sujetar de la muñeca y lo estrello contra un auto que había estacionado en la calle, su guardia personal que eran dos vampiros altos y rubios se acercaron y Kaito los inmovilizo, se acerco a ellos y en un rápido movimiento los había degollado dejando a Kaname totalmente a su merced, Kaito sonreía por lo bajo sabía que le causaba pánico a Kaname y eso le ayudo a cercarse a él.

Bien , bien pero salúdame como debe ser - dijo acerándose peligrosamente a sus labios –

Kaname solo se volteo y con todo el valor que pudo reunir lo empujo aun que no fue demasiado lejos, Kaito se enojo y empezó a expandir su aura y aunque Kaname era un vampiro de sangre pura muy poderoso el miedo psicológico que le tiene no le deja hacer mucho, el aire era espeso y Kaito lo sujeto fuertemente por al mandíbula y un leve crujido se dejo escuchar.

Kaname trataba de disimular una mueca de dolor lo mejor que podía y solo podía seguir deseando estar lejos de ahí y lo único que su turbada mente pudo desear fue ver a Zero por alguna razón añoraba tenerlo cerca.

Salió de su aturdimiento cuando una voz femenina se dejo escuchar

Kaname-sama todo bien –pregunto al chica –

Si – susurro no quería meter en problemas a la chica que al parecer lo conocía, pero el agarre de Kaito se hizo más fuerte – arg – gruño en dolor Kaname

He venido para escoltarlo directo al hotel , mi primo solicito saber porque de su demora y quiere confirmar la orden del capuchino blood – termino Siren –

Si es mejor que nos vayamos – afirmo Kaname y se soltó con mucho esfuerzo del agarre de Kaito –

Largo mujer no vez que estamos ocupados – gruño Kaito e intento golpear a Siren-

Tendrá que esperar mi señor espera a Kaname-sama – y en un rápido movimiento de akido Siren mando al suelo a Kaito y lo dejo inconsciente – ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto Siren a Kaname que se recuperaba del hechizo de Kaito –

Si gracias señorita

Siren

Gracias Siren y como supo lo del capuchino

Zero es mi primo

Donde esta Zero – pregunto con la esperanza de verlo –

El se retiro pero me pidió que lo escoltara al hotel

Gracias nuevamente – dijo Kaname con algo de desilusión pero vio preocupación en los ojos de la chica – Zero está bien

Si Kaname –sama el está bien es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Siren dándole el paso y siguiéndolo muy de cerca rumbo al hotel

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Por fin había terminado la convención y todos o la mayoría de los asistentes regresaban a sus respectivas ciudades cansados y agotados y no era para menos en especial los organizadores solo restaba la ceremonia de clausura que sería en el salón principal pinku y para Zero había sido muy estresante sin contar que desde el día del pelito de su hermano con el de Kaname se había sentido fatal pero no se dejara vencer así era él, Kain lo había regañado diciéndole que debía descansar incluso lo había amenazado con avisarle a su madre pero ni aun así pudo lograr que se quedara mucho tiempo en cama el día anterior había llegado ayudado por uno de sus guardaespaldas por la entrada trasera del hotel y perdió la consciencia en cuanto vio a Kain y medio alcanzo a escuchar algo sobre Siren y el recuerdo de Kaname acosado por ese tipo que se le hacía conocido llego como un rayo pero hoy ya estaba de pie y dando órdenes , estaba pálido como la muerte pero eso era lo de menos.

Kain estaba muy orgulloso de Zero pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por él había estado todo el día pegado a él vigilándolo muy de cerca y por fin todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la ceremonia de clausura el pequeño refrigerio que se ofrecería y ya podía llevarse a Zero a descansar en contra de su voluntad si era necesario.

Al final de la ceremonia de clausura

Perfecta clausura felicidades – se dejo oír una voz grave –

Gracias – dijo Zero y giro para ver al dueño de la voz - ¿papa?

A quien esperabas al rey de los vampiros – sonrió Orez kiryuu un hombre alto de cabello plateado y hermosas amatistas por ojos que vestía un traje negro tipo Armani con corbata morada resaltando mas sus ojos –

Qué bueno que viniste pero cuando llegaste y mama – dijo Zero lleno de alegría –

Aquí estoy – dijo una hermosa mujer que vestía con un hermoso kimono blanco con un obi rosa que hacia resaltar mas sus hermosos ojos – mi niño cuanto has crecido – dijo la mujer y abrazo a Zero –

Mama solo hace unos meses que vine a Japón – respondió Zero todo rojo de pena –

Mucho tiempo sin ver a uno de mis niños – dijo shisuka al ver a Ichiru aparecer – porque el otro se me está escondiendo – vamos Ichi cariño ven a saludarme

Mamita – dijo Ichiru y se acerco a su madre la adoraba aunque a veces sentía que quería más a Zero – me hubieras avisado que venían para ir por ustedes , papa – dijo Ichiru un poco más formal

Hola hijo como estas – se acerco abrazándolo con fuerza –

Zethi – grito una hermosa voz infantil –

Princesa – dijo Zero agachándose para abrazar a su pequeña hermana María era tan hermosa como su madre un verdadero ángel -

Ichi – grito al niña y se estiro para que Ichiru la abrazara y pasara de unos brazos a otros – te extrañe

Yo no mucho – dijo Ichiru y la niña hizo un puchero – ya sabes que si quien es mi hermana consentida

Pues yo verdad , toma te traje esto – y le tendió una caja llena de chocolates – yo los hice

Gracias – y beso la mejilla de la niña de 7 años casi 8

Que les parece si vamos a cenar al salón del sol pediré que lo preparen – dijo Ichiru –

Me parece bien . amor que opinas – pregunto Orez a su bella esposa –

Bien una cena en familia

**DEL OTRO LADO DE SALON PINKU**

Chris que te sucede – preguntaba Kaname a su hermano –

Nada solo estoy cansado eso es todo – dijo chris – ya termine todos los asuntos aquí en Tokio creo podemos regresar mañana mismo a casa quiero ver a mama

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – dijo Kaname ignorando lo que había dicho, no le creía a Chris que todo estuviera bien –

Lo sé Kaname es solo que extraño a mama

Eso me gusta, ser extrañada – dijo una melodiosa voz atrás de ellos

Mama – dijeron al unisonó –

Si , mis niños hermosos – dijo Arwen y se acerco a abrazarlos –

Vaya y para mi no hay abrazo – dijo un potente voz –

Padre – dijo respetuosamente Kaname – bien venido

Papa que haces aquí pensé que estarías muy ocupado

Un poco si pero no tanto como para no pasar un rato con mis hijos – dijo Haruka Kuran –

Estaban hablando entre ellos cuando Arwen volteo de inmediato al sentir una presencia familiar y conocida

Orez – dijo con su melodiosa voz –

Arwen pequeña que milagro encontrarnos aquí

Eso mismo digo – dijo y lo abrazo –

Shizuka buenas tardes

Hola Haruka vaya que si es coincidencia

Una hermosa coincidencia

Mientras los cuatro adultos se saludan Kaname estaba embobado (y esa era la palabra correcta) con Zero que vestía un traje negro con camisa de cuello mao negra y hacia que su cabello y ojos resaltaran aun más, no había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde el incidente de la cocina.

Zero estaba igual, dios se veía endemoniadamente sexy Kaname traía puesto un traje de corte chino en color negro con la camisa blanca y bordados vino se veía tan hermoso y lo mejor fue ver su sonrisa al verlo lo que hizo que se sonrojara..

Ichiru que cargaba a María y Chris solo se veían de una manera que no había forma de descifrar Ichiru entre curiosidad e intriga y Chris con algo que era tristeza y dolor.

Zero , Ichiru , María – llamo Orez – ellos son sus tíos Haruka y Arwen Kuran

Los gemelos se quedaron atónitos con la noticia sus tíos y eran Kuran eso quería decir que ellos eran los reyes y si ellos eran los reyes entonces Kaname y Chris eran los príncipes Ho por dios pensaron ambos gemelos.

Pero el más afectado fue Zero que cambio totalmente su semblante y Kaname lo noto y a sus ojos llego nuevamente ese tono triste que poseía desde siempre

Vaya – dijo Arwen – Kaname, Chris por favor esa educación ellos son mi hermano Orez y su esposa Shizuka kiryuu

Un placer kiryuu-sama , lady Shizuka – hablo Kaname así que eran kiryuu la segunda familia más poderosa del imperio vampírico pensó Kaname –

Igualmente – dijo Chris –

Vamos niños que somos sus tíos y estamos en familia

Kuran-sama , lady Kuran – llamo Zero – es un honor conocerlos

Porque no tomamos la cena todos juntos propuso Shizuka

No nos gustaría interrumpir – afirmo Haruka –

No hay problema – afirmo Orez –

Bueno en ese caso pasemos al salón del sol, si me permiten veré lo de la cena y regreso con ustedes , ichi podrías guiarlos

Por supuesto

Ambas familias los kiryuu y los Kuran caminaban muy animados al salón del sol donde cenarían en familia cuando la familia Shirabuky aprecio en escena junto con esta apareció asato Ichijou y su sobrino Kaito y por educación fueron invitados.

Kaname se puso tenso al sentir a Kaito acercarse a él pero se controlo lo más posible, Zero se dio cuenta por alguna razón notaba cada una de las expresiones de Kaname y esa de verlo tenso y con ligeros temblores no le gustaba para nada

Una vez dentro del salón denominado sol todos empezaron a tomar asiento mientras los meseros se disponían a servir al cena que Zero había programado cuando sus padres aparecieron de sorpresa, una hermosa sorpresa tenía 6 meses de no verlos sobre todo a su mamá la adoraba era al mujer más hermosa del mundo, el ser más bello que solo rivalizaba con Kaname.

Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en Kuran si y había dejado de ser Kaname, porque no le había dicho que era el príncipe heredero al trono , en fin ese tal Kaito se acerco de mas a Kaname y sin pode soportarlo …

Kuran- dono – llamo Zero y por el honorifico Kaname volteo, a su padre de seguro le dirían Kuran-sama –

Si kiryuu-dono en que puedo servirle -. Respondió Kaname ahora ya era Kuran y no Kaname , eso le dolió pero era normal por algo no le había dicho su titulo –

En lo que sirven la cena me gustaría mostrarle el salón para el evento del que comentábamos la vez pasada, hay que reservarlo con algo de tiempo y creo que será magnifico para lo que desea hacer

Por supuesto- afirmo Kaname feliz de alejarse de Kaito – me permiten – dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia

Camino detrás de Zero hasta una puerta doble de madera que tenia grabada una luna creciente y entraron, una vez adentro el silencio era algo incomodo pero por lo menos Zero lo había alejado de Kaito.

Kuran – hablo por fin Zero – porque no me dijo que era el príncipe heredero al trono

Por la misma razón que no me dijiste que eras un Kiryuu – respondió Kaname con un tono de dolor en la voz –

Yo – Zero no sabía que contestar , era cierto le gustaba que lo trataran normal no con honoríficos -

Estaban observándose a los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de súbito permitiendo la entrada de Kaito Takamiya, Kaname se puso pálido sabia lo agresivo que era Kaito y había notado que su aura se expandía.

Zero también lo noto y sabia que ese vampiro estúpido no intentaría nada demasiado vistoso pero por alguna razón no dejaría a Kaname en sus mano así que impulsivamente se acero el paso que los separaba a ambos, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso, lo beso con una intensidad que ni el mismo sabia que tenia y menos después de ser su primer beso.

Kaname quedo sorprendido por solo unos segundos pero respondió a esa acción gustosamente y abrazo a Zero por la cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo, sintió como el agarre de Zero se hacía más débil por segundos y en un momento de desesperación movió sus labios de tal manera que los colmillos de ambos rompieron la piel haciendo el beso sangriento, ambos se habían mordido inconscientemente y estaban bebiendo la sangre del otro y saboreando el delicioso néctar carmesí.

La sangre de Kaname hizo que la presión sanguínea de Zero se estabilizara y después de unos segundos más de ese ardiente beso se separaron.

Kaito estaba furioso quien se creí eso mocoso imberbe para tocar lo que era suyo porque Kaname Kuran debía haber sido suyo y lo sería esta vez su adorado primo Takuma no se metería o pagaría las consecuencias, quería verlo retorcerse de dolor cuando profanara su cuerpo una y otra vez eso se le hacía tan satisfactorio que se excitaba de solo pensarlo, ese principito le rogaría piedad a él nadie lo despreciaba

Con esos pensamientos salió de sala y regreso al otro salón donde todos se hallaban en una amena platica.

Mientras en el salón de la luna Kaname y Zero seguían abrazados hasta que ambos se separaban muy rojos, también para Kaname había sido su primer beso y había sido fantástico el sabor de la sangre de Zero lo hizo sentirse seguro entre sus brazos pero quería saber porque había sentido que Zero se les desmayaba eso lo asusto, los vampiros no se desmayan al menos que estén heridos o algo así, era la segunda vez que lo notaba

kiryuu yo – Kaname quería hablar peor Zero no lo dejo –

Kuran no es el momento de hacerlo , tenemos que regresar – dijo Zero –

Lo sé pero …. No quiero que me llames Kuran – pidió tomando su mano saboreando su dedo –

Kaname – susurro Zero , dios que hacia - solo si me llamas Zero aunque - gruño – sigues siendo un play boy para mi – termino sonriendo

De acuerdo Zero te debo una - dijo y le robo un beso y salió rumbo al salón del sol donde se encontraban sus familias

La cena había transcurrido en un ambiente familiar muy cálido, los adultos platicaban entre ellos y contaban anécdotas al parecer todos ellos se conocían muy bien, Zero había oído que tenía una tía muy hermosa según decía su padre y su mama lo apoyaba y no recordaba haber conocido a los Kuran.

Zero se había sentado a propósito entre Kaito y Kaname no lo dejaría cerca de ese bastardo engreído, que se creía aun recordaba cuando lo había visto acorralado en la calle y gracias que Siren se ofreció a ir porque el apenas si pudo llegar consciente al hotel.

La pierna de Zero rozaba con la de Kaname por debajo de la mesa haciéndolos vibrar a ambos, no era un sensación molesta para ninguno de los dos, Kaname se sentía tan protegido estando cerca de Zero y no sabía la razón después de que se besaron esa sensación se incremento y el hecho de que no dejara a Kaito sentarse cerca de él lo hizo vibrar de emoción.

Zero aún se sentía cansado pero ya no como antes, el estar cerca de Kaname lo hacía sentirse lleno de vida por un momento sus mentes crearon una conexión

_**Por debajo de la mesa , acaricio tu rodilla**_

_**y bebo sorbo a sorbo , tu mirada angelical**_

_**y respiro de tu boca , esa flor de maravilla**_

_**las alondras del deseo, cantan, vuelan, vienen, van.**_

La mano de Kaname había llegado a la rodilla de Zero haciendo que este volteara a verlo en un movimiento lento y pausado, la sorpresa causo que sus amatistas brillaran mas a la luz de los candelabros y el sonrojo de sus mejilla se volvía mas intenso a cada momento, la mano de Zero se posó sobre la de Kaname acariciándola imperceptiblemente provocándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Con aquellas pequeñas caricias el cuerpo de ambos vibraba de placer, Kaname tomo valor y se alejo de la caricia para subir lentamente sobre el muslo de Zero hasta llegar muy cerca de la ingle.

Zero estaba muy sonrojado y con gran naturalidad subió su mano para dejarla descansar sobre mesa, Kaname lo observo y pensó que se había ofendido pero al observar sus amatistas vio el cambio aun color más obscuro por unos segundos y brillando intensamente.

Kaname quería preguntarle a Zero si estaba bien cuando sintió algo acariciando su pierna desde su tobillo enredándose sensualmente por toda la pierna en una suave caricia hasta detenerse en su hombría haciendo que Kaname ahogara un gemido llevándose la copa de vino que tenía en la otra mano a los labios.

"_**Y me muero por llevarte, al rincón de mi guarida**_

_**en donde escondo un beso, con matiz de una ilusión**_

_**se nos va acabando el trago, sin saber qué es lo que hago**_

_**si contengo mis instintos, o jamás te dejo ir."**_

Kaname está perdido en las caricias que recibía, pero por alguna razón no quería ser el único disfrutando de tal sensación, entendió que Zero estaba utilizando sus poderes vampírico así que usando los propios logro desabrochar la camisa de Zero haciéndolo voltear y el dio un sonrisa muy, muy sensual.

Zero tuvo que tratar de concentrarse en otra cosa y más cuando la mano de Kaname llego a su entrepierna dándole pequeñas caricias

Por Kami – pensó Zero se sentía tan bien –

Las vides se hicieron más insistentes en las caricias que estaban prodigando en el cuerpo del príncipe de sangre pura logrando que su cuerpo se relajara de tal manera que se giro un poco (no mucho) para darles mejor accesos a las vides haciendo lo mismo que Kaname pero esas entraron a través del saco y la camisa rozándole la piel desnuda

Ambos se observaban con los ojos brillante de excitación deseando volver a estar solo como hace unos momento en el salón de la luna, volver a probar ese néctar, es ambrosia carmesí que los había hecho vibrar de emoción, de anticipación, amos querían saber cómo se sentiría ser acariciado por el otro, conocer el sabor de la piel de su compañero, la ropa les estorbaba.

Habían olvidado que estaban con sus familias me un lugar público y si seguían así todos se darían cuenta y como por arte de magia sus oraciones fueron escuchadas y una angelical voz los hizo volver a la realidad

"_**Y es que no sabes, lo que tú me haces sentir**_

_**si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mi**_

_**tal vez te fundirías a esta hoguera de mi sangre**_

_**y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti."**_

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente viendo deseo, pasión y amor, si amor esa era la palabra pero era posible que ese sentimiento hubiera a parecido con tan poco tiempo de conocerse, desearon desaparecer a todos para poder fundirse en un abrazo y Kaname pensó y deseo por primera vez en su vida hacer algo loco, con sus poderes eliminar cada objeto de la mesa desnudar a Zero y tomarlo ahí mismo hacerlo temblar de amor.

Por alguna razón cada vez que tenia a Zero cerca s sentía seguro y cuando la mano y las vides lo acariciaron no sintió miedo al contrario deseo mas caricias y por un momento imagino las manos de Zero logrando borrar el pánico al recordar aquella ocasión, lo ansiaba lo necesitaba .

"_**Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir**_

_**que no hay momento que no pueda estar sin ti**_

_**me absorbes el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo**_

_**muere el orgullo en mi y es que no puedo estar**_

_**sin ti."**_

Zero deseo por primera vez en su vida pertenecer a alguien y ese alguien era Kaname, por el dejaría su orgullo y perdería sus alas, ansiaba hacer que Kaname sonriera siempre ver el brillo de felicidad que sus bellos ojos se negaban a mostrar, deseo acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Kaname verlo en su total desnudez y sentirlo, deseo que Kaname le hiciera el amor y oírlo pronunciar su nombre cuando llegaran al clímax.

"_**Me absorbes el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo**_

_**Muere el orgullo en mí y es que no puedo estar**_

_**Sin ti."**_

Kaname y Zero estaban sumidos un sus pensamientos y las caricias que se daban mutuamente hasta que:

Zero nii-san, estas bien – llamo María levantándose de su asiento y llegando cerca de Zero que inmediatamente retracto las vides y tomo aire para serenarse –

Claro princesa

Es que estas muy rojo verdad Kaname sama – pregunto la pequeña que ya se encontraba entre ambos jóvenes –

Lo que pasa es que está haciendo algo de calor – aclaro Zero – veré lo del aire acondicionado –

Zero hijo es verdad estas muy rojo – pregunto Shizuoka tratando de sonar calmada aunque la preocupación se podía leer en sus bellos ojos –

Zero empezó a sentir la aceleración de su pulso y no anda más por las caricias de Kaname sin no por ser el centro de atención y deseo que Kaname lo apoyara.

Qué bueno que lo mencionas Zero-dono – comento Kaname lo más casual que pudo – hubiera sido una descortesía de mi parte hacerlo yo – agrego Kaname quien se aflojo el cuello del saco y la camisa haciendo que prácticamente Zero se ahogara con su saliva.

Por eso usted también está un poco rojo verdad Kaname-sama – volvió a decir con inocencia maría que ya se encontraba sentada en una de las piernas de Zero.

Si pequeña pero es una descortesía hacer un comentario así cuando somos invitados , pero un poco de calor no es ningún problema – afirmo Kaname – que bonito traje lleva puesto señorita - dijo Kaname cambiando totalmente al conversación –

Le gusta me lo regalo mi nii-san Zero – afirmo orgullosa de su hermano y lo abrazo con amor – e ichi me dio este prendedor – le dijo y le enseño una peineta tallada en oxidiana negra con pequeñas perlas rosadas , era una artesanía mandada a hacer especialmente para ella igual que el kimono

María traía puesto un kimono en seda color rosa pastel con el obi negro, el kimono traía bordados en color negro que asemejaban unas vides rodeando una rosa totalmente abierta y el prendedor o peineta era el complemento perfecto y resaltaba sobre su cabello plateado

Oye Zero pero acaban de darle mantenimiento al sistema la …. – pero no termino la frase porque Zero le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa – está bien hare que lo revisen – gruño y vio a Zero que lo miraba con cara de no digas nada más –

Shizuka no había quedado conforme con la explicación de Zero y menos porque antes de entrar al salón para la cena ella y Orez se habían topado con Kain y les había informado que Zero había tenido una recaída, pero ya hablarían con él un poco más tarde, mientras Orez le tomaba la mano para tranquilizarla.

Mientras Arwen y Haruka veían a Kaname bastante como decirlo extraño o más bien diferente, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida tenían un brillo que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo y estaba sonrojado, Kaname nunca se sonrojaba pero eso era bueno a lo mejor el estar en Japón le ayudo, Haruka estaba complacido y si para que su hijo siguiera con ese ánimo tenía que obligarlo a permanecer en Tokio lo haría pero primero debía investigar la razón de ese gran cambio.

Por otro lado Chris observaba a Ichiru era hermoso y lo noto desde la primera vez que lo había visto obvio antes de la pelea por insultarlo a él a su empresa, desde ese momento no había podido dejar de pensar en él y el problema se acrecentó durante la guerra de comida y por primera vez en su vida el sentimiento de odio llego a su corazón puro. Odio a Senri Shiki y al momento no supo porque pero ahora se daba cuenta que había nacido algo por ese peli plata gruñón y lo asustaba. La dulce voz de Ichiru lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sin embargo el menos interesado en la plática era Ichiru que platicaba con Shiki, muy animadamente siendo observado por Jane Shirabuky como quien observa a su presa antes de devorarla, solo tomo parte cuando oyó lo del aire acondicionado y estaba seguro que los técnicos habían ido la semana pasada.

La familia Shirabuky observaba la escena muy tranquilamente mientras cenaban. Los Shirabuky era una de las familias con un linaje muy antiguo pero en esta generación la familia tenía un problema, bueno en realidad problema no era si no que no había ningún varón para heredar la cuantiosa fortuna porque el matrimonio solo había tenido hijas.

Ahora su deber era darles un futuro y casarlas con muy buenos partidos si ya sabemos que en la época actual eso como al retrograda pero en ese estatus es normal pactar matrimonios, esa era la razón por la que habían viajado a Tokio, sus investigaciones le habían dicho que el rey Kuran y familia estaría en Tokio.

Habían llegado directo al hotel donde se llevaría acabo la clausura, cuando localizaron a Haruka caminaron hacia ellos muy discretamente y cuál fue su sorpresa que los Kiryuu también estaban presentes y aun mas enterarse que eran los dueños del hotel.

Esto les venía como anillo al dedo así no tendría que buscar aparte al primogénito de los Kiryuu, la razón era que tanto Ruka la primera hija de Rido y Sara Shirabuky está enamorada o más bien obsesionada con el príncipe vampiro Kaname y a pesar que le llevaba 2 años decía estar perdidamente enamorada de él y para terminar Yuki la favorita de Rido se había encaprichado con Zero Kiryuu

Esta familia era un caso perdido las dos más pequeñas jane y Rosalie les habían ordenado que se encargaran de enamorar a los más jóvenes bueno específicamente jane a Ichiru kiryuu por ser la de carácter más fuerte y Rosalie a chris Kuran.

Sara Shirabuky era una manipuladora y había instruido bien a sus hijas a las 4, no se les escaparían estos jóvenes eran los mejores partidos para sus hijas y en cuanto consiguieran su propósito serian las más afamadas y reconocidas del mundo vampírico y al instrucción era hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlos

Rido observo los rostros de los cuatro adultos y tomo la situación a su favor y con toda la calma del mundo se hizo notar:

Haruka, Orez - llamo Rido – aprovecho esta inigualable ocasión para hacer una solicitud formal – dijo Rido haciendo que los aludidos voltearan y le prestaran atención – en vista de que nuestros hijos ya están en edad de compromisos quiero pedirles se tome en cuenta a mis bellas hijas para estos apuestos jóvenes, ya que se de buena fuente que los Hanabusa y los Kinomoto desean hacer la solicitud formal.

Vaya Rido si que has ido una gran sorpresa tu solicitud – anuncio Haruka que vio de reojo a Kaname y a Chris

Igual digo yo no crees que es una solicitud algo apresurada – dijo Orez –

Lo se y probablemente no es muy oportuna pero no nos habíamos juntado desde antes de casarnos y con tantos compromisos que amos tienen creo que es el mejor momento, no lo crees asi Sara - llamo Rido a su esposa –

Es verdad Arwen cariño , shisuka no pueden negar que mis hermosas hijas serian unas excelentes nueras y esposas peor solo pido que las tomen en cuenta , saben que cada una tiene su dote.

Rido las presento con gala y pompa solo le falto al música de fondo

Ella es mi niña tan hermosa como su madre Ruka por favor hija ( Ruka una chica alta de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color miel ) para ella solicito que Kaname-sama la tome en cuenta estoy seguro que no se arrepentirá – Ruka hizo una reverencia y agacho a cabeza en señal de humildad –

Kaname-sama seria mi honor que me tomara en cuenta – susurro Ruka –

Yuki princesa – llamo Rido Yuki era su niña favorita porque era físicamente parecida a el cabello y ojos castaños y en cuanto a carácter bueno eran de los que hacían hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quieren - es mi segunda hija y bueno ella me comento que le tiene cierto cariño a kiryuu Zero , Orez harías el honor de otorgar tu permiso para que se conozcan un poco más

Hola kiryuu – kun un gusto volver a verle – sonrió Yuki de manera tierna e infantil –

Rosalie es la más pequeña y tímida y necesita alguien que al apoye Haruka y creo que Chris-sama es esa persona , mi niña es tan delicada como una flor

Sus majestades – sonrió tímida con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella era casi al copia de Sara -

Y por ultimo jane debo decir que su carácter es fuerte pero es toda una dama y sería un honor contar con la aceptación de kiryuu Ichiru

Ichiru-sama – hablo fuerte y claro jane ella poseía una belleza obscura su cabello era entre castaño obscuro y negro y tenia los ojos de Sara azules -

Un silencio sepulcral se dejo sentir por todo el salón sol, decir que se habían quedado mudos era poco. Orez y Haruka veían a sus esposas quienes a la vez veían la sonrisa ensanchada de Sara.

Arwen tenía la buena o mal suerte de haber convivido con ella cuando aun eran solteras y la verdad ella no era celosa porque sabía que Haruka le había profesado un amor verdadero y puro, pero si era muy, muy coqueta se decía entre la alta sociedad que se había metido a la cama del más joven de los Shirabuky y se había embarazada propósito para pode casarse con él, incluso había quien dudaba que la primogénita Ruka fuera hija de Rido. Observo a Kaname y luego a Chris, Kaname no dejo ver sus emociones pero el hermoso sonrojo de sus mejillas paso a un pálido total y el brillo de sus ojos se perdió, pero jamás perdió la compostura y su bello rostro no mostro nada ni un ápice de desaprobación. Eso era lo único que no le gustaba de los vampiros de sangre pura jamás demostraban sus emociones pero aun así amaba a Haruka y sabía que haría lo mejor para impedir esto ya que deseaba que sus hijos fueran tan felices como ella.

Y su Chris su pequeño duende solo abrió los ojos con algo como miedo pero no dijo nada estaba tomando el ejemplo de Kaname quería decirle a Haruka que se negara pero también ella se contuvo y solo sonrió de manera más forzada

Shizuka había palidecido ante tal petición, sus bebes comprometidos esperaba que no se llegara a formaliza el compromiso ya que ella deseaba que sus hijos se casaran por amor y muy enamorados igual que ella, había conocido a Orez en la fiesta de compromiso de Arwen que era su amiga de toda la vida y mas porque ambas compartían el secreto de su nacionalidad por decirlo de alguna manera y de inmediato había quedado prendada del apuesto joven, cabello plateado y ojos amatistas era un verdadero príncipe. Sus niños le preocupaban ambos pero sobre todo su pequeño Zero no, no podía permitir que lo comprometieran y se casara no con su situación tan delicada como estaba, lo vio de reojo y el sonrojo de hace unos minutos había sido ocupado por una extrema palidez casi transparente, quería levantarse y ver si estaba bien.

Ichiru era otro cosa diferente sabía que podía ser muy intempestivo y era mucho más honesto que Zero en cuanto a sus sentimientos pudo ver en sus ojos que pasaron de la sorpresa al miedo , al duda y por último la furia debía levantarse y calmarlo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después y no solo eso al última vez que se puso furioso arrasó con todo el invernadero de la mansión claro que Orez no lo sabía , ella lo había tapado y estuvo deprimido por mucho tiempo ya que ella adoraba su invernadero y sus flores pero su mayor culpa fue porque su Sakura de cien años había sido arrancado desde la raíz, porque pasaba esto ella que quería pasar un fin de semana tranquilo con su familia.

Ambas amigas se miraron a los ojos con la preocupación latente en ellos, estaban tratando a sus hijas como si fueran mercancía o un negocio que le pasaba a Sara que apoyaba las locas ideas de Rido, eran unas niñas por dios Ruka solo era mayor que Ichiru y Zero por 2 años tenía 20 y la más chica a lo mucho 16 y sus propios hijos, no esto no estaba pasando.

Haruka y Orez se observaron a los ojos y se entendieron sin palabras sabían que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y sobre todo para Kaname que era el heredero al trono, ambos lo habían platicado en su momento pero no esperaban que apsara tan pronto, esa era una de las razones por las que se mantenían al margen de la sociedad en especial los kiryuu sus gemelos eran después de los príncipes los vampiros más hermosos y deseables de la sociedad.

Pero había otro problema y aunque no les gustara tenían que aceptar la propuesta de tal manera que no se viera su negativa total, si alguno de sus hijos aceptaba casarse con alguna de ellas, lo aceptarían pero tendría que se decisión de ellos mismos.

Haruka sabía que sobretodo Kaname aceptaría una orden suya sin rechistar siquiera conocía muy bien sus obligaciones como príncipe pero no lo obligaría a nada que él no desease por otro lado Chris era muy noble y podía salir dañado en el proceso y tampoco se negaría a cumplir con su deber.

Orez era el que tenía un pequeño problema, pequeñito pero muy, muy importantito sus queridos gemelos eran de armas tomar los dos, no por nada eran sus hijos él era igual de joven y la única que logro controlar sus impulsos fue su bella princesa Shizuka. Sabía que Zero reclamaría y se enojaría (esperaba que no demasiado) pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, pero Ichiru ese sí que era otra cosa no solo se negaría tercamente era capaz de desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie tenía un carácter muy explosivo igual que él tal vez por eso chocaban, pero hablaría con ellos (por separado desde luego) y les pediría que convivieran con ellas por un tiempo nada más, no había nada escrito y no los obligaría.

Por otro lado había dos personas en la reunión que solo veían la escena y se les hacia graciosa por lo menos a uno de ellos y ese era Asato Ichijou este descontrol lo tomaría a su favor y se aceraría y obligaría a Takuma su nieto a que lo apoyara pero había uno que estaba colérico pero se controlo lo mejor que pudo , Kaito Takamiya ahora no solo tenía que deshacerse de ese mocoso malnacido que había logrado besar al principito de sangre pura, su molestia es que Kaname Kuran lo había despreciado y no obstante ahora lucharía contra Ruka Shirabuky o a lo mejor no podría ser una aliada o todas ellas podrían serlo y con estos pensamientos se dedico a estudiar a toda la familia Shirabuky sacaría un beneficio de esto estaba seguro

Sin embrago al tensión de los 4 jóvenes se podía leer a mil leguas de distancia sin embargo había una que los cuatro compartían: incertidumbre.

16

* * *

**_¿reviews?_**


	4. Reconociendo sentimientos

hola hola como estan? espero que bien ^^ emm ahora la verdad no tengo nada mas que decirles o no se me ocurre nada es que estoy muriendo con mi gripa jeje... como saben este fic no lo hago sola sino que lo hago con mi amiga **Darthmocy** ^^

**FchanHatake**: hola hola, uhm tus deseos se pueden cumplir jiji... bueno la verdad si toca adivinar en este fic pasaran muchas pero muchas cosas xd jeje muchas gracias espero que te guste este capitulo un besito cuídate y nos leemos ^^

**Linne'Malfoy :** hola hola ^^ espero que este cap te guste y que aclare dudas si es que las tienes y lo de rosali uhm no lo había pensado pero ya veremos que hacemos con darthmocy ^^emmm no se que mas decirte la verdad jeje... kaname y zero uhm ya veras que pasara entre ellos jiji bueno un besito y espero que no te hayan regañado mucho :D un beso cuidate y nos leemos ^^

**Vero **: hola hola, que bueno que te guste los capitulo espero que este tambien te guste no pudimos hablar el otro dia pero estoy subiendo el cap espero puedas leerlo ^^ bueno no se que mas decirte lo de chris e ichiru uhm no dire nada por ahora ^^ un beso cuidate y nos leemos

**vampire knight no me pertenece **

_cursiva pensamientos_

* * *

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

**cap: reconociendo sentimientos**

**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**

Las reacciones de los 4 jóvenes fueron muy variadas pero la mas espontanea y llamativa fue la de Ichiru kiryuu o mejor dicho la más honesta.

Ichiru estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no tomaba atención a los Kuran y pensar que el malcriado de Chris es un Kuran heredero al trono eso le causaba risa por dios es un niño malcriado que no sabe llevar bien una empresa menos sabrá llevar el mundo vampírico en ese caso prefiere que sea el alto su hermano su nombre era… a si Kaname Kuran el se ve más apto para ese papel bueno no es como si al él realmente le interese lo que pase, ahora lo único que quiere pensar es en Shiki y hablar con él, aunque debería prestar atención a lo que hablan su familia los Kuran y el señor que no le dio buena espina, pero prefiere hablar con Shiki porque las conversaciones de los sangre puras son aburridas y tontas y aunque él es uno de esa raza a veces prefiere no serlo, en fin prefiere no amargarse con eso pensamientos era mejor poner todo su concentración en Senri su lindo pelirrojo, había pasado todo el día con él y no precisamente haciendo el amor, su relación no se basa solo en aquella maravillosa experiencia, está vez hablaron, se acariciaron y se besaron luego se vistieron para el banquete pero allí terminaron haciendo el amor y fue maravilloso y por eso llego tarde a este evento y feliz porque sus padres estaban aquí aunque eso significa tener más cuidado con Shiki para que no los pillen aunque eso le molesta un poco a veces desea no seguir ocultando su relación al fin de cuenta lo ama y mucho y sabe que quiere pasar toda su vida con él, y de todas maneras ya hizo el juramente del amor eterno con él y no se arrepiente ni se arrepentirá, pero si revela su relación con el tiene miedo que hagan algo en contra de Shiki o que lo separen no eso no lo soportaría …

El peli plata solo salió de su mundo, entiéndase Shiki, cuando escucho la palabra compromiso y luego esposa, Ichiru abrió los ojos como plato él no se iba a casar ni muerto con esa loca de patio que tenía enfrente así que dirigió su mirada a su padre y madre para que lo ayudaran pero no ellos no dijeron nada no se negaban _maldición, arggg… _a veces llega a pensar que sus padres no lo quieren… él no se iba a casar ni loco y el mismo lo iba a dejar claro así fue se paró de golpe golpeando la mesa pero antes de decir una sola palabra vio que su padre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia era mejor callarse o después iba a pagar las consecuencias pero no se iba a quedar allí eso no. Así que se fue del lugar indignado refunfuñando por lo bajo todo enojado.

Por otro lado el más joven de los 4, no sabía qué hacer y aunque estaba más que controlado sus ojos lo delataban así que Chris mantuvo su rostro tranquilo y sereno sin ninguna emoción, eso le había enseñado Kaname, su hermano, nunca se debe mostrar las emociones que siente, aunque por dentro ahora mismo este hecho un torbellino de emociones, miedo, terror, angustia y negación, pero mantenía su rostro sin emoción, sus ojos eran otra cosa, sus bellas orbes esmeraldas mostraban todo aquello, lamentablemente aun no aprende a controlar aquello como Kaname lo hacía o su padre, simplemente a él se le hacía imposible.

El no quería casarse por nada del mundo tan solo tiene 16 casi 17 años, aun es muy joven para casarse o tener prometida y mucho mas no lo la ama no siente aprecio por ella, aparte suficiente tiene con sus problemas como para agregarle uno más, tenía suficiente con el nuevo sentimiento que está sintiendo hacia el peli plata gruñón, pero aunque se esté muriendo de miedo y no quiera casarse con ella lo hará si esa es su responsabilidad sabia que esto tenía que pasar en algún momento solo que no pensó que sería tan pronto, y ahora espera con toda su alma que su padre no lo obligue.

Con algo de miedo miro a Kaname su hermano que mantenía su rostro sin expresión pero que estaba pálido, luego miro a su padre que también tenía la misma expresión, después miro a su madre que se le veía levemente la preocupación en sus bellos ojos y con algo de miedo vio a Ichiru que su rostro era todo un poema y no ocultaba ninguna emoción, las mostraba por completo, lo sorprendido que se puso cuando escucho aquello, lo enojado, la furia salvaje que veía en sus ojos y lo más impresionante era que no hacia ningún esfuerzo para ocultar sus emociones, más bien era como si lo hiciera apropósito para que vean que él no se casara ni loco.

Chris vio como Ichiru se paro golpeando la mesa con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a decir algo pero que luego no lo hizo por alguna razón peor no se quedo en el lugar más bien se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo y con su aura descontrolada, al peli negro le nació la necesidad de seguirlo pero sabía que no podía, debía quedarse y mostrarse sereno, pero cuando vio a Shiki Senri que salió básicamente tras de Ichiru un odio puro, envidia y celos se apoderaron de su ser.

Zero solo atino a abrazar más cerca a su pequeña hermana y sus ojos buscaron inconscientemente los de Kaname pero por un momento sintió miedo al verlo sin expresión alguna igual que su rostro, pero más que miedo sintió tristeza y un dolor se instalación en su corazón porque le dolía ver esa falta de vida en sus ojos, quería tener a Kaname en sus brazos en vez de a su pequeña hermana pero sabía que no debía.

Sin embrago estaba tomando fuerza para hablar con su padre más tarde lejos de todos él no se casaría aún, le gustaba ser libre, ser él mismo, esto no le estaba pasando porque ahora que apenas empezaba a conocer a Kaname.

Por alguna razón Quería hablar con el saber que pensaba de lo que estaba pasando decirle que se apoyarían mutuamente en este problema porque así era como lo veía como un problema y además los Shirabuky eran unos oportunistas si le dieran a escoger se casaría con Kaname, pero qué demonios pensaba, casarse con el heredero al trono, hay si como no.

Tal vez casarse con cualquiera menos con Yuki no le agradaba, la había conocido años atrás en la academia antes de que ella la abandonara tenía muy mala fama y trato varias veces de que salieran y aunque era bonita no le atraía, no era tan hermosa como Kaname, dios ahí iba otra vez pensando en Kaname nuevamente, dios deseaba sentir por lo menso su mano pero maría está sentada en sus piernas.

De un momento a otro Estaba furioso quería gritar y gruñir decirles que podían irse muy lejos con su solicitud pero no lo haría aunque esto estaba haciendo que su calma desapareciera, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas , hay no, no podía tener otro ataque, esto no le estaba pasando se sentía tan impotente, tan perdido.

Tenía que ser fuerte por Ichiru y por su familia, su padre, no podría defraudarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía cada vez que tenía una crisis, volteo y vio a Ichiru irse sin más educación ese era su hermano y luego se enfoco en Chris Kuran el pobre niño esta aterrorizado y aunque su rostro no lo demostraba sus ojos si, dios estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

Como un milagro de los dioses María decidió bajarse de sus piernas e irse con Shizuka pero eso no fue tan buena idea se sintió aun mas perdido, cuando estaba por sucumbir la mano de Kaname volvió a posarse en su pierna y le daba pequeños masajes haciendo que se relajara lo observo y este le dio una imperceptible sonrisa y le dio fuerza para permanecer sentado.

Kaname está desconcertado por esa petición tan inesperada por parte de los shirabuky y lo que había empezado como hermosa y sensual (recordando lo sucedido por debajo de la mesa con Zero) velada había acabado como una película de terror, una tragedia.

El estaba consciente de que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y sobretodo que le pasaría a él que era el primogénito y heredero al trono, su padre se lo había dicho, que sería acosado tanto por hombres como por mujeres, que tenía que estar alerta y no bajar la guardia nunca, aunque su guardia la había bajado con Zero ahora que lo pensaba bien.

En teoría estaba preparado mentalmente, pero tan solo tenía 20 años , esperaba por lo menos vivir unos 100 años y casarse o comprometerse igual que su padre que se comprometió a los 300 años y se caso muy enamorado.

Vio a Ichiru Kiryuu alias el gruñón como lo nombraba Chris, levantarse e irse refunfuñando por lo bajo, que suerte el si podía hacerlo y en ese momento algo de envidia broto de sus ser, sus ojos siguieron viajando por el salón hasta toparse con la pequeña figura de su hermanito lo observo por unos instantes y se enorgulleció de él.

Sus facciones no decían nada de lo que pensaba pero sus esmeraldas idénticas a las de su mama lo delataban, había miedo, por un momento pensó en levantarse e ir a abrazarlo decirle que todo estaría bien pero sucedió algo que se lo impidió.

Giro su rostro hacia Zero que estaba sentado a su lado y lo vio pálido casi transparente hubiera jurado que lo oyó llamarlo, lo vio respirar dificultosamente y sujetar con un poco Mas de fuerza a su hermanita pensó que se desmayaría estaba híper ventilado y trataba de disimularlo.

Para fortuna de ambos María decidió levantarse e irse con Shizuka y así pudo poner su mano nuevamente en la pierna de Zero y le dio pequeñas caricias junto con una diminuta pero muy sincera sonrisa, quería decirle que todo estaría bien.

El ambiente de la cena se había vuelto bastante pesado Ichiru se había ido y los tres jóvenes que quedaban estaban literalmente perdidos, los tres querían salir de ahí por diferentes razones pero el más inquieto era Chris y sobre todo cuando:

— Shiki – llamo Zero –

— Zero-sama - dijo Shiki con total respeto -

— Necesito que veas el hospedaje de la familia Shirabuky por favor, espero hagan el honor de hospedarse con nosotros – dijo Zero de la forma más educada que pudo y recibió una mirada de aprobación de Orez que él decía lo orgullos que se sentía –

— No queremos importunar – dijo Sara fingidamente –

— Insisto

— Rido cariño – llamo inocentemente a su esposo –

— Gracias Zero kun aceptamos la invitación – dijo con tono malicioso – querida no hay que ser descorteses

— Excelente , Shiki zona exclusiva "C"

Shiki ya estaba de pie, sabía que Zero le estaba enviando para ir a ver a su Ichiru y sin más demora salió

— En seguida Zero-sama – hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar -

Shiki había visto como su Ichiru salió enojado del salón a él tampoco le agrada la idea de que el peli plata se case, no eso no, Ichiru es suyo, quería perseguirlo pero no podía hacerlo o todos iban a sospechar, que podía hacer ahora aparte él es el único que puede calmarlo, así el vampiro de ojos violetas es capaz de matar a alguien o destruir el hotel _Dios que voy hacer ahora,_ pero Zero sama fue su salvación le dijo que fuera a tramitar los hospedaje de esas personas que eran ocho en total y claro que fue, se fue de inmediato del lugar para seguir a Ichiru pero tenía que hacer los trámites para esas personas que no le agradan en absoluto, justo en ese momento apareció serien ella era su salvación, como pudo le explico lo que sucedió y la joven le dijo que ella se iba a encargar del hospedaje de esos vampiros y que ahora era mejor que fuera a ver al joven Ichiru, si así le dice ella, el pelirrojo le agradeció y fue corriendo guiado por el olor del peli plata.

Por otro lado Kaname quería hacer que Chris saliera de ahí no soportaba verlo en ese estado y mas porque noto como su aura cambiaba, sabía que nadie ni sus padres se habían dado cuenta pero él lo conocía mucho mejor, sus cerebro trabajaba a mil y cuando oyó a Zero pedir las habitaciones para los huéspedes indeseables se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

El teléfono de Takuma comenzó a sonar y al sacarlo vio que era un mensaje lo leyó e inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a Kaname y le susurro

— Kaname- sama

— Ichijou-kun que sucede

— Hay un problema en la transnacional, necesitan su autorización – dijo Takuma a modo de breve explicación –

— De acuerdo entiendo pero por el momento no puedo dejar a los invitados, Chris – llamo Kaname – podrías resolver el problema por favor

— Hai Kaname, si me disculpan no tardo – dijo Chris y salió - Ichijou-kun – llamo

Así Chris y Takuma salieron del salón del sol y Chris pudo respirar, Takuma lo vio y se acerco a él dándole un pequeño abrazo hasta que Chris reacciono y salió casi corriendo rumbo al pent house seguido muy de cerca de Takuma que le pedía que se detuviera, pero Chris no él hizo caso y utilizando su velocidad de sangre pura lo dejo un poco atrás

**EN EL PENT HOUSE**

Cuando Shiki llego hasta el pent house el sangre pura estaba encerrado en su cuarto y Shiki se acerco e intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave y tal vez con otro poder de vampiro, ahora ¿qué iba hacer?

En ese momento la puerta del pent house se abrió el pelirrojo se dio vuelta y vio a Chris que venía con el rubio de ojos verdes, honestamente no puede negar que es hermoso pero el está enamorado de Ichiru y no lo va a cambiar.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Chris en voz baja – ¿donde esta ichi… el gruñón? – se corrigió de inmediato.

— En su habitación – contesto con sequedad y golpeo la puerta del cuarto de Ichiru – Ichiru abre – pidió pero no recibió respuesta – Ichiru.

— Déjame a mí – pidió Chris y aparto a Shiki de la puerta claro que el pelirrojo de inmediato dio un gruñido.

Chris ignoro el gruñido del pelirrojo, honestamente no le interesa lo que piense él, para él es un enemigo por tener a Ichiru, pero _qué diablos estoy pensando… _el sangre pura puso una de sus manos en la puerta y se concentro para abrirla, se demoro un poco porque el gruñón había puesto un hechizo pero con algo de esfuerzo lo logro y abrió la puerta y cuando entro a la habitación quedo con la boca abierta el cuarto era un desastre estaba completamente destrozado…

— pero que hicis… - Chris no termino de hablar porque vio como Shiki ya tenía abrazado a Ichiru y otra vez ese molesto sentimiento se apodero de su pecho.

Ichiru de inmediato regreso el abrazo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, quería calmarse o dañaría a Shiki y a él jamás quiere hacerle algún tipo de daño a su amante.

— Shiki no es justo lo que nos quieren hacer – susurro molesto.

— tranquilo pequeño, amor aun no hay nada en concreto, aparte entiende que tus padres hicieron lo correcto en quedarse en silencio, ya verás cuando hablen con ellos, por ahora tranquilízate pequeño – susurro acariciando los cabellos plateados y luego comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de Ichiru para que Chris vea que el peli plata le pertenece y no lo entregara jamás.

Chris vio esa escena y la opresión en su pecho se hizo mayor, su aura comenzó a salirse de control mientras su cuerpo se ponía tenso, no quería ver que Shiki tocara al gruñón.

Ichiru se separo un poco de Shiki y vio como al rubio comenzaba a faltarle la respiración la verdad no le interesaba que le pasara a ese vampiro pero sintió como Shiki se recargo más en su cuerpo intentando respirar, eso lo asusto no quiere que nada malo le pasa a su pelirrojo, como pudo lo dejo recostado en la cama que por alguna extraña razón estaba intacta, se acerco un poco a Chris no muy cerca porque no quiere estar tan cerca del, se concentro en Chris intentando hacerlo reaccionar primero necesita que lo mire para poder dejarlo inconsciente así que lo llamo por su nombre.

— hey mocoso – Ichiru al ver que no reaccionaba lo llamo por su nombre – Chris

Chris abrió los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado y sus orbes antes verdes estaban rojizos.

— escúchame tienes que calmarte los estas dañado – dijo Ichiru concentrándose en Chris quien solo lo vio con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

La respiración de ambos jóvenes sangre pura empezó a ser cada vez más pesada, Ichiru por estar usando su poder para controlar a Chris y la de Chris que empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

Segundos después Chris caí inconscientemente en brazos de un Takuma que apenas se podía mantener en pie, Ichiru se tambaleo pero regreso a la cama donde había acostado a Shiki y este lo recibió y abrazo con cariño ante la inminente mirada de dolor de Takuma.

Ichiru estaba muy confundido por lo que pudo ver en la mirada del niño mimado había visto dolor y tristeza pero porque, acaso también amaba a alguien igual que como el amaba a su pelirrojo y esta decisión de sus padres lo lastimaba.

Takuma sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho al ver como Shiki recibía a Ichiru abrazándolo con ternura eso lo hizo envidiar a Ichiru Kiryuu, tenía que Salir de ahí por dos razones la más importante Chris estaba inconsciente y el apenas podía mantenerse en pie , el poder de Chris había absorbido parte de su energía, Chris era como el hermano menor que nunca tendría y la otra esa escena era muy cruel para su pobre persona, trato de salir de esa habitación pero no podía tubo que recargarse en la pared , trato pero no pudo hasta que sintió como alguien trataba de quitarle a Chris de los brazos pero se negó

— Takuma – suéltalo – soy yo Aido

— Aido – susurro dejando ir a Chris y desmayándose -

— Que pasó aquí - pregunto una voz atrás de Aido – Ichiru estas bien – pregunto

— Hai Kain – dijo Ichiru separándose de Shiki –

— — Akatsuki-sama – llamo Aido – podría ayudarme por favor – pidió Aido quien cargaba a Chris y veía a un inconsciente Takuma

Kain se acerco a Takuma y lo levanto como si no pesara absolutamente nada y salieron de la habitación rumbo a la sala.

— Estará bien pero débil – informo Kain después de revisar a Takuma – solo perdió mucha energía

— Y Chris como esta mi Chris – casi lloro –

— Bien Hanabusa-kun , solo necesita dormir – informo Kain -

La cena seguía su curso o mejor dicho plática Zero ansiaba salir de ahí ya no podía controlarse, si seguía sí haría volar cualquier cosa que tuviera a mando o colapsar y eso jamás lo permitiría, que alguien lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable, estaba pensando irse una temporada con su abuelo Eleazar.

Lo único que lo mantenía controlado y no sabía porque era el aura de Kaname, que rayos le estaba pasando primero se besan, luego se acarician y ahora su aura lo calma, algo andaba mal, iba a despedirse cuando su pequeño ángel llamado María hablo primero

— Mami – dijo María – tengo sueño

— Está bien cariño vamos a que duermas un rato, si nos disculpan

— SIP, tía Arwen

— Dime preciosa – respondió Arwen –

— Nos veremos mañana, vendrás a desayunar con nosotros, con mami y papi y con mis hermanos

— Claro que sí – sonrió Arwen – ven dame un beso, Haruka creo que es buena idea retirarnos nosotros también

— Por supuesto

— Haruka permítame acompañarlos a su suite porque ustedes también se hospedaran con nosotros – dijo Orez – no acepto negativas, en un momento estoy con ustedes Rido

— No te preocupes las niñas quieren ir a dar la vuelta a la ciudad y Sara y yo iremos a descansar, no veremos para el desayuno

— Desde luego – acepto Orez - Zero hijo podrías acompañarlos a su suite

— Si Papá

Los Kuran y Kiryuu se fueron juntos Zero se levanto con gran esfuerzo y guio a los Shirabuky a su suite, Kaname lo observo irse para después negarse con mucha educación a la invitación de Ruka a ir a bailar con ellas, dejando abierta la invitación para después.

Zero tomo camino rumbo a su oficina a través de un corredor, le hacía falta poco para llegar y recostarse eso siempre le funcionaba, saco su celular necesitaba localizar a Kain o Yagari Sensei pero las manos le temblaban no podía marcar, su mente solo repetía el nombre de una sola persona Kaname, por alguna razón ansiaba sentirlo cerca.

Por otro lado Kaname comenzó a sentir una terrible impotencia y después de deshacerse de Ruka y sus insinuaciones para nada discretas, comenzó su camino a su suite para descansar un rato aunque ansiaba ver a Zero pero seguramente estaría descansando en estos momentos , pero de pronto su andar se detuvo y la impotencia que sentía se convirtió en miedo, cambio el rumbo que llevaba y su andar se convirtió en carrera , solo había algo o mejor dicho alguien en su mente _Zero_, algo le pasaba pero que , porque estaba pensando en él.

Kaname literalmente corrió por los pasillos y para su buena suerte no había humanos cerca, su mente solo repetía el nombre de Zero casi como un mantra.

Puso todos sus sentidos en localizar la presencia de Zero hasta que la localizo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, lo vio recargándose en la pared intentando llamar por celular pero este se le cayó de las manos.

Lo vio apretar sus bellos ojos y poner una mano sobre su pecho para después empezar a caer lentamente al piso, Kaname utilizo su velocidad de sangre pura y apareció justo a tiempo para detener su caída.

— Zero - lo llamo –

— Ka, kana …. – Zero trataba de hablar pero no podía así que se aferro a él –

— Calma ya estoy aquí – dijo Kaname mientras lo levantaba en brazos –

Kaname observo para todos lados y vio una puerta camino hacía ella y vio el nombre de Zero grabado en ella debía de ser su oficina, la abrió con sus poderes y entro, la oficina era espaciosa y bien ordenada de con una decoración moderna.

Lo iba a recostar en el sofá que encontró adentro pero Zero le indico otra puerta con un leve movimiento de cabeza, camino hacia donde le había indicado Zero y encontró una pequeña recamara se acerco a la pequeña cama que era matrimonial. La habitación era reconfortante y muy agradable. Lo dejo en la cama y se sentó junto a él acariciando su bello rostro, estaba demasiado pálido pero cuando intento levantarse Zero lo sujeto.

— Kain - murmuro Zero – llamar

La sola mención de Kain hizo que el rostro impasible de Kaname cambiara y sus ojos mostraban fuego estaba celoso, pero porque Zero no era nada suyo, no tenia porque ponerse celoso, pero aun así lo estaba.

— Zero – llamó Kaname – Zero tienes que… - pero ni Kaname sabía qué hacer, y como un relámpago le llego una idea en el salón de la luna Zero estuvo a punto de desmayarse y después de beber su sangre se repuso, si esa podrías ser la solución momentánea por lo menos y no llamar a ese tal Kain – bebe un poco de mi sangre eso te ayudara – ofreció –

— No , ka na me – gemía en dolor Zero –

— Porque no – pregunto Kaname con dolor en la voz, tal vez es tal Kain y Zero eran algo, pero aun así insistió – hace rato te ayudo por favor – rogo –

— Yo, yo no…

— Zero solo un trago

— Yo – Zero tomo aire y sujeto a Kaname del saco para apoyarse y quedar medio sentado – nunca he bebido sangre humana, - tomaba bocanadas de aire – soy vegetariano

— Yo tampoco bebo sangre humana tomo comprimidos, Zero por favor – rogo le dolía en el alma verlo así -

Kaname lo acomodo de tal manera que su cuello quedaba expuesto justo a la altura de la boca de Zero y el aliento de este le provocaba escalofríos.

— Yo no sé cómo – dijo al fin tratando de no perderse –

Kaname se quedo sorprendido como que no sabía cómo beber de alguien, bueno ese no era problema él le diría, tenía tiempo de no hacerlo pero lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida.

— Kaname yo podría lastimarte

— No lo harás – Kaname lo cargo de tal manera que Zero quedo sentado frente a él y ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas – lo primero… - Zero lo interrumpió –

— Lo … hare solo … si

— Sí, que Zero, dímelo – urgió Kaname – hare lo que sea – prometió –

— Si tu también lo….. Haces

Kaname estaba aturdido como que si también lo hacia él no estaba hambriento aunque el poder probara nuevamente la deliciosa sangre de Zero se le antojaba, por alguna razón quería ser mordido por Zero, lo ansiaba y la sola petición aumento su deseo, sin más preámbulos poso sus labios en el cuello de Zero y lo empezó a preparar, Zero se estremeció de anticipación y siguió el ejemplo de Kaname lo estaba imitando.

Ambos dieron pequeños beso al cuello del otro para seguidamente pasar la lengua y por último y como mucho pero mucho cuidado enterrar los colmillos en el cuello del otro.

Era una acción tan gratificante para ambos Zero empezó a tomar fuerza y se aferro más a Kaname y este solo lo acerco más a su cuerpo, era delicioso ser mordido, era la primera vez de ambos y estaban fascinados con la experiencia.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL HOTEL HORAS MAS TARDE ZONA "C"

Las hermanas Shirabuky llegaban a las siete de la mañana a su habitación en el prestigioso hotel dispuesta a dormir todo el día , se habían dado un banquete al salir a divertirse obviamente eran expertas en no dejar rastros, eran unas vampiras voraces en cuanto a su alimentación y para nada exclusivas, solo tenían la cara de ángel

— Vaya estoy muerta – dijo Yuki sentándose en la cama –

— Si bailamos toda la noche – afirmo Ruka –

— — Tengo hambre – dijo hipando un poco Yuki –

— Todavía tienes hambre – gruño Ruka – después de que mordiste no se a 5 hombres

— No fueron 5 , fueron 6 y sin tenían mucho alcohol en la sangre , Ruka –

— Fuimos a un bar, deberías comportarte

— Mira quién habla – devolvió Yuki –

— Ya cállense, - ordeno jane- es mejor hablar como atrapar a nuestros prometidos o futuros comprometidos. - dijo con una sonrisa.

— yo opino igual que jane - dijo Rosalie arreglándose el cabello.

— ¿alguna idea? - pregunto jane sentándose en la cama.

— Hay niñas se nota que no saben nada de la vida – sonrió Yuki – como que como atraparlos

— ¿Vaya la experta nos dará una idea? – se mofo Ruka –

— Que nos dirá la niña consentida - dijo jane burlándose de Yuki.

— Yo opino que con mi belleza Chris Kuran caerá a mis pies - comento Rosalie mirándose a un espejo sonriéndose a sí misma -

— jane miro a Rosalie y solo rodo los ojos

— Pobre bebe – dijo Yuki a Rosalie – hermanita la mejor manera de atrapar a un hombre común es el sexo y a un vampiro y de sangre pura es crear un lazo – lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –

— en verdad Yuki crees que ese tal Zero se acostara contigo no lo creo- dijo Ruka mientras se dirigía al baño para ducharse y dormir todo el día –

— estoy segura de eso – afirmo Yuki – desvistiéndose sin pudor –

— deberías comportarte como una dama – casi grito Ruka –

— mira quién habla la que se ha acostado con varios nobles en Inglaterra – se defendió Yuki –

— debo tener experiencia a poco crees que Kaname –sama es un inexperto en la cama querrá una buena amante – se enojo Ruka –

— ya cállense, creo que Yuki tiene razón, debemos formar un lazo con esos sangre pura, así podremos estar en la cima del mundo, y lo de la experiencia en la cama Ruka bueno supongo que es verdad, al fin de cuenta son sangre pura y tiene al mundo a sus pies - dijo con una sonrisa- ese tal Ichiru será mi desafío - comento jane.

— pero... acostarse con tantos hombres da mala fama, de seguro Zero y Kaname cuando se enteren las botaran, aparte ese tal Chris se ve que es inocente, debo aparentar ser una niña buena estando con él y atraparlo en mi telaraña - dijo con una jovial sonrisa Rosalie echando su pelo hacia atrás.

— Deberíamos ser una apuesta quien atrapa primero a nuestro prometido - jane se paró de la cama y se dirigió a su armario.

— una apuesta - pregunto Ruka bastante interesada -

— si una apuesta, veremos quién atrapa primero a su hombre, con cualquier estrategia eso da igual, solo debemos tenerlo solo para nosotras - comento con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿pero que ganaríamos? - pregunto Rosalie

— jane sonrió con arrogancia, está claro que ella no iba a perder, Ichiru necesitaba alguien que lo domine como a un gatito, y ella iba ser esa persona.

— Que la que pierda se humille ante la que gane - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— No estoy segura - susurro Rosalie.

— Tienes miedo hermanita - pico Yuki a Rosalie -

— Son tan infantiles - dijo Ruka -

— Lo que pasa es que no está segura de poder con Kaname - se mofo Yuki -

— yo no tengo miedo, estoy segura que Chris caerá a mis pies, mírenme soy más hermosas que ustedes

— si como digas Rosalie entonces si no tienes miedo ¿aceptas? - pregunto jane.

— Claro que acepto - dijo Rosalie segura de sí misma.

— y tu Ruka tienes miedo de no poder con Kaname y humillarte ante mi cuando gane - pregunto jane.

— Yo miedo de ustedes, claro que no, les ganare a las tres es mas... - afirmo Ruka -

— es más que - pregunto curiosa Yuki -

— le daré un nieto a nuestro padre para que se enorgullezca mas de mi - canto victoriosa Ruka -

— no - gruño Yuki - lo hare primero, me llevare a Zero a la cama antes que tu a Kaname , se ve que es un caballero - dijo Yuki con burla-

— bien hermanita esta será una apuesta entra tu y yo , ya que ellas- dijo viendo a sus hermanas son unas niñas aun -

— claro que no hermanita, yo no soy una niña - susurro jane molesta- llevare a Ichiru kiryuu a la cama antes que ustedes cueste lo que cueste - dijo seria mirando a sus hermanas - así que será una apuesta de las tres Rosalie es otra cosa.

— yo tampoco soy una niña, también llevara a Chris a la cama - dijo Rosalie - no será muy difícil al fin de cuenta es hombre y yo soy hermosa. así que también entro en su apuesta

— Bien, bien es un trato – dijo Yuki con suficiencia ya que ella era la única que había convivido con su "futuro prometido" les llevaba la delantera a las tres – peor al que gane y sé que seré yo quiero que la ultima que lo consiga me dé un auto último modelo

— De acuerdo pero yo quiero un guarda ropa completito – afirmo Ruka – Yuki querida – llamo Ruka

— Que quieres – gruño Yuki -

— Yuki Podrías decirle a tu "prometido" que esta zona no me gusta, creo que deberíamos hospedarnos en la torre principal donde está hospedado mi Kaname o tu jane – se mofo Ruka de ambas quienes la vieron con ojos asesinos -

DIA SIGUIENTE MEDIO DIA

— Zero – llamo Orez –

— Hola papa buenas tardes - saludo un muy alegre Zero –

— Hola chico

— Sensei , buenas tardes, que sucede – respondió y pregunto Zero –

— Nada – dijo secamente Yagari –

— Te estaba buscando y me encontré con toga vamos a tomar una copa al bar vienes – dijo Orez a Zero

— Claro vamos

Chico ya investigue lo que querías – dijo Yagari – Takamiya está vinculado con la trata de personas así que mantén los ojos bien abiertos y yo no me iré hasta que se largue –

— Gracias Sensei

— De que se trata todo esto

— Vi a Takamiya atacar a una persona y le pedí al Sensei que lo investigara , es amigo de Shirabuky Rido y no podemos correrlo, me da mala espina – termino Zero –

— A quien ataco conoces a la persona – pregunto Orez de improviso –

— No – dijo titubeante Zero poniéndose rojo –

— Te encuentras bien chico

— Si Sensei

— Me dijo Shizuka que habías tenido una recaída según lo comentado por Kain – agrego Orez –

— Nada serio yo…..

— Llegaste y caíste inconsciente – dijo una voz atrás de el –

— Kain – gruño Zero –

— Zero – llamo Orez –

— Bueno solo me sentía un poco mal pero dormí y me repuse – finalizo –

— Si tengo que admitir que te vas bastante bien hasta color tienes en las mejillas, tu pulso se oye bastante rítmico – dijo Kain –

— Sabes que Kain mejor tomate una copa con nosotros – casi , casi ordeno Zero

— Acepto pero tú no tomaras nada de licor

— Porque

— Eres menor de edad – afirmo Kain – además soy tu medico

— Es cierto chico – apoyo Yagari –

— Lo siento hijo pero puedes beber un coctel

— No gracias – frunció el seño, el ya no era un niño era un hombre –

Hablaron de algunos otros temas y luego Kain y Yagari se fueron dejando a Orez y Zero solos, cosa que Orez aprovecharía para tener una plática sobre la solicitud de Rido. Y luego la tendría con Ichiru

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES

— Ichiru - llamo Orez –

— Mande papa

— Necesito hablar a solas contigo – dijo seriamente Orez –

— Te escucho – contesto Ichiru una vez que Shiki hizo una reverencia y se retiro –

— Quiero saber porque abandonaste la cena ayer por la noche tan intempestivamente eso fue de muy mala educación – dijo Orez que calma –

— Yo no lo creo, además no tenía porque quedarme ya que no me interesa el matrimonio con esas mimadas - gruño Ichiru tratando de calmarse –

— Ichiru – hablo seriamente Orez – no te estoy preguntado lo que creíste estoy diciendo que fuiste un mal educado y espero que no se vuelva a repetir los Shirabuky permanecerán una temporada con nosotros y además deberás convivir con jane

— No quiero

— No te estoy preguntado si quieres, te lo estoy ordenando – afirmo Orez –

— Pero no quiero

— Por favor Ichiru deberías ser un poco más

— Un poco más que padre como Zero tu adorado hijo

— Yo no iba decir eso Ichiru no puedo creer que sigas con esas ideas

— A no y como no quieres que sigas así, si para todo es a Zero a quien buscas antes que a mí – farfullo Ichiru –

— Por favor Ichiru madura – dijo Orez alzando un poco la voz – si busco a Zero antes que a ti no es porque lo quiera más entiende, Zero lleva una enorme carga sobre sus hombros por ser el mayor además él …. – Orez se quedo callado –

— Zero que padre, es el más inteligente, el más hermoso aunque seamos gemelos, el que, porque no me lo dices que me ocultan, porque Zero es tan especial

— Basta Ichiru solo haz lo que te pido hazme ese favor – la voz de Orez de suplica no quería molestarse e Ichiru podía llegar a ser demasiado testarudo no por nada era su hijo

— Pero padre dímelo por favor –rogo Ichiru –

— Aun no es el momento

— Me niego a convivir con esa mocosa – se empecino Ichiru –

— Basta – gruño Orez - convivirás con ella y eso es todo

— Eh dicho que no lo hare

— Bien así lo has querido

— Shiki - llamo por el interfono –

— Kiryuu-sama – hizo una reverencia Shiki –

— Hazme el favor de empacar las cosas de Ichiru y solicita un vuelo viajara a nueva york a una de las sucursales que tenemos allá

— Si Kiryuu-sama , empacare de inmediato – dijo Shiki pero antes de salir

— No Shiki tu no iras tú debes quedarte aquí a supervisar Zero se irá en unos días – afirmo Orez y Shiki solo asintió con un nudo en la garganta –

— Pero papa

— Nada de papa Ichiru te estoy pidiendo un favor solo tienes que convivir con ella nada mas , no te estoy obligando a casarte, tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo se manejan las cosas a este nivel social y no me salgas con que te gustaría ser un pobre y no un sangre pura

— Es que yo no

— Tu no que Ichiru – hablo Orez con toda la calma que podía –

— Yo no puedo salir con jane yo….. Ya tengo a alguien y…

— Tienes a alguien – pregunto confundido Orez –

— Si ya hay alguien que me gusta – hablo Ichiru ante la atenta y esperanzada mirada de Shiki –

— Bueno pues dime quien es para poder hablar con él y pedirle de favor que si de verdad te ama entienda que solo es mero trámite, además sabes que no te obligaría a casarte con alguien solo por un contrato, así que dime quien es

— Bueno el es…..

— Te estoy esperando Ichiru – Orez cree que Ichiru le está mintiendo y no quiere decepcionarse de él –

— El es Kuran

— El joven Kuran Kaname

— No, Kuran Chris, es Chris quien me gusta – casi lo grito mordiéndose la lengua y viendo de reojo a Shiki que se había puesto pálido

— Ichiru – dijo sorprendido Orez –

— Lo se lo siento yo…..

— Ichiru por favor mira vamos a hacer un trato ya que el joven Chris está en la misma situación que tu porque no convives un par de días con al joven jane y nada más como protocolo después y si quieres hablamos con Haruka para que sea más formal su relación , sabes que te amo hijo y solo quiero tu felicidad con quien escojas

— Pero papá pensé que tu

— Que me opondría no ichi sabes que te adoro y siempre serás mi hijo pero quiero que me tengas más confianza y que sea tu primo no tiene nada que ver

— Papa puedo pedirte algo

— Claro

— Mira yo no quiero convivir con jane pero lo hare porque me lo has pedido (más bien obligado) pero lo de Chris lo hablamos después quiero hacerlo a mi modo por favor – dijo Ichiru quería terminar con esa platica y hablar con Shiki que estaba más que furioso –

— De acuerdo ichi me alegra que estés madurando en cuanto a tus decisiones, eres mi orgullo hijo – termino Orez con una hermosa sonrisa -

Ichiru salió de la biblioteca junto con Shiki que estaba muy molesto y confundido, pensó que su padre se opondría terminantemente a la idea de que él estuviera enamorado o encariñado con alguien que no fuera de su elección, pero lo apoyo.

Shiki se detuvo unos minutos y lo observo porque había dicho que le gustaba Chris Kuran, porque a caso el odio y el coraje que decía tenerle eran fingidos y así poder estar con los dos, esas ideas dolían y dolían mucho.

Shiki dio media vuelta para irse pero…

— Shiki – pronuncio.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto furioso.

— mm… yo etto… estas enfadado ¿verdad? – pregunto.

— ¿Qué crees Kiryuu – sama?

— no me llames así amor…

— no me digas así, ve a decírselo a Chris sama – gruño molesto y le dio la espalda al peli plateado, es que simplemente no puede creer que le haya dicho aquello a su padre, ¿tanto le avergüenza decirle a su padre que está con él?

— vamos Shiki sabes que no me gusta, te amo a ti, Shiki, lo dije solo para que no me separaran de ti y…

— y que, para que no te avergüences diciendo que alguien como yo es tu pareja, maldición Ichiru me lastimas hubiese preferido que te fueras a new york antes que haber escuchado que te gusta él – gruño y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no quería estar ahí y no se iba a quedar.

— Ichiru salió detrás de Shiki, le iba ordenar que se quedara pero el pelirrojo no es uno de sus sirvientes, Shiki es su pareja debe seguirlo y le da lo mismo si todo el hotel lo ve suplicándole que le perdone solo quiere su perdón.

— Shiki – llamo caminando detrás de él por el pasillo.

— déjame solo – gruño.

— No, solo perdóname – pidió- dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones

— Dile a nuestro padre que no es verdad que te gusta Chris – dijo dándose vuelta para encarar a Ichiru.

— mm… no puedo hacer eso, papá dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi – susurro – sabes que he querido escuchar esas palabras toda mi vida…

— pero es una mentira o si te gusta – pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

— no claro que no, pero…

— ¿lo vas hacer? – pregunto serio.

— mm… no me hagas esto Shiki – pidió en un ruego.

— no lo harás, bien entonces vete y déjame solo, no quiero verte Ichiru – gruño.

— Shiki por favor entiéndeme, no puedo…

— vete déjame solo.

— Dame tiempo – pidió – por favor, dame tiempo para decírselo a papá se lo diré pero necesito tiempo, Shiki no quiero perderte, si te pierdo me quedare solo, sabes que tu eres mi mundo, Shiki por favor – pidió en una súplica.

— una semana, y si no se lo dices en una semana a nuestro padre, terminamos – susurro.

— ¿Qué? - pregunto angustiado-

— lo que te dije una semana o terminamos.

— mm… está bien, pero perdóname – suplico con lágrimas en los ojos.

— mm… déjame solo necesito pensar – pidió.

— mm… pero… está bien – susurro – pero recuerda que te amo ¿sí? Y perdóname – Ichiru se dio me día vuelta cabizbajo con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y se fue. Mientras caminaba había una pregunta que aun rondaba su mente y era que si su padre lo apoyaría igual si su elección fuera un noble o sea Shiki en vez de otro sangre pura.

Paso por la zona en donde se hospedaban los Kuran y para su mala suerte se topo con Chris Kuran que salía de su habitación y una ola de coraje lo invadió y sin más se acerco a Chris y lo acorralo viéndolo con furia creciente en sus ojos.

Por otro lado Chris sintió la presencia de Ichiru y se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio pero se sorprendió más cuando lo vio acercarse, cuando vio el enojo y el coraje en sus bellas facciones, se veía tan hermoso, salvajemente hermoso.

Pero qué demonios le pasaba se pregunto Chris, salvajemente hermoso sí que estaba mal de la cabeza , debería estar tratando de alejarse, si era un sangre pura y poseía un gran poder pero por alguna razón jamás dañaría a Ichiru kiryuu.

Su mente estaba perdida hasta que sintió como Ichiru lo acorralaba entre la puerta del cuarto y su cuerpo y ahí lo supo. Lo que estaba sintiendo por ese gruñón era amor, se había enamorado de Ichiru kiryuu pero que haría, Ichiru ya amaba a alguien más.

Chris solo había salido de su habitación para ir a buscar a Aido, necesitaba a su mejor amigo cerca eran muy unidos y ahora se encontraba aceptando la realidad de que amaba a ese peli plata.

— Todo esto es tú culpa – gruño Ichiru –

— Hum – dijo Chris aun un poco perdido –

— Es tu maldita culpa , si tu no …. – pero no pudo seguir con sus recriminaciones porque sintió lo labios dulces e inexpertos de Chris – que demonios crees que haces – gimió Ichiru después de separarse por aire – mocoso que te crees – pero fue silenciado nuevamente por Chris

Chris sabía que Ichiru tenía algo con el pelirrojo y eso lo enfadaba pero en este momento no quería pensar en eso, solo quería saborear los dulces labios de Ichiru que no se estaba negando, bueno en un principio no se lo respondió pero en esta segunda ocasión que tuvo el valor de besarlo se lo regreso, dios besaba bastante bien

_**Corazón de nadie, corazón  
corazón, ¿por qué te quiero?  
qué se yo tal vez porque el amor**_

Ichiru se sorprendió por lo que Chris hacía trato de negarse en una primera instancia pero Chris alias mocoso sabia tan delicioso, Ichiru abrió la puerta del cuarto y empujo a Chris dentro del mismo.

Chris paso sus brazos por el cuello de Ichiru claro con un poco de esfuerzo era un poco más alto, Ichiru giro y pego a Chris a la pared y lo presiono con su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir, el peli plata trataba de que su cerebro funcionara pero el aroma de Chris lo estaba volviendo loco y sin ninguna contemplación lo beso con pasión haciéndolo gemir desmedidamente.

Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, ambos caminaron hacia la cama e Ichiru acostó a Chris lo observo por unos instantes con pasión y lujuria en los ojos, Chris se veía tan tierno, tan inocente, volvió a besarlo y Chris respondió con urgencia.

Chris logro deshacer la coleta que traía Ichiru y una cascada plateada cubrió su rostro, el aroma era un afrodisiaco para él y enredo sus dedos en las suaves y largas hebras plateadas, Ichiru ronroneo al sentir la caricia y no tardo en tener a Chris desnudo bajo su atenta mirada, estaba maravillado, simplemente Chris era celestial la combinación era simplemente magnifica.

Ichiru no pudo ni quiso negarse el placer de besar cada centímetro de la piel de ese hermoso elfo que gemía y se retorcía en sus brazos. Empezó en su pecho bajando lentamente hasta su estomago llegando a sus bellas y largas piernas.

Chris suspiraba y con algo de timidez desabrocho al camisa de Ichiru y acaricio el pecho y los bíceps, Ichiru gimió y Chris sonrió él lo había conseguido, ese gemido lo había provocado el

_**Nunca llama a la puerta  
y entra sin pedir perdón.  
Corazón, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
corazón, ¿quién fue primero?**_

Ichiru sintió un deseo desenfrenado de poseer a Chris y este no lo detenía así que sin más preámbulos acaricio su intimidad busco sus ojos para ver si quería detenerse y Chris solo se acerco a su cuello y lo beso Aido le había dicho que esa era una parte muy sensible de los vampiro y funciono ya que Ichiru gruño y llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca de Chris y este los succiono con verdadera pasión.

Ichiru ya no se detendría así que utilizó sus dedos y preparo a Chris que al sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo gimió lo más bajo que pudo con el primer dedo y con el segundo al sentir el tercero solo cerró los ojos, Ichiru se posesiono entre las apiernas de Chris y este solo lo abrazo y enterró su rostro en el cuello.

Ichiru entro de una sola estocada en el cuerpo de Chris quien ahogo un grito de dolor agudo y se aferro a él. Ichiru olio el aroma de la sangre y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí y luego sal olía a sal.

Y entonces lo supo había tomado al inocencia de Chris, había sido tan bruto como no se dio cuenta, pensó que por lo menos tendría algo de experiencia, bueno el había empezado desde los 13 años, que idiota, se mantuvo quieto busco el rosto de Chris y seco cada una de sus lagrimas con pasión y devoción, alguna vez oyó decir que los elfos no debían llorar sus lagrimas era divinas.

Por alguna razón lo creyó, las lagrimas de Chris eran entre saladas y dulces, deliciosas igual que todo él. Chris se sintió reconfortado ante las caricias de Ichiru y se movió para darle a entender que siguiera pero antes de que Ichiru continuara tomo la hombría de Chris y empezó con movimientos de sube y baja, por experiencia sabia que eso lo distraería y se olvidaría del dolor.

_**Fuiste tú tal vez fuimos tu y yo  
por jugar a querernos sin permiso del amor.  
No me puedo escapar de ti y lo intento,  
pues te llevo tan dentro como el mar al viento.  
No me puedo escapar de ti, no puedo,  
pues te llevo en mis labios de sol a sol.**_

Los movimiento empezaron lentos y pausados, Ichiru ya no quería lastimar mas a Chris eran tan tierno, tan hermoso, pero después se hicieron más rápido e Ichiru estaba a punto de terminar pero no quería hacerlo sin que Chris lo consiguiera, quería que esta experiencia la recordara como algo hermoso y gratificante.

Así que como todo buen vampiro y por alguna razón se acerco al cuello de Chris y clavo sus colmillos haciendo que se arqueara y terminara en su mano, Chris trato de recupera un poco la cordura y se acerco al cuello de Ichiru y lo mordió bebiendo de su sangre, caliente y dulce, Chris no había probado sangre real pues la ser mas elfo que vampiro no la necesitaba pero en este momento la deseo, la anhelo.

Con la mordida de Chris, Ichiru termino dentro de este pero no salió del cuerpo de Chris ni saco sus colmillos, siguió bebiendo de esa droga, se sentía tan bien ser mordido y morder a la vez, bebió hasta saciar su instinto y solo cuando sintió a Chris debilitar se abrazo se detuvo, Chris se había quedado dormido en sus brazos pero no sin antes susurrarle al oído

_**angelum meum Tuus sum semper**__** – dijo Chris antes de perderse **_(mi ángel, seré tuyo eternamente )

Ichiru no le entendió obviamente era idioma elfico pero sonó tan hermosa la frase que Ichiru se la repitió para abrazarlo y dormir también

_**Corazón, maldito corazón,  
corazón, ¿por qué te siento? compréndeme.  
Qué se yo será que la pasión  
aparece en un beso y se adueña de los dos.  
No me puedo escapar de ti y lo intento,  
pues te llevo tan dentro como el mar al viento.  
No me puedo escapar de ti, no puedo,  
pues te llevo en mis labios de sol a sol.**_

* * *

**_¿reviews?_**


	5. nuestra unión

_**hola a todos ^^**_

_**N/A: **_que les puedo decir que espero que esten bien, y bueno que aqui vengo con un nuevo cap espero que les guste ^^ y como ya saben este fic no lo escribo solita, lo escribo con mi amiga darthmocy ^^ bueno los dejo para que lean.

**Linne-'Malfoy :** hola mi niña que te puedo decir uhm... lo de kaname y zero bueno hay sorpresas en este cap ^^ emm... que mas te digo uhm... a yo tambien quiero esperar hasta los 300 para casarme jajajajaja...a y si un lazo de sangre se crea cuando se muerden y comparten sangre ^^ XD te habia respondido algo mas largo pero esta maldita pagina me perdio lo que llevaba waaaa... nunca aprendo jeje... bueno te dejo cuidate y nos leemos ^^

**Treasons :** hola hola ^^etto que te digo ya sabes que no me gusta el kaito ichiru asi que eso jamas sucedera al menso en mis fic ^^ jeje... y lo de shiki y ichiru bueno yo si sufri cuando se pelearon u.u pero... yo se que tu ahora amas a shiki viva urra ^^ ya supiste conocerlo ^^ jajajjajaja a y lo de kaito bueno, uhm lo estamos pensando tal vez si tal vez no XD jajaja bueno te dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^

**Vero : **hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto el cap ^^ ichiru y chris si son linda pareja ^^ emm... que mas a si lo de kaname y zero bueno aqui sabras ^^ XD emmm... que mas que mas a si lo de shiki uhm bueno si pobre pero como tu lo dijiste tiene que ser asi u.u creo bueno te dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^

**vampire knight no me pertenece**

_cursiva pensamientos._

_ahora si a leer ^^_

* * *

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 4: nuestra unión **_

Zero estaba en su oficina después de haber sido tratado como un niño, que se creía Kain solo era mayor que el por 2 años igual que Kaname y su Sensei bueno un caso perdido y su padre el siempre seria su padre y sonrió para sus adentros.

Ya era un hombre en toda le extensión de la palabra y a su mente llegaron los últimos recuerdos que vivió con Kaname y se sonrojo furiosamente, como habían terminado de esa manera por Kami –sama

FLASH BACK

Kaname estaba aturdido como que si también lo hacia él no estaba hambriento aunque el poder probar nuevamente la deliciosa sangre de Zero se le antojaba, por alguna razón quería ser mordido por Zero, lo ansiaba y la sola petición aumento su deseo, sin más preámbulos poso sus labios en el cuello de Zero y lo empezó a preparar, Zero se estremeció de anticipación y siguió el ejemplo de Kaname lo estaba imitando.

Ambos dieron pequeños besos al cuello del otro para seguidamente pasar la lengua y por último y como mucho pero mucho cuidado enterrar los colmillos en el cuello del otro.

Era una acción tan gratificante para ambos Zero empezó a tomar fuerza y se aferro más a Kaname y este solo lo acerco más a su cuerpo, era delicioso ser mordido, era la primera vez de ambos y estaban fascinados con la experiencia.

Ambos se separaron no sin antes limpiar las heridas y sus ojos se conectaron entre sí, amatista con vino, vino con amatista estaban en un transe, sus rostros se acercaron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, Zero acarició el cabello de Kaname entre metiendo sus dedos en este haciéndolo gemir, mientras Kaname acariciaba su cuello específicamente el lado de la mordía y los pirsin que Zero poseía y que lo hacían ver tan sensual y salvaje.

**A partir de hoy tu mirada es mi reflejo el reflejo de mis**

** Sueños cuando sueño con un beso se transforma en un te **

**Quiero, un te quiero de tu voz,**

**A partir de hoy has cambiado lo que siento, siento que **

**Cada momento se desaparece el tiempo cuando estoy contigo**

**Amor, solo estamos tu y yo,**

Se separaron por falta de aire y se vieron, se observaron y estudiaron el rostro del otro era lo más bello que habían visto, se repetían sus mentes una y otra vez, tímidamente ambos se empezaron a acariciarse, Kaname la espalda de Zero y Zero el pecho de Kaname.

Kaname apoyo una mano en la cama y se inclino hasta dejar a Zero acostado, Zero jalo a Kaname quien terminó encima de él. La urgencia en sus cuerpos se disparo, se necesitaban se deseaban pero porque, era una imperiosa necesidad de sentir el cuerpo del otro , Kaname dirigió su mano a la camisa de Zero y con la urgencia latente en todo su cuerpo por tocar aquella piel perfecta arranco los botones de la camisa.

Zero no estaba mejor y la acción de Kaname lo hizo perder la poca cordura que tenia e hizo crecer las vides y rasgar la ropa de Kaname, empezando por los pantalones subiendo lenta y tortuosamente, dejando a la vista ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo tallado por los dioses.

Kaname gruñía inconscientemente al sentir la vides recorrer su cuerpo, arañándolo y rasgando la ropa que traía puesta, recordó las caricias que Zero le dio en el salón, se sintió tan perfectamente bien.

Con una sincronía perfecta la mente de Zero revivió los momentos en el salón del sol la mano de Kaname subiendo por su pierna hasta llegar a su hombría lo hizo que se excitara más de lo que ya estaba , dios había oído a Kain decir que el placer carnal era algo del otro mundo pero no pensó que lo fuera tanto, además él ni siquiera había pensado en llegar a sentir su cuerpo ser acariciado de esta manera, las caricias se sentían tiernas e inexpertas y eso lo asombro pensó que bueno que Kaname tenía experiencia para ser un gran amante.

Pero cada caricia tierna e inexperto era tan delicada tan bella esta inocencia lo estaba llevando al límite y decidió experimentar de la misma manera así que llevo su mano por debajo de la ropa de Kaname, bueno lo que quedaba ella, estaba hecha tirones y acaricio la espalda bajando lentamente por sus glúteos deshaciéndose de las tiras de tela y llegar a su miembro ya duro. Eso lo asusto un poco pero él estaba igual.

Kaname gimió Zero era tan sensual y noto las caricias tímidas que le estaba dando y eso lo excito aun más en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de los tirones de su ropa quedando con el torso desnudo, se acomodo más entre al piernas de Zero y se movió para rozar sus cuerpo haciendo que Zero se arquera hacia él.

**No hace falta más que estar junto a ti porque tengo el**

**Amor que me das, porque tú tienes todo de mí,**

**A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón,**

**Mis secretos mis destino**

— Zero – susurro Kaname -

— Kaname – gimió Zero – yo …

— Lo sé, permítemelo

— Por favor

— Aunque yo nunca he …..

— Yo tampoco – lo interrumpió Zero y gimió de placer – pero lo Ancio y lo deseo

— Y yo lo necesito y lo deseo

Sin más palabras la ropa desaprecio por completo dejando ver la hermosura de esos cuerpos vírgenes en su totalidad.

Las caricias siguieron por unos segundo mas y sin planear nada siguieron su instinto natural era obvio que habían tenido la plática de que hacer pero estar era la primera vez que la llevaban a la práctica, Kaname recorrió el costado de Zero y sin nada con que prepararlo utilizo su sangre y de la manera más tímida empezó su labor.

Zero se arque ante la intromisión en su cuerpo esto estaba resultando ser una hermosa experiencia, se relajo lo que más pudo y beso el rostro de Kaname y acaricio aquel perfecto e inmaculado cuerpo hasta donde sus manos se lo permitieron.

Kaname entro lentamente en Zero, dios que sensación tan gratificante pensó Kaname y olio la sangre había tomado la inocencia de Zero, de su Zero.

**Y mi ilusión cada lugar cada rincón mi locura y mi razón**

**A partir de hoy te digo que te amo, que no puedo estar **

**Sin ti porque te extraño, es para ti, todo mi amor, todo**

**De mí, A partir de hoy**

Zero sintió como su cuerpo se unió al de Kaname y a pesar del dolor solo se dejo hacer era tan glorioso estar en esta posición y no pudo evitar un par de molestas lagrimas corrieran por su rostro

Eran el complemento perfecto el uno del otro, el mundo desapareció, sus penas, sus miedos, sus dolores, fueron olvidados uno se sentía protegido y el otro sentía que podría tener un futuro.

La danza antigua comenzó lenta y gratificante hasta volverse salvaje y apasionada, ambos gruñían y se arañaban, se acariciaban, gemían en placer, Kaname acariciaba el miembro de Zero mientras movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo.

Estaban llegando al final y lo sabían así que sin palabras se besaron apasionadamente en los labios para dejarlos y haciendo que sus colmillos crecieran se acercaron al cuello de su compañero y los clavaron sin pudor, ni miedo, los clavaron con sensual placer al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la petite morte. Kaname dentro de Zero y Zero sobre sus estómagos.

Ambos cuerpo fueron rodeados por una hermosa aura entre dorada y plateada, su unió fue total tanto física, como emocional, sus almas se habían vuelto una sola por toda la eternidad, se dijeron te amo en silencio sin palabras. Con Sus corazones sincronizados se quedaron dormido así unidos sintiendo la suave respiración del otro.

**A partir de hoy te acompañan mis latidos, vas conmigo **

**En mis sentidos y es que si es estoy contigo ya no hay **

**Nadie alrededor. Solo estamos tú y yo,**

**No hace falta más que estar junto a ti porque tengo el **

**Amor que me das, porque tú tienes todo de mí,**

Un rato después ambos despertaban de su letargo, se vieron a los ojos y vieron ese brillo de amor felicidad y deseo, si deseo y volvieron a sus caricias, se necesitaban ansiaban más, mucho más y lo obtendrían.

A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón,

Mis secretos mis destino y

Mi ilusión cada lugar cada rincón mi locura y mi razón a

Partir de hoy te digo que te amo, que no puedo estar sin

Ti porque te extraño, es para ti, todo mi amor, todo de mi,

No sabían que es lo que les pasaba solo sabían que necesitaban más del otro, mas besos, mas caricias

— Zero – llamo Kaname – toma todo de mi por favor

— Kaname

— Hazlo – pidió con un hermoso sonrojo -

Zero no replico más y tomando el ejemplo de lo que Kaname había hecho lo preparo y lo sintió temblar

— Esto no es necesario – dijo Zero –

— Quiero que volvamos a ser uno, ser tuyo – Kaname alejo todas y cada una de sus dudas y miedos

— Yo … también lo Ancio

Zero beso a Kaname mientras profanaba ese cuerpo virgen debajo del suyo y se movió lentamente y acaricio su hombría, logro que terminara y gritara su nombre, se oía también su nombre en los labios de Kaname que cuando se di cuenta estaba de nueva cuenta debajo de Kaname.

Kaname se recupero y giro para que Zero quedara debajo nuevamente y aunque un poco adolorido volvió a tomarlo y acariciarlo logrando que Zero volviera a llegar al clímax ahora en su mano y el nuevamente en su interior.

El destino hizo un plan casi perfecto, nos queremos con

Errores con virtudes con errores, nos amamos a pesar de

Los defectos.

Ambos estaban fuera de control y después de descansar hicieron el amor por tercera vez hasta que definitivamente acabaron exhaustos y se perdieron en el mundo de los sueños , que había pasado , había estado bien lo que habían hecho esa pregunta cruzo por sus mentes pero solo por un momento porque sus corazones decían que si era lo adecuado.

Había sido una locura pero desde que se conocieron habían sentido esta atracción y en ningún momento trataron de impedir que siguiera a flote, pero después de esto que pasaría, tendría que hablarlo pero por ahora solo disfrutarían del calor y suavidad de la piel de su compañero

**A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón, mis secretos mis**

**Destino y mi ilusión cada lugar cada rincón mi locura y **

**Mi razón a partir de hoy te digo que te amo, que no puedo **

**Estar sin ti porque te extraño, es para ti, todo mi amor, **

**Todo de mi, A partir de Hoy**

FIN DE FLASH BACK

— Zero estas bien - pregunto Kain sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba y el ponía la mano en la frente tomándole al temperatura –

— emm... - parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a la realidad de sus hermosos recuerdos- sí, ¿porque? - pregunto apartando con cuidado la mano de de su rostro.

— Es que estas muy rojo seguro que no tienes fiebre – insistió Kain con preocupación en sus bellos ojos –

— no claro que no, estoy mejor que nunca - respondió de inmediato, sabe bien que no tiene fiebre solo es que sus recuerdos le subieron algo su temperatura normal, volvió a sonreír tontamente. Si se le preguntarían si lo volvería hacer sabe que su respuesta seria un sí sin ninguna duda

— Hum – dijo Kain algo desconfiado pero por esta vez le creería además Zero estaba … sonriendo , este no era su pequeño hermanito , Zero sonriendo , en fin no lo molestaría más con eso pero lo vigilaría muy de cerca – en fin vengo a ver si quieres ir conmigo hoy al autódromo – pregunto Kain aunque de antemano ya sabía la respuesta

— ¿qué? digo si, si yo voy contigo, ¿a dónde? - pregunto con inocencia solo escucho que lo invitaba a algún lugar pero luego no escucho mas, Dios esto era grave, no podía dejar de pensar en Kaname ni un solo segundo, su mente lo único que repetía era Kaname, Kaname, Kaname o lo de la noche anterior.

— Zero en verdad aceptas , te estoy invitando a una noche pasión conmigo – se burlo Kain aunque su cara era de seriedad absoluta –

— ¿que? no, no claro que no, digo etto... mm... - se sonrojo de inmediato, en verdad lo había invitado a una noche de pasión con él y... - mira no es que yo no te quiera... bueno digo tu y yo... etto... nosotros mm...

— Cálmate Zero – se rio Kain – eres hermoso si pero no eres mi tipo además eres un bebe – siguió Kain con su burla –

— argg eres un... eres imposible, y no soy un niño - gruño en un mohín cruzándose de brazos mirando los ojos de Kain.

Mientras afuera de la oficina de Zero llegaba Kaname con toda la intención de invitar al peli plata a comer cuando escucho la voz de Kain y tuvo que controlarse para no entrar y matar a ese tipo, Zero Kiryuu era suyo y su mente solo procesaba las palabras, noche, pasión y hermoso y así con su habitual calma entro a la ofician y vio a Kain a un lado de su Zero

— ka... ka-na-me - tartamudeo - digo Kuran dono etto... - se sonrojo de inmediato al ver a ese Dios griego y se lo imagino desnudo, pero que le pasaba - buenos días - saludo después de unos minutos

— Buenas tardes Zero – dijo Kaname evitando el sufijo, quería que ese tal Kain entendiera que Zero era suyo – veo que estas ocupado

— no lo estoy - respondió de inmediato - Kain tiene que ir a ver unas cosas con Ichiru ahora - casi ordeno - así que Kain ve con Ichiru, ve por favor - volvió a pedir viendo la mirada extraña de Kain - tengo asuntos que atender con ... emm Kuran - explico rápidamente ahora ve con Ichiru

— en serio no lo recuerdo – dijo observando al escena frente a él, pero sintió el aura de Kaname crecer así que aunque quería seguir molestando a su hermanito decidió que su vida era más valiosa, había algo entre estos dos y lo averiguaría, pero no se iría sin hacer su ultima maldad, Kain era muy serio pero con Zero podía darse el lujo de ser hum travieso – en fin nos vemos a las 6 pm para nuestra cita , adiós peque – dijo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo

Zero trago saliva y maldijo mentalmente a Kain que el recuerde no acepto una cita o ¿sí? a por estar tan perdido pensando en Kaname se olvido si acepto algo o no. pero mejor olvidarlo por ahora.

— ¿Kaname vienes aquí por? - pregunto mirando los ojos del castaño, aunque se muera de ganas de besarlo le da cosita besarlo así como así y que pasa si Kaname no siente la misma necesidad que el

Kaname estaba furioso que se creía ese estúpido noble para invitar a su Zero a una cita, estaba muy enojado , tenía ganas de salir y asesinarlo, pero antes haría algo que estaba deseando desde que se despidió de Zero en la mañana, a si que sin más preámbulos Kaname se acerco lentamente a Zero extendió su mano para que la tomara una vez que lo hizo lo levanto de la silla solo para recostarlo en el escritorio y besarlo con pasión , deseo y celos, pegándolo lo más posible sus cuerpo. Kaname gimió en el beso

— Vengo para llevarte a comer – afirmo y lo beso nuevamente con hambre de sus labios –

Zero no dudo ni un minuto en tomar la mano de Kaname con la suya pero se sorprendió cuando el castaño lo beso con esa pasión, por Kami sama sabe tan bien, y ese olor definitivamente lo desea, cuando el purasangre rompió el beso no pudo evitar gemir en reproche quería seguir besando sus labios sin embargo al escuchar que vino para llevarlo a comer eso lo hizo ¿feliz? si muy feliz y más cuando volvió a besar sus labios, deseaba a Kaname lo desea en verdad, no quiso responder ahora a lo que le dijo es más entretenido besarlo, así que devolvió el beso con lujuria llevando sus manos al cabello ondulado del castaño atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo.

Dios esto era excitante, Zero sabia delicioso, quería más mucho más, a si que puso sus manos sobre los muslos de Zero para que subiera sus piernas y las enredara en sus caderas, gimió de placer al sentir sus virilidades juntas y excitadas, sin dudarlo llevo sus manos al vientre plano de Zero metiéndolas entre la camisa, sintió a Zero estremecerse.

Se alejo un poco de sus labios y paso a su cuello lamiéndolo con ansias, quería morderlo beber su sangre, pro Kami se estaba condenando.

En un instante estaban en la habitación que tenia Zero en su oficina, deseaba poseerlo nuevamente y Zero no lo estaba deteniendo y el no se detendría por nada del mundo

— Zero , petite – gimió con placer mientras se sentaba en la cama y Zero quedaba a horcajadas sobre él

— Kaname - suspiro, la verdad no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su cuarto, pero no le importa, hizo crecer sus vides y rasgo la camisa de seda que andaba trayendo utilizo tanto las vides como sus manos para deshacerse de esa molesta prenda y volvió a besar los labios adictivos de Kaname, mientras se frotaba en contra del sangre pura haciéndolo gemir de deleite - Kaname - volvió a suspirar.

Kaname estaba más que feliz por la respuesta de Zero y gruño de placer cuando esas malvadas vides le rasgaron al camisa y Zero seguía vestido así que se hecho para atrás y para quedar a costado para luego girarse y quedar sobre ese malvado gatito perverso, tomo las manos de Zero las puso sobre su cabeza y extendió sus colmillos.

Con sus colmillos totalmente extendidos se acerco a la camisa de Zero y sin más los utilizo para rasgar al tela, el no poseía vides pero si colmillos, solo sintió a Zero suspirar con ese acto y como no quería soltar las manos de Zero utilizó su nariz para separar la tela dejando al descubierto su pálida piel, respirando sobre la piel.

— Zero petite chatte – gruño Kaname –

Zero se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Kaname en su piel desnuda por Kami sama Kuran era realmente apasionado si lo desea quiere deshacerse de esas molestas prendas ahora y que lo posea que lo haga gritar y que lo lleve al cielo, ya que no podía usar sus manos utilizo sus vides para acariciar la piel de Kaname y a comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón del castaño pero ahora no tiene tiempo lo desea ahora, le rasgo el pantalón y las vides se deshicieron de este y de todo rastro de ropa en el cuerpo del más hermoso vampiro sangre pura, y las vides tomaron el miembro de para comenzar el sube y baja

— Kaname te deseo - susurro con una voz sensual, nunca pensó que podría decir aquello y con aquella voz

— Petite chatte – gimió Kaname, las vides lo estaban acariciando y lo estaban volviendo loco , loco de a deberás al grado que los focos explotaron, pero se concentro en lo que hacía, soltó las manos de Zero - acaríciame Zero pro favor - suplico –deseo sentir tus manos

Las manos de Zero cobraron vida en su cuerpo y él se encargo de deshacerse de la molesta ropa que Zero aun llevaba puesta, con su garras la hizo tirones y en segundos el perfecto cuerpo de Zero estaba desnudo debajo del suyo, hambriento como estaba saboreaba sin piedad alguna cada contorno de su Zero, se oía también pensar que era suyo, pero ya no quería seguir jugando era hora de ser serios, ansiaba sentir su miembro envuelto el calor de su petite chato.

Así que con el mayor cuidado posible empezó a prepararlo usando su sangre, dios se estaba volviendo loco

— no hazme tuyo ahora, te deseo dentro ahora - ordeno y beso el cuello de Kaname y después paso su lengua, lo quería ahora dentro, no necesitaba preparación, hoy no, está hambriento de Kaname - ahora - volvió a ordenar y rasguño levemente la espalda del castaño sabiendo que le iba a causar placer.

— Zero – gimió Kaname y sin más preámbulos obedeció su orden gruñendo – por Kami , mon aime – dijo y empezó a moverse, respiraba en el cuello de Zero y giro el suyo para que Zero lo mordiera ansiaba la sensación que causaba los colmillos de Zero en su piel – muérdeme mon aime por favor

Zero sonrió y se acerco al cuello del sangre pura, pasando lentamente su lengua por el lugar torturando deliciosamente al castaño paso sus colmillos por la piel pero no lo mordió quería escuchar los ruegos del castaño si eso es lo que desea.

— Zero – suplico – por favor – sabía que Zero lo estaba torturando y si de eso se trataba el también podía jugar sucio así que empezó a ir más lento aunque eso tomo casi todo su autocontrol y se detuvo en su totalidad alanzando a oír un gruñido de reproche mientras su mano alcanzaba la hombría de Zero y lo acariciaba tímidamente.

Zero gruño en reproche, sabía que Kaname le estaba diciendo con ello que el también podía jugar sucio por así decirlo pero el solo quería torturar un poquito nada más y bueno se gano esto, dios quería gritarle a Kaname que se moviera pero sabe que quiere justamente eso que le rugue pero no lo hará, sin embargo está tentado a hacerlo realmente lo desea.

— kaname muévete te necesito hazlo ahora – ordeno.

Escuchaba o eso creía pequeños ruegos de su Zero y aunque quería tortúralo él se torturaba igual así que se dirigió a su cuello y al momento de enterrar con suavidad sus colmillos hizo sus movimientos más rápidos como su Zero le había ordenado, era la gloria

Zero rogaba si le rogaba a por mas, bien Kuran había ganado pero esto se siente delicioso no se arrepiente de haberle rogado, preparo el cuello del castaño un poco mas y enterró sus colmillos lentamente, y comenzó a succionar su sangre mientras intentaba aguantar un poco más o se correría ahora, el purasangre sí que lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas esto era magnifico, sin poder evitarlo rasguño la espalda de kaname mientras seguía bebiendo ese delicioso liquido prohibido y su cuerpo se arqueaba por aquella sensación extra en su cuerpo, Dios estaba llegando pero no quería hacerlo antes que Kaname...

— Zero hagámoslo juntos – ronroneo Kaname separándose del cuello de Zero –

Zero gruño en placer y se separo del cuello de Kaname , escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el cuello del vampiro castaño sintiendo como su cuerpo se arqueaba y llegaba a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida y lo más gracioso es que todos han sido con Kuran...

— Kaname te... te quiero - susurro bajito y rasguño la espalda de Kaname besando su cuello

— Et je vous aime vous chatte (y yo te amo a ti mi gatito) – gruño Kaname llegando al clímax dentro de Zero, dios vaya que esto era la petite mort (pequeña muerte), estaba en el cielo con un ángel entre sus brazos y cayó sobre Zero besándolo con adoración, le había dicho que lo quería y ese fue el detonante para llegar al orgasmo

Zero llego al mejor clímax de su vida al escuchar las hermosas palabras de Kaname, y luego comenzó a tener espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo, esto había sido maravilloso malditamente exquisito...

— Kaname - suspiro acariciando los cabellos castaños

— Dime petite – susurro mientras lo abrazaba acomodándose mejor en la cama , después de salir de ese maravilloso cuerpo Zero –

— nada, solo quería decir tu nombre - susurro sonrojado escondiendo su rostro algo avergonzado.

— Eres tan tierno – dijo Kaname y dio una pequeña risa , hace años no se reía y se sentía tan bien – quieres ir a comer algo – pregunto y no es que no quisiera quedarse ahí en la cama con su Zero y hacerle el amor una y otra vez pero no quería que Zero pensara que era un maniaco sexual - sabes que eso es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti

— ¿qué cosa? - pregunto con inocencia - y si quiero ir, tengo hambre - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa e inocencia y luego sonrojándose nuevamente. Zero se sentía algo avergonzado, pero le gusta estar entre los brazos de Kaname si fuera por el seguiría haciendo el amor con el castaño pero este puede pensar mal de él aparte en verdad tiene hambre así que a comer algo se a dicho... mmm... que se le antoja... el peli plata se perdió en sus pensamientos

— Me gusta tu inocencia , tu sonrojo, todo tu – dijo Kaname besando a Zero con cada palabra que decía – y créeme que si no fuera porque tenemos que comer te mantendría cautivo y te haría el amor hasta ya no poder más , oye Zero …. – trataba de hablar Kaname algo hum sonrojado –

Zero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su castaño, y besándolo por Kami sama Kaname era tan apasionado y dulce y logro que su sonrojo se volviera mucho mas rojo, sentía como sus mejillas ardían y en especial cuando escucho eso de que quería mantenerlo cautivo haciendo el amor, oh si eso también desea el hacer el amor una y otra vez pero tiene hambre...

— dime - contesto acariciando los cabellos ondulados del vampiro delante de él y sonriendo al ver ese leve sonrojo en su rostro, ¿el había provocado ese sonrojo?

— Zero te gustaría que …. Nos bañáramos juntos. - susurro Kaname, nunca se había bañando con nadie pero la idea de estar con Zero en la ducha le apetecía, esperaba que no lo tomara como perversión – además me ….. Prestarías algo más de tu ropa la mía quedo inservible

Zero abrió los ojos como platos pero no va a negar que le apetece la idea de bañarse con Kaname, claro que si se bañara con él y sobre la ropa bueno al fin de cuentas fue su culpa y tiene demasiada cortesía de Ichiru.

— emm... c- claro - susurro como respuesta de las dos preguntas espera que lo entienda con esa respuesta.

Kaname seguía sonrojado por la petición pero al obtener una respuesta afirmativa sonrió ampliamente se levanto y extendió su mano para que Zero la tomar y así caminar juntos al baño.

— Petite chatte – ronroneo y beso castamente la frente de Zero

Minutos después Kaname y Zero salían de la oficina de este ultimo para dirigirse al comedor ambos tenían un hambre endemoniada pensaba Zero, pero al salir Zero y Kaname notaron el olor de la sal, alguien estaba llorando y se apresuraron a ver qué pasaba. Llegaron a la antesala a su oficina y vieron a Mai Lin sentada llorando amargamente y Zero se acerco a ella

— Mai Lin que te paso, se puso mal tu mamá otra vez – pregunto Zero asustado –

Mai Lin negó con la cabeza para responder la pregunta de Zero, mientras intentaba dejar de llorar

— disculpe Zero sama - se disculpo secando sus lagrimas pero estas seguían saliendo de sus ojos

— Bueno entonces por qué lloras , dímelo – pregunto Zero en tono de hermano mayor, dejando a Kaname fascinado conociendo otra faceta más de su Zero –

— por... porque... yo.. yo no quiero... dejar de trabajar para usted y su hermano - sollozo la muchacha, realmente ella quería seguir trabajando allí, era un buen empleo donde sus jefes eran muy amable y ganaba bien y podía seguir estudiando.

Zero no entendía nada de los decía Mai Lin así que tomo una bocanada de aire pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kaname se adelanto

— señorita – llamo Kaname y le tendió su pañuelo – debería decirnos que le sucedió y porque piensa que Zero la despedirá

— si Mai que te paso yo no pienso despedirte e Ichi no me ha dicho nada – continuo con lo que Kaname había empezado – anda dinos

la secretaria recibió el pañuelo del joven castaño que estaba con ropa de su jefe pero eso ahora no le tomo importancia y utilizo el pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas y tratar de calmarse para hablar algo coherente.

— Llamo la señorita Shirabuky - pronuncio en un sollozo - ella me grito por el teléfono diciéndome que hará que me despidan, pero yo le juro Zero sama yo no hice nada malo - dijo en un jadeo y volvió a comenzar a Llorar - por favor no me despida

— No pienso despedirte Mai – afirmo Zero y la abrazo protectoramente y volteo a ver a Kaname ya que la sola mención de Yuki le hizo sentir calos fríos se había olvidado de ella por completo y del posible compromiso, tomo aire y prosiguió – pero porque te grito

— mm... ella llamo preguntando por usted se anuncio como su prometida pero como usted no se encontraba en su oficina yo le dije que no estaba, ella pidió su número de celular y yo no se lo di porque no sabía si debía pero le ofrecí localizarlo por el radio sin embargo ella me grito diciéndome que no servía para nada y que iba hacer que me despidiera y que por eso era su prometida - sollozo - ¿me despedirá?

— Mai – trato de hablar Zero con calma pero qué demonios se creía Yuki, anunciarse como su prometida , maldita mujer se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondía , instintivamente volteo buscando los ojos de Kaname, quería sentir su seguridad, por alguna razón no quería perder lo que había encontrado – no te preocupes Mai no pienso despedirte y esa señorita no es mi prometida – dijo con algo de molestia –

Kaname se acerco más a Zero expandiendo su aura para reconfortarlo

— Mai no debería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, Zero no sería capaz de hacer algo tan desagradable e injusto, además su deber es para con su jefe – dijo Kaname poniendo su mano en el hombro de Zero y este se acerco al sentir la caricia, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Mai ya que era muy perceptiva para ser humana

Mai observo a Zero y con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de algo y sonrió con sinceridad.

— muchas gracias Zero sama y joven Kaname y muchas felicidades por ser el novio de Zero sama, debe hacerlo muy feliz, hacen linda pareja - sonrió y vio como su jefe se sonrojo furiosamente.

— Mai – tartamudeo Zero – Kaname y yo … , bu, bueno nosotros …. Este – trataba Zero de hablar

— Gracias Mai Lin – dijo Kaname con galantería aunque un poco turbado, pero la idea de que Zero fuera su novio le fascino y si no fuera porque es un sangre pura hubiera reído de oreja a oreja – claro que lo hare feliz si nos disculpas nos retiramos – dijo tomando la mano de un sonrojado Zero y se lo llevo

Zero estaba perdido, novio de Kaname eso sonaba muy bien y no reparo mucho en lo sucedido hasta que llegaron al restaurant.

Fueron atendidos por el capitán de meseros y llevados a la zona V.I.P, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos que eran muy parecidos, hasta que Kaname hablo:

— Zero estas bien

— mm... s - si estoy bien - sonrió con ternura - ¿que quieres comer? - pregunto el vampiro de cabellos plateados para hacer conversa.

— Petite, lo que decidas está bien – dijo Kaname llamando al capitán, Zero ordeno y una vez que el capitán se fue por su orden volvió a retomar la conversación – Zero te da pena ser mi novio – dijo Kaname tomando la mano de Zero sobre la mesa con algo de miedo de que Zero dijera que si el daba pena que pensaran que eran novios, a poco lo que paso entre ellos era solo…. Mejor no pensaba en eso-

Zero lo miro a los ojos, claro que no le daba pena, pero no quería que Kaname se sintiera incomodo que todos pensaran que él era su novio y bueno tampoco le ha pedido que sea su novio, solo han tenido esa maravillosa experiencia.

— n-no me da pena - dijo bajito pero mirando los ojos de Kaname para mostrarle que decía la verdad - so- solo que no quiero que te sientas incomodo... - dijo atropelladamente.

— Petite chatte – sonrió Kaname – yo no me siento incomodo al contario quiero disculparme contigo – dijo seriamente Kaname –

— ¿disculparte? - pregunto curioso, ¿porque quería disculparse con él? hizo algo malo y no se dio cuenta.- ¿porque? - inquirió saber.

— Por mi torpeza – dijo Kaname ahora entendía que nunca se lo pidió y acaricio la mano de Zero y con su poder movió la pequeña cortina que existía para aislar a los huéspedes VIP y darles privacidad una vez hecho esto se puso de pie camino hasta quedar frente a Zero y puso una rodilla en el piso – así que Kiryuu Zero me harías el honor de ser mi novio, no puedo asegurarte que soy un pan de dios porque tengo mi carácter pero hare hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz aceptas – termino galantemente Kuran Kaname –

Zero vio como Kaname se paro y se materializo delante de él y puso una rodilla en el suelo y luego... luego le pidió ser su novio allí fue cuando abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a hiperventilarse pero pudo controlarse y volver a la normalidad, quiere que sea su novio, cuando pudo procesar bien la información fue cuando sonrió y su cerebro funciono bien nuevamente.

— yo... etto... yo Kiryuu Zero acepto tus sentimientos pero... pero no quiero ser tu novio - susurro - quiero ser tu esposo - susurro sonrojado, no puede creer que el haya dicho eso, se supone que eso era solo para su mente pero su boca lo traiciono.

Kaname se quedo estático en su lugar, había escuchado bien , esposo quería ser su esposo, vaya Kami-sama si existe, pensaba un Kaname muy em0ocionado, un momento ahora que lo pensaba bien ellos ya, por dios como no tomo en cuenta lo sucedido y sin más abrazo a Zero y la cristalería que tenían en la mesa se estrello

— ¿Kaname? - pregunto algo asustado - etto... sabes yo... eso era... etto... no piensas mal de mi... yo... emm... - intentaba excusarse por lo que dijo pero realmente lo deseaba y ahora no se le ocurre nada bueno como para excusarse.

— Zero – susurro – mi hermoso Zero – dijo y se levanto sobre exaltando al peli plata y lo abrazo

— ¿Kaname? - volvió a preguntar pero devolvió el abrazo estaba confundido por las acciones del castaño pero el abrazo le gusto.

— Soy tan feliz mi lindo esposo – le dijo en el oído y luego lo beso fugazmente en los labios ya que estaba en un lugar público –

Zero respondió el beso feliz porque Kaname no lo rechazo por lo que dijo su boca traicionera. Después de separarse por la falta de aire Zero miro los ojos de Kaname.

— Kaname - etto... ¿no estás enojado por lo que dije? - pregunto con inocencia.

— Enojado , porque debería estarlo, soy el vampiro más feliz del mundo – al ver la confusión de Zero Kaname continuo – tengo al esposo más hermoso del mundo y además es tan sexy e inocente, te amo Zero – y antes de que Zero dijera algo ya tenía su mano izquierda entre las suyas poniéndole un anillo – es un regalo de Eleazar acéptalo

Zero abrió los ojos como platos, , lo acepto, sonrió al escuchar que es su esposo pero... bueno no importa, a esos labios otra vez lo están besando están reconfortante esta sensación.

— Zero - suspiro

— ¿tú y yo somos es... esposos? - Pregunto con inocencia - espera un regalo de mi abuelo? - pregunto

— Si Zero a todas tus preguntas, si somos esposos por la ley vampírica, hemos compartido sangre

— ¿ahh? ¿Ya estamos casados? - pregunto parpadeando un par de veces Dios se estaba hiperventilando, el nunca había pensando en casarse su salud es delicada y no quiere dañar a nadie pero claro con Kaname es otra cosa pero... y si se muere y sufre, comenzó a respirar con más rapidez necesitaba aire.

Kaname veía como Zero analizaba la situación y lo vio hiperventilar y que palidecía, tal vez no estaba entre sus planes casarse con él tal vez el amaba a Yuki, digo se conocen desde hace años, bueno lo primero era hacer que se tranquilizara, en un movimiento rápido se sentó y sentó a Zero en sus piernas y expandió su aura para que se relajara y Zero termino recostado en su hombro.

— Petite ya estas mejor – pregunto y sintió a Zero asentir – sé que es repentino esto pero yo no me arrepiento, pero si amas a alguien más yo lo entenderé

— yo no amo a nadie más - susurro - solo, solo que yo me moriré luego y yo no quiero que sufras por ello - dijo con voz ahogada - el lazo te dañara, perdóname por mi culpa creamos el lazo y...

— Zero, de que hablas no te entiendo, morirte, somos vampiros - dijo un alarmado Kaname al ver el silencio de Zero, Kaname se desespero y tomo su rostro y lo beso tiernamente

Zero recibió el beso pero después volvió a bajar su mirada, no sabe si debe decirle lo que tiene, bueno el no sabe muy bien qué es lo que tiene pero debería hacer un esfuerzo por explicarle a Kaname, confía en el...

— yo... yo estoy enfermo - susurro bajito.

Kaname se quedo mudo, enfermo, enfermo ¿de qué? es un vampiro de sangre pura igual que él ….

— petite - suspiro - dime lo que sucede y juntos le encontraremos la solución, confía en mi por favor Zero juntos por toda la eternidad te lo juro - termino con un nudo en la garganta –

Zero respiro hondo debía confiar en al fin de cuentas ya es su esposo.

— yo... mm... tú me has visto, cuando tengo esos ataques, mi padre dice que yo soy mitad elfo y vampiro tengo 50 y 50, así que mi cuerpo no soporta tanto poder y comienzo a tener esos ataques - susurro y miro los ojos de Kaname –

Kaname suspiro era cierto, lo había sentido desmayarse en un par de ocasiones pero también ahora que lo pensaba había ingerido su sangre en esos primeros y deliciosos besos tal vez su sangre ayude a retrasar el problema

— mira cuando has tenido los episodios también nos hemos besado cierto - asintió - y bueno intercambiamos sangre a través del beso y te has sentido mejor , verdad - pregunto esperanzado -

Zero no había pensando en eso pero es verdad se ha sentido mucho mejor desde que compartieron sangre pero eso no quiere decir que es una cura ¿o sí?

— hai - asintió el peli plata - pero... puede ser una coincidencia

— Zero, no importa que sea coincidencia - dijo esperanzado - te daría mi vida si con eso estas bien, podemos buscar, buscaremos la solución, creo que el destino nos unió por algo, déjame intentarlo y no tienes de que pedir perdón, te amo – Kaname finalizo y lo abrazo

— Kaname - suspiro conmovido no podía llorar él es fuerte aunque sus lagrimas serian de felicidad, Kaname era único y bueno ya lo ama- gracias - susurro y beso al castaño con devoción.

— Zero - murmuro Kaname tenía que cambiar un poco el tema no quería ver a su Zero triste, nunca más -

— ¿dime? - pregunto más calmado.

— sabes no hemos celebrado nuestra boda –dijo sensualmente al oído de Zero - y se me antojan unas fresas - Zero se puso rojo y solo asintió y …..

— ¿con chocolate? - pregunto inocente sonrojado como un tomate- pero si lo pensamos bien si lo celebramos solo que a nuestra manera - menciono perdido en su mundo y luego se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta su boca siempre lo traicionaba.

— Pues fresas con chocolate serán – dijo Kaname algo sonrojado por el comentario de Zero – y así podremos seguir celebrando nuestro matrimonio pero definitivamente la noche de bodas fue genial , la próxima vez incluiremos el chocolate y las fresas – no importa mi alergia al chocolate por Zero lo que sea pensaban Kaname –

Zero sonrió y beso castamente los labios de Kaname para después empezar a bajarse de encima de él, la verdad es alérgico a las fresas pero son ricas además no cree que le pase nada malo Kaname esta ahí para cuidarlo.

— mm... chocolate encima de tu cuerpo - comento sonrojado.

— De acuerdo petite tus deseos son mis órdenes, pero … - lo miro malicioso – el chocolate será en tu hermoso y sabroso cuerpo , te amo - dijo antes de dejarlo ir a su lugar –

En ese momento llego el mesero con su orden y vio a su jefe sonrojado pero no le tomo mucha importancia y también vio una hermosa sonrisa cosa que si lo dejo impactado.

**ENTRADA DEL RESTAURANTE**

Takuma venia buscando a Kaname para avisarle que la junta del consejo se había cambiado y habían solicitado otros documentos esos viejos latosos, cuando se topo con Akatsuki Kain

— buenas tarde Akatsuki san - sonrió el rubio -

— Ichijou-san – hizo un movimiento de cabeza Kain y hablo con su habitual tono frío – como se siente – pregunto justo a la entrada del restaurante – creo que no demasiado débil, pero debería estar descansando – dijo en forma de regaño

Takuma sonrió y se rasco levemente la mejilla.

— ya me siento mejor, gracias por su preocupación pero debo hablar con Kaname-sama - dijo el vampiro de ojos verdes - le quería dar las gracias por ayudarme la otra vez - expreso con sinceridad.

— No tiene que darlas pero si insiste acepte tomar una copa conmigo – Kain vio la clara oportunidad de conocer un poco mas de Kaname Kuran, había notado algo raro en Zero cuando ese sangre pura andaba cerca y no quería que algo malo le sucediera a su pequeño hermano ya tenía bastante con su vida – vamos – afirmo Kain cediéndole el paso dándole a entender que no podía negarse

Takuma lo miro con curiosidad ante la invitación la verdad debía buscar a Kaname pero bueno Kain no le dejo otra opción más que tomar una copa con él, bueno tampoco es como si no quisiera aparte, es parte de la familia Kiryuu y allí también esta Shiki puede averiguar más cosas sobre él, es definitivamente una buena idea, camino hacia la barra del bar junto con Kain.

— Gracias por su invitación Akatsuki - san - sonrió amablemente.

— Akatsuki-sama buenas tardes – saludo el barman – que le sirvo

— Lo de siempre por favor , Ichijou – dijo y volteo a ver a Takuma –

Takuma miro con curiosidad todo, no sabía que tomar pero debe pedir algo...

— la especialidad de la casa - dijo con una sonrisa cálida, vio como el mesero asintió y comenzó a preparar los tragos - dígame Akatsuki san trabaja hace mucho tiempo con los señores Kiryuu - pregunto con curiosidad poco fingida.

Kain lo observo por unos minutos y vio la curiosidad en sus ojos verdes, analizo al situación y decidió responderle quería saber hasta donde quería llegar, protegería a su familia de todo y de todos, bueno estaba siendo algo paranoico porque hasta donde Hanabusa le había dicho la vez que platicaron bueno Hanabusa tenía su monologo le dijo que Ichijou era la mano derecha de Kaname Kuran y como su hermano mayor. Y siendo así no había de que preocuparse.

— Toda mi vida – dijo y tomo un trago de su bebida que ya estaba en frente –

— mm... toda tu vida, y Shiki ¿desde cuándo a estado en su familia? - pregunto con bastante intriga quiere saber todo de ese bello pelirrojo y bueno también de ese gruñón que tiene a Shiki.

Kain noto que le hablo de tu y que quiere saber sobre el pequeño Shiki, ese niño era tan tierno y parte de su familia, porque quería saber sobre él, podría ser que le interese pero tendría que ver que tanto era el interés, Shiki también era su hermanito y lo protegerá igual que a Zero a Ichiru y a maría, nadie lo volvería a lastimar ni física ni moralmente, antes los calcinaba vivos.

— Desde niño – dijo –

— mm... desde pequeño - susurro algo triste- y su relación con el gruñón... perdón con Kiryuu Ichiru- sama, ¿siempre ha sido así de afectiva y buena? - pregunto, estaba siendo demasiado evidente pero realmente quiere saber todo, absolutamente todo.

— Ichijou-san a ti te gusta Shiki, cierto – dijo yendo al grano Kain, vio como Takuma se sonrojo pero no le respondió - ¿si o no?

— ¿por qué? - pregunto nervioso, realmente era demasiado evidente, pero... que le responde un sí o un no, y si Shiki defiende a porque es propiedad del gruñón bueno más bien el gruñón en persona vendría a matarlo

— Eres demasiado evidente - respondió Kain, si Ichijou quería saber más tendría que aceptarlo o negarlo, lo observo y vio entre miedo ,pena y vergüenza , dios nunca pensó ver a un noble de la talla de Ichijou apenado – Shiki es como mi hermanito igual que los Kiryuu y matare a cualquiera que le haga daño y si Shiki e Ichiru son inseparables – termino Kain observando cada reacción del rubio –

Takuma observo a Akatsuki, que hará ahora, lo acepta como son sus sentimientos realmente o no, por Kami ayúdame, lo que si ahora se siente algo triste su Shiki, si porque Shiki Senri será suyo, sea como sea se lo quitara a ese gruñón, bueno en lo que iba Senri son inseparable con el gruñón eso le duele, ahora no sabe como quitárselo pero el otro día en la limosina si fue suyo, sonrió con algo de lujuria pero borro de inmediato esa tonta sonrisa, y se concentro en la pregunta.

— si me interesa - dijo sonrojado mirando los ojos de Kain para que vea sus intenciones - pero yo quiero saber si, siempre fue así su relación, Senri con Kiryuu sama

Kain observo por unos segundo los ojos de Takuma y vio que sus intenciones no eran un juego, si solo quisiera jugar con Shiki no estaría hablando seriamente con él y mas con la amenaza tan abierta que le acaba de hacer.

— Shiki e Ichiru son muy buenos amigos desde que tenían 4 año más o menos que fue cuando Shiki llego a vivir a la casa – dijo Kain dando un trago a su bebida – si existen sentimientos afectivos el uno por el otro , realmente lo ignoro porque Shiki un muy callado y serio, pero también te puedo decir que es muy cariñoso pero a la vez selectivo, mi hermanito es raro - dijo Kain dando una ligera pero muy ligera sonrisa – intenta ver si te corresponde Ichijou pero no lo lastimes , no merecer volver a sufrir – finalizo Kain con el tono de amenaza implícito –

Takuma frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿volver a sufrir? su Shiki sufrió, porque, ¿quien fue el imbécil que se atrevió tocar y dañar a ese niño?

— ¿sufrió? ¿acaso fue Ichiru Kiryuu sama? - pregunto algo enojado, jura que si él fue será capaz de todo, absolutamente todo incluso matarlo, puede hacerlo, conoce muy bien a los sangre pura, y que siempre están alertas pero, puede llegar a tener debilidades, aparte siempre se entrena con Kaname y alguna veces con Chris , si no les ha ganado pero... por Shiki es capaz de morir.

— Takuma – gruño Kain – contrólese por favor no fue ichi – dijo dando por zanjada la conversación y volteo y vio a Kaname con Zeth y frunció el seño – vaya creo que no tendrá que buscar más Kaname – sama esta con Zeth por halla en la zona vip y están almorzando, Kaname –sama se me hace una persona interesante como lo llamo Zeth, - dijo fingiendo recordar – así play boy es raro que no tenga su legión de admiradoras persiguiéndolo, debe ser muy cuidadoso con su vida personal espero que su prometida no sea celosa Zeth es muy hermoso cualquiera quisiera estar con él – sonrió Kain viendo al curiosidad en los ojos de Takuma - pero antes de que lastimen a alguno de ellos morirán por mi mano calcinados

— Kaname -sama no es ningún play boy - dijo defendiendo a su amigo - y sus admiradoras claro que tiene pero somos cuidadosos, no como aido que le gusta estar rodeado de gente y chicas, el si es extraño pero divertido - dijo con una sonrisa cambiando de tema no puede ventilar cosas de Kaname -

— Habla de Hanabusa – kun – dijo como si nada –

— si, Hanabusa es el único que le gusta estar rodeado de chicas, pero se divierte estando así - dijo con una sonrisa - Hanabusa es único - dijo con una leve risilla - aunque a veces no lo dejan tranquilo y lo acosan a tal punto que lo tocan demasiado - dijo recordando.

— Lo sé – dijo sin más Kain recordando el día que lo conoció – pero se veía algo incomodo

FLASH BACK

Kain estaba preocupado por Zero estaba mal y podría tener otro episodio pero también era un terco no había querido descansar hasta que no terminara el evento, le daban ganas de ponerle una paliza a su tamaño, era un amor de niño no por nada era su hermano consentido, si hermano porque aunque no lleve el apellido Kiryuu, Orez Kiryuu lo había adoptado al quedar huérfano.

Cuando llego a vivir a casa de los Kiryuu los gemelos tenían pocos día de nacidos y él se había encariñado con Zero incluso cuando creció pensó que estaba enamorado pero se dio cuenta de que no era amor carnal sino fraterno. Cuando Shiki llego en aquella ocasión y Zero tuvo su primer episodio se prometió estudiar medicina para cuidar de ellos y curarlos.

De ahí ese sentimiento de protección y cuando vio al rubio tratando de zafarse de sus admiradoras no lo soporto y lo saco literalmente cargando.

— Peque qué bueno que llegaste – dijo una voz grave detrás del rubio que no sabía cómo librarse de sus admiradoras – vamos te vez cansado – dijo Kain y sin más se abrió paso y lo cargo al estilo nupcial , una vez lejos de las admiradoras lo bajo – deberías tener cuidado niño –

— Que , no me llamo niño , soy Hanabusa aido – dijo sonrojado – gracias – y miro a Kain con ojos de admiración

— No hay de que Hanabusa-kun

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ahora que lo recordaba se le subieron los colores al rostro

— Akatsuki - san se encuentra bien? - pregunto sorprendido ya que de un momento a otro se sonrojo, se acerco y puso su mano en la frente de Kain -

— Si Ichijou –san pero hace algo de calor – Kain volteo el rostro para deshacerse de la mano de Takuma y ahí estaba Kaname Kuran con Seth – Ho vaya creo que ya no tendrá que buscar a Kaname-sama está en la zona vip – cambiando nuevamente el tema –

— si fuera Kiryuu Ichiru - sama quien lo dañe que harías? - pregunto con curiosidad latente.

— con seguridad te puedo decir que es una pregunta difícil de responder , amo a mis hermanos por igual y no puedo elegir entre uno de ellos, espero que no llegue el caso - dijo estremeciéndose con la sola idea de que tuviera que elegir , iba a seguir hablando cuando se dio cuenta que Zero se estaba comiendo una fresa y es alérgico a ellas , seguramente ese tal Kuran lo estaba obligando y se levanto de un salto - Zero - dijo y camino hasta la mesa donde estaba el aludido –

— dime - dijo con inocencia

— Que te diga que – gruño Kain– estas comiendo fresas

— y están deliciosas - dijo con una linda sonrisa y se echaba otra a la boca- ¿quieres probar? - pregunto con inocencia y le tendió una a Kain.

— gracioso el niño - dijo - sabes que eres alérgico a las fresas y no me mires así con cara de yo no sabía, soy tu medico así que deja eso de una buena vez - lo regaño en voz baja no armaría un escándalo, que el pasaba a Zero el no era un inconsciente como Ichiru , Kuran era una mala influencia, y no el importo que el aura de ese mal influenciado se expandiera

Takuma lo vio que Kain se paro y camino hacia donde estaba Kaname y Zero - sama, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba comiendo chocolate, ¿chocolate? pero que estaba haciendo, su amigo es alérgico al chocolate, con paso rapido se dirigió donde estaba su amigo de la infancia.

— Kaname - dijo en tono de regaño.

Kaname se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de Takuma, aun con la fresa en la boca mientras le sacaba el chocolate miro con curiosidad a Takuma y se comió la fresa.

— tú no puedes comer chocolate - dijo regañándolo y quitándole la fuente en donde estaban las fresas con chocolate - si quieres fresas pídelas sin chocolate - exigió.

Kaname miro a Takuma y frunció levemente el ceño.

Pero de pronto la voz de Takuma se dejo escuchar regañando a KANAME Kuran, eso era bueno trato de no reírse, pero lo que no le hizo gracia fue que frunciera el ceño

— gracias por la preocupación - dijo con algo de enfado por la interrupción primero de ese tal Kain (le daban ganas de grrr mejor se calmaba )y ahora de su mejor amigo

— nada que gracias por tu preocupación, sabes que no debes comer chocolate, pero en que estas pensando Kaname... - pregunto el rubio arqueando una ceja - me estas escuchando? - pregunto al no ver respuesta de Kaname.

— Kaname - llamo Zero, sin honorifico el rubio debe saber que Kuran le pertenece, es suyo y de nadie más es su esposo, ahora mismo está ignorando a Kain solo quiere que el rubio de ojos verdes se aleje de su Kaname, de su castaño de el cuerpo de que le pertenece solo a él. -

— dime - respondió a la dulce voz de su Zero haciendo que por un momento se olvidara de las miles de formas de matar a ese tipejo que se hace decir el doctor de su petite pero también noto celos en la voz de su esposo, eso lo hizo muy feliz - que sucede

— mm... - Zero solo lo observo - creo que mejor me vaya - susurro celoso enojado ¿con quién? no sabe solo sabe que está enojado, se paró de la mesa y miro a Kaname por unos segundos y luego paso de largo aun enojado. camino nada mas esperando que Kaname lo siguiera está enfadado

Kaname Kuran dejo la servilleta en la mesa se levanto con total naturalidad sin demostrar nada de su enfado contra Kain y encaro a Takuma

— lo lamento Takuma solo fue un ligero antojo , pero estoy bien , necesitabas algo -respondió mirando a Zero no quería que se fuera así de molesto - necesito terminar de hablar con Zero -dono

— mm... Kaname recuerda bien lo que pasa cuando comes chocolate, no debes hacerlo, ¿que pasa si te hubiera visto tu padre, o tu madre o Chris? se hubieran alarmado - reprocho el rubio - y si el consejo de anciano cambio la reunión y solicitan unos documentos - expreso el rubio.

— lo sé , no se repetirá - dijo bastante serio , no quería que su familia se preocupara - gracias por la información te veo en una hora en la suite , dijo y sin mas salió de ahí no sin antes - Akatsuki - gruño a forma de despedida -

— claro Kaname - acepto el rubio - perdón por hablarte así, me preocupes - expreso el rubio antes de meterse en problemas

— lo sé - dijo de manera calmada , Takuma lo cuidaba mucho y sobre todo después de lo de Kaito, le debía la vida y su dignidad - no te preocupes te veo en un rato y puso su mano en el hombro de Takuma y camino hasta alcanzar a Zero que decidió salir del lugar –

Kain solo movió la cabeza que estaba pasando aquí , que situación tan rara pero al rato interrogaría a su hermanito y le sacaría la verdad, otra cosa que noto es que el plato ya no tenía nada de fruta y seguía bien , raro fue su último pensamiento

Zero se fue con el ceño fruncido, desde cuando se volvió así de enojón y posesivo no lo sabe, pero no quiere que nadie regañe a Kaname, que nadie lo mire que nadie lo toque que nadie lo hable, arrr esto estaba mal pero... no puede evitarlo... quiere que solo sea suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

— Kaname - suspiro el peli plata.

— Dime

Zero salto del susto cuando escucho la voz de Kaname en su oído, maldición no había sentido su presencia, pero es tan cálido estar así de cerca del purasangre.

— nada - dijo aparentando enojo.

— Petite - ronroneo y lo abrazo por la espalda pegando su cuerpo al suyo en milésimas de segundo estaban en la oficina de Zero - estas enojado - dijo lamiendo el oído del peli plata

— ahh - suspiro - nhm yo... tengo alguna razón para estarlo? - pregunto aguantándose las ganas de gemir de darse la vuelta y hacer el amor con Kaname nuevamente.

— claro que no, Takuma es mi amigo de toda la vida y le debo mucho, pero cuando le digamos lo nuestro sabrá tomar su lugar, además ... petite – gruño Kaname y pego mas el cuerpo de Zero - ese tal Kain

— ¿que pasa con Kain? - pregunto e intento soltarse del abrazo posesivo de Kaname, cuando logro soltarse un poco se dio vuelta en el abrazo y miro los ojos de Kaname, estaban celosos eso le gusto – Kain, es importante para mí - dijo sacándole celos a Kaname.

— No es gracioso Zero , no me gusta que te tenga tanta confianza , hubo algo entre ustedes – dijo dejando ver sus celos y su posesividad y una mezcla de dolor, mientras acostaba a Zero en el sofá de la oficina – por favor – suplico

— si es gracioso, sabes KAIN es como Ichiru, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros además de hermandad - dijo con una sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello de Kaname - ¿confías en mi? - pregunto.

— claro que si con mi vida Zero , pero ... me dieron celos – dijo y lo beso en la frente -

— entonces no desconfíes de Kain, él nunca a intentado nada conmigo y yo lo veo como veo a Ichiru y tu a Takuma - dijo con honestidad - pero porque le debes la vida a Takuma? - pregunto con curiosidad y beso castamente los labios de Kaname

Kaname se quedo aturdido y se puso pálido e intento separarse de Zero, nunca había pensado en hablar de eso con nadie y con Takuma el tema había sido relegado a un cajón, era penoso y le daba fobia recordarlo

Kaname tomo aire y se dispuso a contarlo lo sucedido cuando él y Takuma tenían 10 años, no podía creer que fuera tanto tiempo con ese trauma ….

**FLASH BACK**

La familia real Kuran habían ido de visita a la hacienda de Asato Ichijou más por compromiso que por ganas, había pasado un día desde su llegada y como siempre Takuma Ichijou nieto de Asato y Kaname Kuran el príncipe heredero al trono se encontraban leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca esperando que fuera más tarde para salir cuando no hubiera luz solar al ser tan pequeños aun su piel era muy sensible.

En un instante Kaname se levanta de improviso y empieza a voltear para todos lados

— Kaname que pasa – pregunto Takuma –

— No se es Chris el esta , el tiene miedo – dijo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca y se ubico, su hermanito tenía 6 años y no salía solo pero sintió su presencia fuera de la casa –

Kaname utilizo su velocidad de sangre pura y lo localizo en una cabaña no muy lejos de la casa principal, Takuma venia detrás de él, sin previo aviso entro a la casa y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, preocupado, asustado y muy, muy enojado.

Un tipo alto más o menos de un 1.75 de altura cabello rubio platinado y nos veintitantos años sujetaba a su hermanito posesivamente mientras intentaba sacarle la ropa, el pobre bebe lloraba y se resistía mientras pataleaba para soltarse

— Kana – nii – grito el niño e intento soltarse pero no lo consiguió

— Suelta mi hermano bastardo – gruño Kaname y se agazapo dio un salto y llego donde estaba el tipo de un jalón el arranco a Chris de los brazos – esto lo pagaras

— En serio príncipe no lo creo , ahora ya tengo lo que buscaba este mocosos solo era un aperitivo hasta que llego el plato principal – se rio cruelmente el sujeto –

— Kaname que paso – llegaba Takuma y se quedo boqui abierto – abuelo – tembló Takuma

— Lo conoces

— Si me conoce o no nieto – se burlo asato –

— Takuma – dijo Kaname mientras cargaba y abrazaba a Chris pero lo vio pálido – que pasa

— Nada Kaname , tenemos que irnos, vámonos – jalo a Kaname de la manga del saco –

— Tan pronto , que aguafiestas eres Takuma – peor antes de que pudiera hacer algo más asato aventó a Takuma alejándolo de Kaname – largo – amenazo - esto entre el principito y yo o paga las consecuencias ya lo sabes

— Déjalo en paz – gruño Kaname y lanzo a asato lejos de Takuma – Takuma estas bien, Takuma respóndeme

— Si , si Kaname

— Llévate a Chris

— No te dejaremos

— Hazlo , salgan de aquí – ordeno –

Takuma cargo a Chris que seguía llorando y salió de la cabaña y corrió, Kaname esperaba que salieran y darles algo de tiempo para salir también no era tonto a pesar de ser un sangre pura sus poderes no estaban desarrollados al 100% y ese tipo lo sobrepasaba en altura, peso y experiencia, camino hacia atrás y En cuanto llego a la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, pero en qué momento.

Se sintió mareado y al bajar al vista vio a sus pies un símbolo bastante extraño por un momento no pudo reconocerlo hasta que se dio cuenta que era un sello de cazadores, pero como era eso posible y por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo mucho miedo.

Estaba tan metido en su conclusiones que volvió a la realidad cuando una voz le hablo cerca del oído …

— Hola principito – le dijo asato a Kaname y lo abrazo –

— Suéltame – dijo Kaname tratando de controlar su respiración –

— No lo creo desde que te vi por primera vez te me antojaste te vez tan delicioso y hasta que pude convencerlos de que vinieran, eres más hermoso en persona sabes – gruño y lo abrazo –

Kaname se soltó del abrazo y cayó al piso, se arrastro para alejarse de asato pero no llego muy lejos ya que este lo sujeto por la pierna.

— Inténtalo si quieres pero este sello se llevara tu energía entre más luches para débil te pondrás será mejor que te relajes y goces – le dijo Asato a Kaname - vaya parece que está aprendiendo –

Se acero a él y paso sus manos por encima de las piernas, Kaname se tenso se controlo y en el momento justo el dio una patada a Asato en el rostro y así se libero un poco y se arrastro poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, Asato se recupero y salto sobre él.

Kaname giro sobre su costado y por fin pudo ponerse de pie , Asato no poseía ningún poder vampiro especial solo la fuerza y la rapidez como cualquier vampiro, así que Kaname levanto con sus poderes cuanto objeto alcazaba su vista y se lo lanzo a su agresor, este los esquivo casi todos pero entre más golpeado era más se emocionaba .

Kaname se tambaleo y se alcanzo a sujetar de el respaldo del sillón estaba mareado era cierto el sello se estaba llevando su fuerza y …..

— Te lo dije hermoso- dijo Asato y sujeto a Kaname de un brazo y lo lanzo con demasiada fuerza golpeándose las costillas, Kaname trato de no gemir pero el dolor era intenso trato de llegar a la ventana pero fue sujetado por la espalda y se acercaron a su rostro y le paso al lengua por la mejilla, Kaname giro su rostro y expuso su cuello

— Déjame – trato de gruñir –

— No lo creo –

Asato hizo crecer sus garras y rasgo la ropa de Kaname exponiendo su pecho, Asato aprovecho esto y paso sus asquerosas manos por el pecho del niño, Kaname forcejeo para soltarse pero fue girado y estrellado contra la pared, Kaito paso sus brazos por su cabeza y araño a blanca piel, puso su mano sobre su miembro y vio como Kaname palideció, Kaname pataleo sin conseguir nada.

Fueron segundos de extrema humillación Asato acaricio a Kaname hasta que se canso y lo giro dejando su rostro contra la pared le rasgo el pantalón a Kaname y sintió sus glúteos ser acariciados y sin poder evitarlo soltó solo unas cuantas lagrimas de miedo, dolor y humillación

— Sabes que principito yo te tomare hasta que grites y supliques piedad sabes que de ahora en adelante todos sabrán que me perteneces quedaras sucio y marcado por toda la eternidad – dijo y apretó la costilla dañada – con que aun tienes valor heeeeeee , bueno eso es mejor, serás la vergüenza de tu familia .

Kaname estaba petrificado era cierto estaba sucio no merecería ser el heredero al trono, su padre sentiría vergüenza si estar muy consciente de lo que pasaba ya que su energía seguía siendo absorbida fue empinado sobre la mesa y solo cerro los ojos fuertemente cuando un grito de dolor se dejo escuchar

Takuma había regresado después de hacer dormir a Chris y ocultarlo con su poder lanzo una descarga sobre Asato y este grito de dolor se giro furioso y salto para atacarlo, Takuma utilizo su espada e hizo un corte en el estomago de su abuelo corrió hacia Kaname que al no tener nada que lo sostuviera había caído al piso.

— Kaname me oyes tenemos que irnos – urgió Takuma-

— Vete Takuma yo… no puedo – jalo aire Kaname –

— No te voy a dejar aquí vamos – dijo y lo ayudo a levantarse estaban por salir cuando su abuelo se lanzo sobre ellos Kaname con su poca fuerza que le quedaba lanzo una silla y Takuma dejo caer una descarga que pudo haber matado a un humano pero Asato quedo inconsciente únicamente –

Minutos después Kaname volvía en sí y entro en pánico

— Kaname soy yo Takuma - dijo el rubio y lo abrazo – perdóname debí haberte dicho lo de mi abuelo , lo siento – se lamento Takuma

— Tu sabias que él es un

— No yo, yo solo, me … obligo a ver como mataba a unos sirvientes y me amenazó con dañarte si hablaba y juro que no lo he hecho Kaname te lo juro , Kaname perdóname

— Está bien taku

— Estas bien …. el no , no

— No lo consiguió, me salvaste

— Kaname

— Takuma hay algunas cosas que quiero pedirte

— Lo que sea

— Siempre confía en mí no importa lo que sea , no regresaras a casa de tu abuelo jamás , siempre se mi amigo , prométeme que siempre protegerás a Chris y que nunca , nunca hablaremos de este episodio, nunca más

— Te lo prometo Kaname solo perdóname por ser tan débil

— Y una última cosa , no eres débil no hay nada de que perdonarte

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Kaname termino de narrarle a Zero esa etapa tan humillante de su vida mientras Zero lo abrazaba con un amor infinito

— Kaname – musito Zero – lo siento no debí haberte orillado a contarme todo esto

— Está bien petite me hizo bien contártelo, gracias por escucharme

— Siempre que lo desees Kaname siempre

— Gracias , después de eso borre la memoria de Chris , regresamos a la hacienda y le pedí a mis padres que nos fuéramos no recuerdo el pretexto y encare a Asato Ichijou y el dije que Takuma vivirá permanentemente con nosotros igual que Aido y desde entonces los 4 somos como hermanos

— Entonces tu hermano no recuerda nada

— No , jamás permitiría que viviera con eso , yo deje de dormir y aun entonces ahora no podía dormir

— No podías

— La noche que pasamos junto es la primera vez en 10 años que duermo sin pesadillas, gracias amor

Y así Kaname y Zero se quedaron abrazados mientras se besaban con devoción e hicieron nuevamente el amor sin prisas con calma y un amor infinito.

* * *

hola que les parecio les gusto? espero que si ^^

un beso y nos leemos

**¿reviews?**


	6. CONVIVIENDO

hola a todos yo aqui volviendo con una nueva actualización ^^ espero sea de su agrado ^^etto les pido disculpa por no poder responder sus reviews pero aqui ya es tarde y bueno les juro que en el otro cap se los respondo ^^ muchas gracias por comentar y por leer los quiero un montón un beso y nos leemos pronto espero ^^

**vampire knight no me pertecene **

**y como ya todos saben este fic no lo hago sola, darthmocy y yo lo creamos asi que es de ambas ^^**

* * *

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**CONVIVIENDO**_

Autódromo internacional de Tokio.

Kain y Zero se habían llevado casi a arrastras a Ichiru con ellos para que saliera un poco del hotel aprovechando que su padre estaba de visita, el se haría cargo por un par de horas.

A la salida se habían encontrado con los hermanos Kuran y los invitaron Zero y Kaname estaban felices de salir juntos aunque no solos pero su sola presencia era lo esencial para ellos, en cambio Ichiru estaba más tenso que un resorte y Chris estaba feliz de tener a Ichiru cerca, al llegar se separaron Kaname y Chris se fueron a la exhibición de autos y Zero e Ichiru junto con Kain a la sección de motos.

Se escuchaba por el alto parlante un anuncio especial…

_El día de hoy llevaremos a cabo la exhibición de autos clásicos, autos de carrera y motocicletas, en la exposición encontrara datos interesantes de cuando fueron creados, diseñado y hayan salido a la venta, tenemos un stand en so podrán diseñar su propio auto y tenemos una enorme sorpresa para los amantes del riesgo y al velocidad, habrá pruebas de formula 1 y podrán participar conduciendo el auto de su elección o siendo copilotos se oía por el alta voz_

— oíste eso Ichi – decía un emocionado Zero jalando a su hermano de la mano – anímate

— no tengo ganas zeki - dijo en un bufido - si quieres ir ve con cuidado - susurro - es mejor irme a mi cuarto - Ichiru normalmente se hubiera emocionado ante la idea de correr en una carrera, hubiera sido el primero en ir pero hoy no quiero nada, Shiki le hace la ley del hielo, es como si supiera que le fue in...

— pero Ichi hacia mucho que no salíamos juntos anda es más te compro una moto si quieres – al ver la negativa de Ichiru Zero se puso triste maldita sea él era feliz como nunca y su hermano estaba triste, era un maldito egoísta pero Ichiru ni le decía nada entonces como le ayudaría, la tristeza de Zero fue tal que Ichiru la sintió el también – lo sintió Ichi si quieres nos podemos ir – dijo y tomo la mano de su hermano para salir

— no zeki, tu estas feliz, no soy egoísta, vamos hacer lo que quieras hoy - dijo con una sonrisa falsa - ¿quieres correr? - pregunto acariciando los cabellos de su hermano, no puede ser tan egoísta de irse, su hermano adora las motos y está feliz eso es bueno desde cuando no lo ve así, era mejor aparentar estar bien. - ¿vamos?

— Ichiru sabes que somos gemelos verdad no me puedes mentir, no estás a gusto lo sé, así que lo mejor es irnos para que descanses ya vendremos en otra ocasión, anda – dijo Zero – solo le llamo a Kain para avisarle – pero sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, ¿porque estas deprimido? – pregunto de pronto Zero

— mm... no es nada zeki, son cosas mías - sonrió - vamos a correr ya verás cómo te gano - dijo en desafío, no podía decirle la verdad Zero, no es que no confié en el pero... se decepcionara, su hermano siempre es tan correcto y ... jamás haría algo como la irresponsabilidad que hizo el - vamos Zero, no me quiero ir - dijo seguro.

Zero no le creyó al 100% peor su aura había cambiando ya estaba más animado y sabe que Ichiru no le diría nada al no ser que quiera hacer eso algo que identificaba a los Kiryuu.

— como quieras niño tu perderás – se burlo de Ichiru y camino a donde rentaba los autos para alquilarlos se sentía tan bien tan lleno de vida podría acabar el mismo con el mundo en este instante

Ichiru sonrió con algo de arrogancia pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, a veces si era fácil de manipular, suspiro y camino al lado de su gemelo para alquilar los autos.

— zeki sabes que no puedes ganarme, recuerdas la ultima vez - expreso - creo que te hice tragar polvo - comento y vio como su hermano le frunció el ceño.

— no es cierto Kain nos interrumpió - recordaba que había hecho algo imprudente el no debía correr autos pero no podía dejar de aceptar un reto de su hermano, Kain había estado furioso, sin contar que bueno se había desmayado después de deshacerse de Ichiru con una mentira, su hermano era fácil de manipular, solo había puesto su mejor cara de tristeza, eso lo convenció- peor esta vez ni Kain podrá detenerme

— mm... es una escusa barata - susurro - pero si quieres te puedo dejar ganar - menciono mientras elegía su auto para correr

— en serio veremos quién gana Ichiru Kiryuu – acepto el reto- sin trampas ni ventajas – dijo Zero por lo menos ya sentía a Ichiru un poco más animado

Ichiru solo miro a Zero, definitivamente su hermano era fácil de manipular, con las palabras correctas y Zero se olvidaba del tema anterior pero lo que lo hace más fácil es que esta feliz, la verdad no le interesa la carrera por el que gane Zero al fin de cuenta el es el mejor en todo. Era mejor no pensar en eso, suspiro

— bien ni san, corramos sin trampas ni ventajas - dijo el peli plata menor.

— mm... ¿una apuesta?- pregunto mirando a Ichiru

— ¿que apostaremos? - inquirió saber mirando curioso a su hermano él quería correr con ganas de ganar pero eso depende de la apuesta

— algo sencillo hermanito - dijo en tono malicioso - si yo gano me dirás porque estas deprimido tú no eres así Ichiru Kiryuu , aceptas o te acobardas niñito - pico más el orgullo del menor

Ichiru por unos minutos lo miro con miedo, ¿que iba hacer? no puede contarle todo a su hermano, trago saliva por dios que le pasa el no es así, más bien es de una mente ágil, pero ahora no se le ocurre nada.

— pero... yo que ganaría? - pregunto - me dirás porque estas tan feliz? - pregunto.

— hum - lo pensó por unos segundos, no tiene por qué ocultarle a su hermano parte de la razón por la que está feliz su único problema sería que no se entere Kain que correrá - es un trato, prepárate para morder el polvo Ichi

— espera yo no dije que acepto - susurro - yo no puedo... - el menor bajo su mirada al suelo, que va hacer si pierde, contarle así como si nada, Zero soy el novio de Shiki, y ahora lo engañe con Chris, no, no puede decir eso así como así - no se – murmuro

— vaya pensé que eras un Kiryuu en fin corramos, ya veo que no confías en ti hermanito – dijo en tono de mofa – siempre serás el bebe de la casa – dijo y se encamino junto a su auto – vamos bichito - Zero sabia como odia Ichiru que le dijera así -

— Zero - reclamo el menor - no me llames así, si tanto quieres correr por la maldita apuesta hagámoslo - dijo decidido - si pierdo te digo que me pasa y si gano descubriré quien fue la persona que te robo el corazón hermanito - dijo con una sonrisa - estás de acuerdo?

Zero se quedo impactado por un momento como que al persona que el robo el corazón. Vaya Ichiru ya no era el bichito distraído de hace años estaba muy orgulloso de él y veremos si gana y si descubre quien es el dueño de su corazón

— bien bichito te ganare – dijo y corrió a su auto antes de que Ichiru le reclamara nuevamente –

_damas y caballeros - se escucho por las bocinas del autódromo -queremos informales que se está llevando una carrera que es de lo más emocionante , no puedo creerlo - decía el comentarista muy emocionado - no había visto correr a ningún novato de esa manera son 5 vueltas las que darán, pero aun así es impresionante, el auto negro con el núm. 23 está al frente por muy poco el auto verde con el núm. 30 está muy de cerca , están llegando a la curva 3 que es muy cerrada el auto 30 la toma por dentro y lo pasa , el auto 23 ruge y acelera, señoras y señores es de lo más emocionante - decía casi gritaba el comentarista –_

Chris va caminando al lado de Kaname, iba tarareando feliz, y todo por la noche que paso con su ángel gruñón, fue tan tierno con él, tan amoroso, jamás olvidara aquella noche aparte que están unidos por los dos mundos el vampírico y el Elfico, eso lo hace tan feliz, Ichiru es único, en un momento miro a su hermano que lo mira sorprendido pero ahora que lo observa bien, Kaname también está más feliz incluso sus ojos brillan.

— Kaname - nii - san, dime ¿porque estas tan feliz? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

Lo veía con cara de que hablas, bueno era verdad dios, era un regalo del cielo, él y solo habían obrado un milagro, era muy feliz, Zero era su otra mitad

— bueno te lo diré si tú me lo dices, también chibi , casi brincas de alegría- concluyo -

— mm... eres cruel con tu hermanito nii - dijo en un mohín. se dio vuelta cruzándose de brazos

— yo – dijo Kaname con su mejor cara de inocencia – cruel , no es cierto bubu – dijo y lo abrazo cariñosamente – en serio me veo feliz, será porque hace tiempo no la pasábamos en una salida de hermanos

— mm... - Chris frunció muy ligeramente el ceño, no por el sobrenombre le gusta que le diga así pero... - nii -san porque me mientes, tú no estás así de feliz por salir pasar una tarde entre hermanos, tus ojos brillan así que puedo decir que estas enamorado, ¿de quién nii-san? ¿Te corresponde? - pregunto con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Acaso era tan evidente su felicidad, quería gritarles a todos que amaba Zero con todo su corazón pero era algo que tenía que verlo primero con él –

— estoy feliz de que salgamos y que tu vuelvas a sonreír me había preocupado que estuvieras triste hace unos días y si estoy enamorado y estoy correspondido – sonrió Kaname y levanto su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Chris y su alianza brillo con el sol del atardecer

Los ojos de Chris brillaron en curiosidad, quien era la persona que robo el corazón de su hermano, y lo de su felicidad bueno eso era por su ángel, pero su hermano le pregunto nada así que no debe responder nada, lo mejor era seguir preguntando.

— Kaname - ni -san dime quien es por favor - pidió en suplica - tengo curiosidad de quien será la persona que te robo el corazón, y que tendrá que soportarte - dijo con una risilla.

— malvado bubu, soportarme a mí, que te crees si soy un pan de dios –dijo Kaname fingiendo enojarse – de acuerdo te lo diré y se acero a su oído y el susurro el nombre de amor – contento ahora dime de quién es esa piedra que traes colgada en el cuello, tu no usas esas cosas – finalizo Kaname con una sonrisa de superioridad, Chris esta atónito

Chris observo a su hermano con los ojos como platos, Zero, Zero Kiryuu es el amante de su hermano, el hermano de su ángel plateado, pero el se veía mas... como decirlo... serio si esa era la palabra, Zero kiryuu era el más centrado de los dos y la verdad se ve bien con su hermano, por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos imaginándose a su ni san con el hermano mayor de su Ichiru y le gusto ver esa imagen.

— con Zero Kiryuu - susurro bajito, ahora era mejor responder lo que Kaname le pregunto, pero tan solo recordar como llego ese dije a su cuello se sonrojo, si tan solo supiera su hermano como apareció ese dije y con quien de seguro se infarta, pero no le dirá con quien se ¿caso? sí, básicamente eso hicieron, se caso con su ángel plateado y se lo quito a Senri Shiki eso lo hacía feliz, Ichiru era solo suyo.

Después de otro cuantos minutos volvió a la realidad y miro a su hermano nuevamente y se dio cuenta que estaba esperando una respuesta.

— amm... bueno es de mm... estoy enamorado - dijo con una sonrisa triunfal - y esto es porque...mmm... el dije del mundo Elfico cuando nuestras alma se unen - termino de explicar con una sonrisa.

— pero Chris estas seguro de lo que hiciste, no quiero verte sufrir – dijo Kaname preocupado y feliz a la vez, Chris estaba madurando, sabía lo que el dije significaba una promesa de amor eterno en gaia así como para los vampiros crear un lazo de sangre –

— claro que estoy seguro, y si sufro el vale la pena - dijo con una sonrisa seguro de sus palabras - y cómo fue que te diste cuenta que estas enamorado de Zero - san? Oye ahora que me doy cuenta tengo un cuñado y esta guapo - dijo con una risilla, sabia a kaname le iba dar celos cuando dijera que esta guapo

— ¿qué? – fue lo primero que dijo Kaname – oye me niño irrespetuoso

— ¿qué? - pregunto con inocencia - dime si no es guapo, porque lo es, con esa cabellera plateada, esos ojos violetas, su piel, sus cari... etto... digo verdad que es guapo tú debes disfrutar sus caricias - dijo algo nervioso.

En el momento que describió a Zero estaba pensando en Ichiru, tal vez ahora está en un problema.

— si tienes razón mi Zero es muy guapo – dijo Kaname asegurándose de aclarar que era suyo pero algo no estaba bien – bueno Chris me dirás quien es aquel por el que vale la pena sufrir o no me lo dirás – Kaname analizo lo dicho por su hermano menor , acaso podría ser que , Kaname negó con la cabeza, pero la descripción de Chris se lo dijo todo Ichiru Kiryuu, era Ichiru o vaya ahora es su cuñado, le gustaría que Chris se lo confirmara pero sabe que por el momento no lo hará además quiere saber qué tan lejos llegaron esos dos pero los cuatro tenía un serio problema en puerta, las jóvenes Shirabuky , no mejor dejar eso para después – bien Chris creo que ya se quien es mi cuñado y tienes muy buen gusto ….. Es

_señoras y señores me informan que el conductor del auto negro es nada más y nada menos que kiryuu-sama , tenemos entre nosotros a nuestro joven benefactor demostrándonos porque ama los autos de carreras – Kaname había sido interrumpido por el sonido del interfon –_

Chris comenzó a sudar frio, no podía ser tan idiota de dar la descripción de su Ichiru, está seguro que Kaname ya lo descubrió y ahora que hará, Ichiru lo matara de eso está seguro pero no es como si le importara morir en manos de él pero... ¿qué va hacer ahora?, cuando escucho a su hermano decir que ya sabía que era estuvo a punto de infartarse pero gracias al locutor que ahora lo adora por la interrupción, que dijo algo de kiryuu sama, ¿cual kiryuu sama? el amante de su hermano o el suyo, esperen corriendo en una carrera no es eso peligro pero que está pensando.

El sangre pura de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y vio como Kaname también lo fruncía, esto no era bueno, pero primero ir a ver quién es el que está corriendo.

— ¿nii-san y si vamos a ver la carrera? - pregunto el menor de los hermanos Kuran.

Kaname frunció el seño como que un kiryuu, no me digan que es Zero que le pasa si su adrenalina sube su poder se saldrá de control y él lo sabe de seguro Ichiru lo insto a correr y Zero que no soporta un desafío, argggggg – gruño –

— Si Chris vamos a ver que están haciendo nuestros gemelos y sin esperar respuesta camino lo más rápido que pudo y calmando su aura, sus facciones se volvieron serias como debía ser

Kain quería distraerse un poco del estrés así que decidió invitar a sus hermanos al autódromo ya que se veían algo humm raros, Ichiru demasiado distraído y Zero bueno casi bailaba tango de la felicidad así que cuando iban de salida se toparon con los chicos Kuran y por educación se les invito y aceptaron. Aunque Kain tuvo que soportar la penetrante mirada de Kuran Kaname

Estaba tomando un refresco después de que se le perdieron los 4 sangre pura cuando vio a Takuma que sonreirá a alguien, cuando noto una cabellera rubia más clara que la de Takuma-san e hizo un gesto de molestia y los vio acercarse. Se levanto y

— Akatsuki – san, buenas tardes – saludo un alegre Takuma –

— Ichijou – san – dijo Kain a modo de saludo – gusta tomar asiento

— No queremos interrumpir…. – decía Takuma cuando Aido se invito solo –

— ¿cómo esta Akatsuki - san? - pregunto Aido ya sentado junto a Kain.

— bien gracias Hanabusa – kun – respondió Kain un poco turbado cuando se había movido –

— Aido compórtate, mis disculpas Akatsuki-san, Aido debemos irnos – dijo Takuma apenado y sonriendo de pena –

Aido miro a Takuma e hizo un mohín

— eres aburrido Takuma, a Akatsuki kun no le importa que me quede con el ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? - le pregunto a Kain con ojos brilloso mientras Takuma se golpeaba la frente en signo de resignación

— Eres imposible Aido – regaño tiernamente Takuma –

— no hay ningún problema Ichijou – san – dijo Kain levantando una ceja al ver como Takuma trataba a Aido – tomen asiento – dijo y llamo al mesero pero al voltear – permítanme – dijo y se levanto de improviso –

— Aido compórtate que tal que quería estar solo – dijo Takuma -

— Takuma, Akatsuki - san no dijo nada cuando me senté a su lado así que no quiere estar solo, el debe estar feliz - dijo el rubio de ojos azules - pero ¿adonde habrá ido? - pregunto Aido poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

— Aido no seas curioso – dijo Takuma cuando sintió una presencia familiar y volteo instintivamente – Shiki – susurro –

Mientras tanto Kain regresaba con un Shiki deprimido y lo abrazaba por los hombros cosa que no paso desapercibida para los ocupantes de la mesa –

— vamos shi anímate anda te invito un helado de queso – decía en tono paternal Kain mientras llegaban a la mesa una vez ahí – siento haberme levantado de improviso. shi ellos son Ichijou – san y Hanabusa –kun

Aido frunció el seño en claro signo de ¿celos? tiene ¿celos? ¿Porque lo debe abrazar de los hombros? eso le molestaba y demasiado y ¿quien era ese pelirrojo?

Shiki suspiro no tenia ánimos de nada, y cuando se le nombro el helado de queso le dio asco, no quería comer eso, no entiende porque pero así, prefiere comer otra cosa, pero en el momento que le presento a Takuma se sonrojo ligeramente, y al otro rubio Hanabusa, ¿quien era? y ¿por qué esa con Takuma? no lo recuerda bien

— gracias pero no tengo ganas de comer helado de queso - susurro y se sento en una de las sillas - buenas tarde Takuma - san, y Hanabusa - san - murmuro con una pequeña reverencia.

— tsk - Aido lo único que pudo hacer fue chasquear los dientes tenia celos mucho celos.

Kain ignoro la grosería de Aido ahora lo que le preocupaba era Shiki, no quería helado de queso pero si era su favorito.

— Vamos shi que quieres de tomar – pregunto Kain cariñosamente – que se te antoja

En eso llegaba el mesero con una limonada para Takuma y un raspado de mango para Aido quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Y al ver la limonada de Takuma se le hizo agua la boca

— Shiki…. Shiki – kun toma pediremos otra para mí - dijo Takuma al darse cuenta de los ojos brillosos de Shiki y llamo al mesero pidiendo otra limonada, tratando de calmarse Kain le había dicho que Shiki era como su hermanito igual que Aido lo era para el

— muchas gracias Takuma - san - dijo con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a beber la limonada, estaba deliciosa y eso se notaba en sus facciones - ¿qué hace aquí Takuma san? - pregunto el pelirrojo para hacer algo de conversación y no pensar en Ichiru ni lo que hizo con Takuma.

Aido solo miro a Takuma y a el pelirrojo y al parecer se gustaban eso quiere decir que Kain sigue libre para él, eso hizo que sus ojos brillaran otra vez.

— Akatsuki - san ¿le gustan las motos? - pregunto de la nada el rubio de ojos azules

Kain miraba la escena frente a él y salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz del rubio.

— si Hanabusa - kun me agradan bastante

— ¿cuántos premios has ganado? - pregunto de la nada.

— Aido – dijo Takuma saliendo de su ensoñación – no molestes a Akatsuki – san

— no me molesta - dijo seriamente Kain – un total de 15 premios en varios tipos de evento

— Kain no presumas tanto - regaño el pelirrojo cuando dejo de beber la limonada - no es para tanto - recalco el pelirrojo recordando cuando Ichiru se enfado porque no lo dejaron correr porque le decían que era demasiado peligroso, sonrió con algo de melancolía, ahí estaba otra vez recordándolo.

Aido miro al pelirrojo y le frunció el ceño

— claro que es para mucho, son 15 premios, eso quiere decir que es una gran corredor - menciono el rubio defendiendo a él peli naranjo - así que si puede presumirlos todo lo que quiera

Kain observo al niño rubio y sonrió para sus adentro era tan lindo, en fin iba a hablar cuando la noticia por el altavoz lo hizo levantarse de improviso nuevamente y observo a Shiki quien le asintió y salieron corriendo rumbo a la pista, si no era Zero seguro era Ichiru, esos niños le sacaran canas verdes.

Zero sabía que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas pero desde que trata más al príncipe de sangre pura comete cada imprudencia. Y si era Ichiru hay ese niño estaba raro últimamente pero hacer tonterías mas de las acostumbradas cuando se emocionaba era demasiado competitivo – gruño para sus adentros.

Takuma los vio levantarse y alejarse y se molesto hay ese Ichiru le daban ganas de mejor no pensaba eso saco dinero y pago y os siguió jalando a Aido que estaba con el seño fruncido desde hace rato

Shiki al momento de escuchar la noticia por el altavoz se paró de inmediato y junto con Kain se fueron corriendo a la pista de carrera, y si era Ichiru bueno quien mas, Zero no es la clase de vampiro que es imprudente, en cambio su Ichiru siempre hace lo que se le venga en gana cuando quiere y como quiere, pero correr era algo imprudente y peligroso no quiere que le pase nada malo y la adrenalina de estar corriendo le puede jugar una mala jugada y chocar y provocar un accidente donde terminara mal herido, dios no quiere pensar en ello, no puede ni quiere perderlo, apenas lo vea lo regañara. Solo espera que esté bien

Aido solo salió de su mundo de celos cuando sintió que lo jalaba para seguir a y al pelirrojo, bueno solo camino por inercia a donde lo guiaba.

Cerca de la pista la gente se aglomeraba para ver el final de carrera cuando Kaname junto con Chris llegaron no podían pasar de tanta gente que había y fueron alcanzados por los cuatro nobles, Kaname uso su poder y al gente les abrió paso, los humanos los admiraron y los vampiros hicieron una reverencia.

_Esta es la última vuelta damas y caballeros estamos ya en la última curva que es la curva peraltad, vean que habilidad que tiene el conductor del carro negro la ha tomada perfectamente el carro verde esa derrapando no esperen se ha recuperado milagrosamente pero va un carro atrás. Si señores serán un final de película, los rápido y furiosos no se han enfrentado a nuestro kiryuu-sama eso se los aseguro._

Los vampiros ahí presentes podían ver todo perfectamente gracias a su visión perfecta y Kaname y Chris estaba muy preocupado. Kain y Shiki estaban entre preocupados y molestos, porque no sabían que kiryuu estaba corriendo.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel

— si – grito de pronto el comentarista - ha ganado kiryuu –sama su auto es de buena suerte siempre escoge el de color negro y esta vez no fue la acepción. – hay que felicitarlo por la excelente carrera

Ichiru salió del auto furioso había perdido, se saco el casco y lo tiro al suelo no con mucha fuerza pero lo tiro al suelo, era injusto, bueno no pero para él era injusto no quería perder.

— Maldición - maldijo y comenzó a salir de la pista enfadado, siempre tenía que ser el segundo y siempre era su maldita culpa.

Zero freno el auto un poco lejos de la multitud, dios que gran corredor era Ichiru pero ahora el tiene un problema o mejor dicho dos el primero Ichiru seguramente se sentirá obligado a responder algo que no quiere hacer y segundo la cabeza le está dando vueltas pero fue tan pero tan emocionante.

El casco que tenía en sus manos después de quitárselo se hizo polvo

Rayos tengo que salir de aquí y calmarme se regaño mentalmente Zero, tomo varias bocanadas de aire para poder salir y cuando lo hizo dios todo estaba borroso.

El comentarista se acerco y el tuvo que sacar fuerzas para no desmayarse ahí mismo.

Zero sentía todas las presencias juntas y el empezaba a doler la cabeza no entendía lo que le preguntaban, pero vio a Kaname y a Kain caminar hasta él y trato de sonreírles estaba en serios problemas Kain lo regañaría eso era seguro-

Cuando Kaname se acerco lo suficiente expandía su aura y Kain tuvo que alejarse o morir en el intento.

— Zero que fue lo que ….. – pero Zero no lo dejo terminar –

— me tengo que ir – dijo Zero bastante desorientado –

— Zero que te pasa , Zero respóndeme

— tengo que salir de aquí o los dañare – gimió en dolor-

— piensa en algún lugar donde quieras ir – dijo Kaname y lo abrazo en ese momento la alarma contra incendios se activo –

Entre todo el barullo Kaname y Zero desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

Ichiru decidió salir de ahí y no esperar a Zero porque ahora está enfadado y de seguro se desquitara con él y la verdad no debe hacerlo ama a su hermano y sabe que la carrera fue justa y que su gemelo gano porque es mejor que él, suspiro enfadado y siguió caminando hasta que vio que Shiki se estaba acercando a él enfadado si eso se notaba, pero atrás del esta ese vampiro rubio Takuma, eso lo enfado mas, ¿qué hacia Shiki con él? pero tal vez solo se encontraron por casualidad, "si debe de ser eso" se convenció a sí mismo, ahora su problema es que lo van a regañar.

— Ichiru-sama – llamo Shiki - es usted un… – Shiki conto hasta diez – imprudente , sabes que no debes arriesgarte así – susurro – que tal si te pasa algo

— Shiki - susurro - no me llames Ichiru-sama - pidió - y no me arriesgue, soy un sangre pura - comento tratando de controlar su enojo.

— qué buena respuesta Ichiru-sama – dijo a propósito – sabes que para mi eres Ichiru y seas o no un sangre pura me preocupas, sabes que ya me tengo que ir no quiero discutir en público – dijo Shiki y se dio la vuelta – hablamos al rato – y se fue

Ichiru vio como Shiki se alejaba no dejara que se vaya no ahora que al fin escucho su voz aunque para regañarlo pero quiere seguir escuchándola.

— Shiki espera, no te vayas - dijo y comenzó a seguir al pelirrojo - Shiki - llamo para que lo esperara.

— en serio Ichi ahora no es el momento, hablaremos más tarde por favor - dijo en suplica –

— pero Shiki - dijo angustiado - yo... yo te echo de menos - susurro.

— yo también pequeño pero... -suspiro - necesito pensar te prometo que hablaremos esta noche, de acuerdo

Kain estaba furioso que se creí Kuran había expandido su aura y ni él podía con eso, lo vio acercarse a Zero y por alguna razón supo que estaría bien mejor iría con Ichiru ese niño y sus imprudencias, vio a Ichiru cabizbajo y se acerco a él ante la atenta mirada de Chris

— Ichiru – lo llamo Kain–

— qué? - pregunto molesto.

— no me hables así , solo quiero saber

— ¿qué? ¿Que quieres saber? - pregunto enfrentando a Kain.

— primero no me hables así que soy tu hermano mayor y segundo quiero saber si estás bien eso es todo - pensó en regañarlo pero ya estaba grandecito además se veía deprimido y no paso desapercibido - Ichiru -llamo

— mm... estoy bien, acaso me vez alguna herida visible o hueles mi sangre, estoy bien no me paso nada Kain- dijo bajito

— no seas sarcástico conmigo, sabes a que me refiero, te ves mal anímicamente, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, vamos quien es mi hermanito consentido y rebelde - le llamo en forma infantil, sabía que reaccionaria ente esto pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que dos personas mas veían la escena y se acero a él y le dio un tierno abrazo -

— yo no soy consentido Kain - susurro - y lo de rebelde mm... solo hago lo que quiero -comento y abrazo a Kain - sabes no quiero perderlo - susurro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del vampiro noble.

— sabes que si eres mi consentido, por ti daría mi vida y te lo eh demostrado pero no estamos en eso a quien no quieres perder - sabía que no hablaría o quizá si pero su pequeño rebelde está deprimido así que lo abrazo con más fuerza -

— no quiero perderlo, el es mi todo - abrazo mas fuerte a Kain - dime porque tengo que ser tan estúpido - pidió - mm... perdón no tienes que responder, no me hagas caso estoy extraño últimamente - susurro y se separo del abrazo.

— hay Ichiru, que voy a hacer contigo - dijo en tono fraternal - no eres estúpido solo imprudente, mira ve y habla con la persona a la que no quieres perder y si te quiere sabrá escucharte y llegaran a una solución - termino levantando el rosto de Ichiru y dándole una de sus escasas sonrisas para animarlo - te veo al rato - susurro y se alejo - conocía a Ichiru así que era lo mejor

Ichiru sonrió levemente, Kain siempre tenía un buen consejo, definitivamente era un buen hermano mayor.

— gracias - susurro al ver como se iba su hermano mayor.

Luego por inercia porque sintió que alguien lo llamaba volteo y miro a Chris, ese mocoso, que lo miraba hum ¿celoso? ¿Molesto? no sabe cuál es esa mirada, pero después vio como se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, el peli plata no pudo evitar seguir con la vista cada uno de sus movimientos.

Chris estaba furioso primero el pelirrojo y ahora ese grandulón que se creían que podían manoseara s u gruñón, bueno claro que no pero de repente sintio unas terribles ganas de, llorar a él nunca lo había visto con esa mirada tan tierna, ni cundo estuvieron juntos, si había química, pasión pero...no quería pensar que solo había sido un juego para él así con esos pensamientos Chris se alejo hasta llegar al estacionamiento y….

— hola hermoso porque tan solo - oyó una voz grave y rasposa –

Chris se asusto por unos minutos y se detuvo en seco

Ichiru siguió a Chris escondiendo su aura para ver a donde se dirigía y cuando lo encontró vio algo que no le gusto nada Chris estaba siendo acosado,

Ichiru supo que era un cazador y el tonto mocoso ahora estaba atrapado en un sello, estaba en peligro, debía ayudarlo pero ¿cómo? bueno es un sangre pura tiene poder, se concentro y materializo una de sus espadas gemelas en su mano, no quiso morder su dedo porque su sangre iba a delatar que estaba allí y Chris se daría cuenta antes y lo más seguro es que lo delatara, sin querer claro, que está allí.

Se acerco con sigilo y cuando estuvo ya lo más cerca de ese degenerado cazador por la espalda, sin tocar el sello claro le puso la espada en el cuello.

— Libéralo, o tu cabeza será cortada – susurro amenazante.

Chris estaba tratando de procesar lo que pasaba tenía que librarse del sello pero no podía, uso toda su fuerza pero no lo conseguía la fuerza le estaba faltado empezaba a ver borroso, porque no era como Kaname a él nunca le pasaban estas cosas, se puso un mano en el pecho el sello estaba absorbiendo su fuerza y lo único en lo que pensaba era en Ichiru y lo volvió a llamar - cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió ahí estaba su Ichiru con espada en mano

— hazlo ahora - exigió, al ver como Chris cada vez estaba más pálido que antes - hazlo o morirás - amenazo cortando levemente la piel del cuello de ese maldito bastardo, tal vez no fue una buena idea porque el olor a sangre inundo el lugar y sus ansias de sangre crecieron, ¿desde cuándo no tomaba sangre? sus ojos se volvieron carmín brillante deseosos por ese liquido vital, pero debía calmarse trato de aguantar la respiración para no perder el control y terminar mordiendo a ese mal nacido aunque se lo merecía pero no debía porque eso provocaría una guerra entre cazadores y vampiros, y si sabe que alguna vez empezara pero cuando empiece esa guerra no será por su irresponsabilidad.

— Vamos, vamos si no es para tanto - gruño el cazador - podemos compartirlo no seas envidioso -gimió el cazador cuando al espada le hizo un corte

— no lo compartiré contigo... él es mío - gruño y acerco mas su espada al cuello de ese mal nacido - dime prefieres morir por mi espada, soltarlo, o que te convierta en mi sirviente - dijo de forma fría inexpresiva, sin mostrar duda de sus palabras.

— Cálmate chico - dijo el cazador liberando el sello - ya esta - pero no termino de hablar cuando cayo inconsciente , Ichiru lo había golpeado con el mango de la espada y en segundo ya tenía a Chris en sus brazos que se desvanecía

— Ichiru - susurro mientras tomaba aire para reponerse y acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Ichiru –

Ichiru se dio cuenta que estaba débil y no dudo un momento en reconfortarlo entre sus brazos, el pobre estaba por desmayarse.

— estas bien? - Pregunto el peli plata intentando controlar su sed - no tienes que ser tan distraído que pasa si no hubiese estado cerca? - pregunto algo enfadado.

— Angelum Meum, gracias - dijo Chris mas repuesto - lo siento - pero se dio cuenta de que Ichiru había perdido sus amatistas a estaban rojos sus bellos ojos y sin más expuso su cuello - bebe - dijo Chris con todo el amor que le tenía a Ichiru

— no puedo... - dijo y cerro sus ojos - estoy bien puedo controlarme, y para la otra ten más cuidado, ya te sientes bien ¿verdad? - pregunto.

— si estoy bien Ichiru, bebe lo necesitas, por favor - dijo Chris - no soporto verte en dolor Angelum Meum -suplico Chris, verlo así lo lastimaba.

— oye tontito estoy bien, si acá alguien necesita sangre es el que fue atacado por un cazador y que yo recuerde fuiste tú - susurro y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Chris sabía que Ichiru era necio así que...

— bien lo hare angelum meum pero solo si tu lo haces también - Chris fingió marearse y cerro sus ojos -

— Chris estas bien? óyeme ya bebe mi sangre - exigió y expuso su cuello.

Chris sabía perfectamente que olor de la sangre de su Ichiru llegaría a todos y cada uno de los vampiro que había en al zona y no podía ni quería que nadie más imaginara el beber de ese dulce néctar así que se acerco a Ichiru y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

— Ichiru debemos movernos de aquí – susurro Chris – debes alimentarte porque todo lo que soy y lo que tengo es para ti y por ti, gracias por decir que te pertenezco , por toda la eternidad angelum meum , ahora sí – Chris recito -sprung (saltar)

En cuestión de segundos aparecieron en al recamara de chirs y este respiraba con algo de dificultad y aflojaba el abrazo sobre Ichiru

Ichiru miro para todos lados, ¿cómo es que ahora estaban en la habitación de Chris? sí hace dos segundos atrás estaban en el estacionamiento esto era extraño, bueno eso le pasa por no estudiar nada del mundo elfico y vampírico en fin no es como si le interesara mucho pero ahora tiene curiosidad, iba a preguntar cuando sintió que respiraba con dificultad y aflojaba su abrazo.

— oye mocoso, ¿estás bien? - pregunto, le dijo mocoso solo para volver a lo que eran antes, si es que se puede.

Le dijo mocoso otra vez pensaba Chris, eso dolía, el lo amaba tanto que dolía así que con mucho esfuerzo se alejo de él y se puso en pie perdiendo el equilibrio, necesita dormir por lo menos unas cuantas horas para reponerse.

— Si – trato de gruñir Chris, lo amaba pero tenía su orgullo además las actitudes de Ichiru lo confundía un momento era su caballero en armadura plateada y en otro era el mismo gruñón de siempre, pero sus ojos lo delataban – te puedes ir yo….. – no termino de hablar ya que empezó a caer

Ichiru vio como se alejo de él y intento pararse pero perdía el equilibrio luego lo escucho intentando gruñir, ¿se pregunta si la actitud de cambio solo porque le dijo mocoso, era divertido ver que él puede causar todo esos cambio de ánimo en el menor, pero no debería ser divertido, maldición.

El peli plata luego vio como el pelinegro comenzó a caer al suelo, no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo en brazos nuevamente.

— si estas muy bien - dijo con sarcasmo - no intentes hacer cosas que no puedes, bebé de mi sangre y recupérate - susurro algo preocupado.

— no gracias los mocosos no necesitamos favores de, de ….. –intento jalar aire – déjame quiero dormir angelum meum - susurro Chris y era cierto pero empezaba a temblar porque su presión bajo igual que su temperatura, había hecho mucho esfuerzo transportando a dos persona, durmiendo se le pasaría – por favor – le suplico no quería que lo viera así

— oye no seas orgulloso, estas mal debes beber mi sangre, porque no puedes beber de nadie más que no sea de mía - dijo celoso - bebe pequeño por favor - pidió cerrando los ojos, sin querer había llevado su vista al cuello del vampiro sangre pura entre sus brazos, y ahora desea proclamar ese cuello como suyo pero no puede, no si Chris esta así de mal - pequeño por favor - volvió a suplicar.

Chris oyó como le llamo Ichiru y eso lo hizo sentir importante, pero Ichiru solo se lo decía cuando le veía en ese estado tan lamentable, no, no era justo el siempre quería ser su pequeño dios porque estaba sí de sensible y sin soportarlo más dejo salir un par de lagrimas, dolía y mucho

— no lo hare – dijo finalmente – yo no necesito tu lastima Ichiru, yo te amo

Ichiru abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar yo te amo, dios ¿qué estaba haciendo? y mas encima lo hizo llorar esto no debía ser así. El peli plata tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

— pequeño yo no te tengo lastima, no llores ¿sí? - pidió con voz ronca, estaba perdiendo el control tiene sed y demasiada - mejor bebe o ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? - pregunto cerrando fuertemente los ojos y llevo una de sus manos a su garganta.

— Ichiru – llamo - angelum meum - volvió a llamarlo y al obtener su atención – me quieres aunque sea un poco – dijo un poco sonrojado

— ¿qué crees? - pregunto con su respiración irregular - que estaría aquí contigo porque se me dio la gana, idiota - dijo con cariño en la voz para que el vampiro de ojos verdes no se lo tomara a mal - me preocupo por ti ¿contento?

Chris trato de sonreír estaba muy cansado pero antes que nada necesitaba que Ichiru su ángel se alimentara podía sentir su dolor, tomo una bocanada de aire y en un rápido movimiento estaba sentado sobre la piernas de Ichiru y exponiendo su cuello.

— en serio – pregunto fingiendo dudar- pues si es así bebe de mi sangre Ichiru, por favor – dijo Chris abrazándolo para evitar el vértigo que le provoco otro mareo

— no puedo... no puedo hacerlo te lastimare, no quiero lastimarte - susurro y abrazo mas fuerte el cuerpo de Chris - muérdeme - pidió - por favor Chris si no lo haces yo no lo hare

Chris no necesito mas incentivo, si para que su Ichiru bebiera de su sangre y se recupera el tenía que hacer lo mismo, la verdad se sacrificaría, la sangre de su angelum meum era deliciosa pero no se le apetecía y sin más poso sus labios en el cuello de Ichiru y empezó a prepararlo sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí y sus colmillos se alargaron, le dolían pero por Ichiru era lo menos que podía soportar, por su ángel.

Chris espero a que Ichiru lo imitara para poder clavar sus colmillos, dios le dolían en fin Ichiru valía la pena y gimió cerca del oído de Ichiru

Ichiru no se demoro mucho en imitar lo que Chris hacia sobre su cuello, pero maldición esto era endemoniadamente excitante y mucho más cuando sintió el gemido de Chris en su oído, se estaba excitando demasiado, dejo llevarse por sus sentidos y enterró sus colmillos en la piel cremosa del cuello del vampiro sobre él, comenzó a beber la deliciosa sangre del pelinegro, perdiéndose en la sensación gratificante de beber directo del cuello de alguien.

Chris sentía su cuerpo arder estaba a mil su lado vampiro está resurgiendo, quería sentir a Ichiru quería que le hiciera el amor ahí en el piso quería sentir todas y cada una de las caricias que Ichiru era capaz de darle, Dios se lo pedirá o no, su ángel se está recuperando de su sed de sangre

— Ichiru – gimió alejándose del cuello de su esposo – ichi – susurraba mientras Ichiru seguía bebiendo de su cuello era algo tan gratificante y sensual - angelum meum hazme el amor, hazme tuyo – decía un Chris sonrojado de donde saco el valor de pedir cosas así, volvió a gemir y acaricio la espalda y el cabello de Ichiru

Ichiru estaba consciente de cada una de las palabras que había dicho Chris y Dios también deseaba hacerle el amor pero... no sabe si debe, pero lo desea, desea sentir las caricias tímidas, los besos, y escuchar sus gemidos desea todo de Chris, desea ser importante para alguien más que para... el peli plata decidió que no era tiempo de pensar en él, mientras seguía bebiendo comenzó a rasgar la ropa que andaba trayendo el menor y cuando tuvo parte de la piel del pecho paso sus manos por aquel atractivo lugar y saco los colmillos del cuello de Chris y se separo unos centímetros del vampiro y lo miro con deseo, para después deshacerse de la camisa rasgada.

— Ichiru – gimió Chris viéndolo a los ojos por alguna razón su lado vampiro salió a relucir y sin medir las consecuencias de su actos se acerco al pecho de Ichiru y con su colmillos rasgo la camisa de este junto la piel, lo sintió estremecerse y siguió bajando y justo cuando llego a su entrepierna la acaricio con sus mejilla cual gatito restregándose contra su amo para luego y por encima de ropa le dio una leve mordida, alzo al vista y se lanzo a sus labios haciéndolo caer de espaldas, se separo un poco y luego como un felino al acecho gateo sensualmente ante la atenta mirada de Ichiru, estaba muy sonrojado pero sabía que Ichiru era un gran amante y no quería que lo tomara como un simple juego

Con Aido

Aido Estaba furioso el solo quería un poco de atención de Kain conocerlo un poco más y Kain ni lo miraba siquiera a pero no fueran el peli rojo o el peli plata porque corría ¿que tenía algo con esos dos o que pasaba?

Camino rumbo a la salida del autódromo cuando sus admiradoras lo rodearon, bueno por lo menos se distraería

— Aido-Sempai – gritaban todas al unisonó - denos un autógrafo por favor

— Claro – afirmo y empezó a dar autógrafos – oigan ya me tengo que ir

— Aido-Sempai estará mucho en Japón- preguntaron

— Un par de semanas todavía

— Y modelara más – dijeron esperanzadas -

— Probablemente pero no tengo las fechas, si me dan sus mails les mando la información o mejor entren a mi pagina y ahí verán todo lo que necesiten – pero antes de Aido terminara de hablar ya tenía en sus manos varias hojas con direcciones de correo – vaya muchas gracias ahora si me voy pero ya saben son mis favoritas – dijo, camino unos pasos, se giro y fingió dispararles. Todas gritaron a coro

— Aido Sempai es tan kawaii

Aido camino y vio las hojas en sus manos y se acordó de Kain ¿eso era lo que quería de él? un solo un poco de atención pero ¿Por qué? , digo es guapo, sexy, salvajemente sexy pensó. Tal vez Takuma me pueda ayudar si, se dijo a sí mismo y con esa idea camino rumbo a la salida del autódromo.

Iba perdido en su mundo cuando un aroma conocido lo hizo detenerse Himler pensó y así fue pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que

— Hola Hana no piensas saludarme - dijo un rubio platinado de unos 26 años y con una horrible marca en el rostro parándose enfrente de Aido - que mala educación

— Quítate

— No lo creo – gruño y lo tomo por el brazo – has pensado en lo que te propuse

— No tengo nada que pensar, te dije que no me interesa – dijo con firmeza y se soltó con brusquedad –

— Ni por tu padre él puede salir dañado en una de esas

— Ni por él , el sabe cuidarse de tipos como tú, así que si no me dejas en paz te arrepentirás - decía aido muy confiado decidido a irse –

— No lo creo – chasqueo los dedos y 6 tipos más aparecieron rodeando a aido

— No me asustan

— Pues deberías – sonrió con maldad Himler –

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Aido despertaba algo confundido donde estaba esa no era su habitación ni del departamento en Tokio ni de su casa en Alemania , donde estaba y lo peor no era eso estaba desnudo que rayos había pasado, recordaba a Himler y que había peleado con ellos para poder alejarse cuando había llegado Akatsuki Sempai, si eso era Kain había llegado y, lo había ayudado, no mejor dicho rescatado, que genial, ahora era la damisela en peligro, bueno eso está bien él quería su atención pero como es que llego a esa cama y estaba desnudo y adolorido.

Aido Hizo funcionar su cerebro a todo vapor cuando de pronto recordó todo, fue claro demasiado claro por kami-sama había dormido con Kain Kiryuu o Akatsuki hay ya no sabía cómo se apellidaba, por dios, es que no era cierto o si

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y vio salir a Kain solo con una toalla o debería decir mini toalla en la cintura y secándose el cabello eso lo hizo sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

— Estas bien chiquito – pregunto Kain cuando lo vio todo rojo –

— Si – susurro –

— Kain se acerco a él y puso la mano en la frente para verificar su temperatura y la toalla subió un poco mas dejando casi anda a la imaginación y Aido solo trago y puso su mano en el esculpido pecho de Kain.

— Akatsuki – gimió Aido cuando rozo la cálida piel –

— Anoche era Kain – sonrió Kain por lo hermoso que se veía aido todo sonrojado – o es que ya olvidaste los besos y las caricias – y lo beso tiernamente recostándolo.

Kain se había vuelto adicto a los besos inocentes de aido desde que los probo y quería besarlo nuevamente aunque cabe decir que mientras dormía le robo varios besos.

Se pregunto así mismo que le pasaba, el era un adulto, hombre maduro con responsabilidades no un hormonal adolecente y enamoradizo pero cuando vio a Aido en persona por primera vez y lo salvo de sus admiradoras solo pensaba en ese niño, por dios le llevaba 6 años pero en estos momentos no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la edad.

No puedo comprender lo que sentí con tu mirar

Pero desde aquel día no concibo concentrar

Fue una sonrisa dulce que no podre olvidar

Un amor en el fuego es difícil de explicar

Habían salido del autódromo todos mojados porque las alarmas contra incendio se habían activado después de defenderse de esos maleantes tendría que hablar con el Sensei con respecto a eso pero un gemido de Aido que estaba debajo suyo lo hizo recordar esos hermosos momentos.

FLASH BACK

— Gracias Akatsuki o debo decir kiryuu – Sempai - pregunto aido –

— No fue nada – respondió Kain con su típica seriedad – pero quienes eran esos tipos ven vamos a que te pongas ropa seca te puede hacer daño – dijo aunque mentalmente se golpeo son vampiros no se enferman pero esa mala costumbre de ser sobreprotector –

— Así está bien pero quiero saber cuál es su apellido, estoy confundido

— Mi nombre es kiryuu Kain el Akatsuki es mi apellido original pero Orez Kiryuu me adopto legalmente, quienes eran esos maleantes parecías conocerlos bien Hanabusa – gruño Kain pensando en que aido pudiera andar en malos pasos y saliera lastimado –

— Aido, mi nombre real es aido Cross peor me gusta el Hanabusa y si lamentablemente si los conozco, Chris y yo somos lo que los humanos llaman niños genio y terminamos la carrera a los 14 años me recibí de arquitecto y administrador de empresas además me gusta modelar

— Eso lo sé – dijo molesto Kain interrumpiéndolo mientras lo guiaba a la parte de arriba –

— Parece molestarle Akatsuki – Sempai

— No me cambies el tema quiénes son esos tipos

— Uf, Henri Himler estudio conmigo en el tronco común en la universidad pero empezó a andar en malos pasos y siempre quiso que bueno, que yo estuviera con él pero nunca lo hice, me amenazo varia veces con dañar a mi Outo-san pero - aido tomo aire - mi Outo-san me dijo que él podía defenderse y que tomara la decisión de lo que debía hacer pero por mí , después corrieron a Himler de la universidad y no supe mas de el hasta hoy. Y porque le molesta que modele soy tan malo haciéndolo – quiso saber Aido después de que termino su explicación es mas no sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones

— No lo haces mal ese es el punto – dijo molesto y le quito a Aido el saco que le había puesto ya que traía ropa de lino y cuando los extintores se prendieron su ropa se mojo y se pego a su pequeño cuerpo y era una enorme tentación y lo desconcentraba para poder escapar sin provocar más daños en el autódromo –

— De verdad crees que modelo bien, gracia Akatsuki-Sempai - dijo e instintivamente se lanzo a sus brazos provocando que Kain se fuera para atrás y Aido cayó sobre él – yo, lo siento, Gomen ne – dijo un rubio todo rojo

Kain no soporto mas, Aido Hanabusa era la personificación de la inocencia y el pecado terrenal, creado como la tentación divina para hacer pecar al más santo y el no era ninguno y simplemente se sentó aun con Aido sobre sus piernas lo abrazo y beso cariñosa y tiernamente para ir intensificando el beso.

Aido no supo qué hacer Kain Akatsuki era tan hermoso y así de cerca sus ojos mostraban un fuego salvaje y pasional , trato de disculparse pero Kain no lo dejo y lo empezó a besar y Aido trato de regresarle el beso jamás había besado a nadie y menos así de apasionado y era tan deliciosamente gratificante.

La ropa mojada de Aido y su poder hicieron a Kain estremecerse de pasión y sus ojos se volvieron casi rojizos, parecían llamas bailando en el infierno de la lujuria, incitando a gozar del pecado de la carne hipnotizando a sus víctimas.

Kain acaricio la espalda de aido y lo vio cerrar sus ojos en placer mientras sus manos se acercaban a su rostro con cierto temor pero Kain no quería eso, quería sentir las pequeñas y frías manos de aido, necesitaba bajar su temperatura corporal que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. Tomo las manos de Aido y las guío a la piel expuesta de su pecho.

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Vuelvo a mirar el brillo intenso que tiene hoy

Con tu mirar me has vuelto a despertar el amor

Puedo dejar lo obscuro de mi vida hacia atrás

— Hazlo – ronroneo Kain –

— Akatsuki-Sempai – gimió Aido al sentir esa piel ardiente estremecerse bajo su tacto –

— Kain , Aido soy Kain – gruño y lo volvió a besar – Aido - repitió como un mantra el nombre de ese niño que lo volvió loco desde la primera vez que lo vio, dos años tratando de olvidar ese rostro de niño hermoso, de ese ángel de hielo.

La ropa de ambos desapareció y Kain los llevo a la cama, dejo a Aido investigar, que lo tocara como quisiera que se sintiera seguro de lo hacían que experimentara, era un niño tan hermoso.

Antes de conocerte me invadía la soledad

solo en una amargura copa y copa y nada mas

ahora que estas tan cerca si logro olvidar

esos momentos tristes que el pasado quedara

— Kain – llamo Aido – yo, yo…

— Estas seguro mi niño hermoso - pregunto Kain y aido asintió muy sonrojado

Kain había tenido que aguantar cada inocente caricia y controlarse para no saltarle encima eran años en abstinencia de caricias dulces y tímidas pero llenas de sentimientos sinceros.

Las palabras dejaron de ser necesarias, ambos estaban conectados por alguna fuerza extraña, Kain toco con maestría el cuerpo de aido haciéndolo gemir de placer, lo acaricio hasta excitarlo y hacerlo llegar a la locura llevándolo a su primer orgasmo de la noche y aido solo le beso con ardiente pasión como recompensa.

Su meta era hacerlo gozar tanto como fuera posible, no quería que rogara por mas no había necesidad él estaba para eso para satisfacerlo quería que esta primera vez la recordara con amor y fuera inolvidable no como la suya.

Los ojos de aido eran fuego azul y Kain supo que debía dar el siguiente paso se levanto y fue al baño por una botella de aceite para bebé, razón o motivo para ayudar a la penetración y no lastimarlo, no tenia lubricante a la mano, digo su vida sexual había sido heterosexual era y seria su único niño, repitió su mente.

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Que lo triste ha quedado atrás

Acaricio la espalda baja de su niño con el aceite preparándolo amorosamente y lo ayudo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, lo dejaría auto penetrarse para que fueran a su ritmo, porque por Kain ya hubiera entrado y salido sin piedad.

Aido cerró los ojos en incomodidad porque a decir verdad no le dolía Kain era genial se estaba preocupando por él y eso lo hizo sentirse amado y deseado.

Una vez acoplados y con ayuda de Kain Aido empezó el sube y baja, Dios era delicioso, aido nunca pensó en estar con un hombre bueno Kain no era un hombre común era su demonio personal, porque a decir verdad asustaba un poco su naturaleza salvaje y era lo que le atraía más de él. Kain invirtió posiciones para tomar el miembro de aido y masturbarlo haciendo que gimiera de placer y terminara en su mano.

Se besaron con pasión desmedida y Kain lo acostó boca abajo y lo penetro, estiro sus brazos y los acaricio, beso su cuello y espalda sintiéndolo gruñir mientras entraba de una sola estocada llegando a su próstata y salía con calma agónica.

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Que lo triste a quedado atrás

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Antes me invadía la soledad

Pasaron largos minutos de autentica dicha para ambos sobre todo para Aido que sentía morirse de placer Dios nunca pensó que esto podría ser así, su primera vez estaba siendo avasalladoramente genial.

Kain lo recostó y se posiciono entre sus piernas y entro en el mirándolo con pasión, con deseo y porque no con amor y eso lo asusto por unos segundo pero aido se acerco a su cuello y lo beso preparándolo para morderlo.

— Hazlo - pido Kain en un gemido –

— En verdad puedo Kain – susurro aido –

— Si bebe todo lo que desees mi niño hermoso – gruño Kain – Dios

Aido lo mordió haciendo que Kain terminara dentro de él y ante la cálida sensación Aido llego a otro clímax aun más potente que los anteriores y se dejo caer agotado, Dios si así eran las sesiones de hacer el amor con Kain, era genial

Ambos se quedaron dormidos por un rato para después volver a hacer el amor toda la noche, una y otra vez sin descanso, Kain era un gran amante según podía decir aido.

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Tu mirada me hizo cambiar

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

Vuelvo a sentir por dentro una gran felicidad

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Aido gimió al sentir el cuerpo húmedo de Kain sobre el suyo y los besos que le daba eran tan, Dios tan deliciosos que abrió su boca y le permitió a Kain profundizar el beso.

Del beso pasaron a las caricias tiernas y de esta a las apasionadas. Pronto ambos gemían de placer y empezaron haciendo el amor en la cama, siguieron por el tocador y acabaron en la tina del baño.

Se bañaron y arreglaron claro que Kain le prestó ropa ha Aido, la de él estaba sucia y arrugada y Aido más que feliz la acepto aunque tuvo que hacerle algunos ajustes rápidos.

Bajaron a comer algo y Kain se ofreció a llevar a aido al hotel porque tenía que verse con Chris

— Vamos te llevo – ofreció Kain y se encamino a la cochera seguido de aido quien vio una harley davidson y brinco de emoción –

— Es hermosa Kain me dejarías conducirla – puso su mejor sonrisa y ojitos suplicantes y se acerco a Kain lo jalo de la camisa para que se agachara y lo beso tiernamente-

— Hanabusa Eso se llama abuso de poder sabes – afirmo Kain abrazándolo por la cintura y dándole una de sus escasas pero sensuales sonrisas – y solo la podrás conducir si me das otro beso – dijo Kain cerca de la boca de Aido, que le estaba pasando con este niño parecía un tonto adolecente, cargo Aido mientras él se sentaba en la moto con aido a horcajadas – tienes permiso

Claro que si - aido gimió y lo beso apasionadamente quería mas de Kain mucho más

Después de una hora más llegaron al hotel

— Kain – dijo Aido todo rojo – fue fantástico

— Aido – susurro Kain –

— Bueno me voy y Kain, te amo – dijo Aido y espero la reacción de Kain fue quedarse sin habla, al final Aido le dio un fugaz beso antes de entrar a las instalaciones –

Kain se quedo de piedra y no supo que responder a ese te amo, que demonios había hecho si lo que necesitaba era desahogar sus necesidades sexuales hubiera ido a buscar a una sexo servidora o sexo servidor lo que fuera como había terminado haciéndole el amor insaciablemente ha Aido Hanabusa, porque lo había tomado tanto como ambos habían deseado, era un maldito bastardo por Dios y no solo eso había traicionado a Usagui.

Puso la moto en marcha y acelero saliendo de la ciudad yendo directamente a Osaka para pedir perdón por lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

que les parecio el cap¡? espero les haya gustado un beso ^^

_**¿reviews?**_


	7. ¿que precio tiene el cielo?

hola ^^ aquí vengo con un nuevo cap de eclipse, espero les guste lo se me demore mucho u.u gomen gomen ^^ pero espero les guste ^^ un beso y les quiero cuidense mucho ^^

N/A: etto... creo que debo decirle que por como va en rumbo el fic, pos... mmm... creo que al final Ichiru es el principal... gomen gomen... solo salio, en verdad al principio debía de ser un Kaname Zero, pero es que... solo salio sólito, aunque si salen mucho las otras parejas, así que para mi en lo personal, es como un fic con todas las parejas de principales y pos... si va salir mucho Ichiru.

**Recuerden que este fic lo hago con mi amiga darthmocy ^^**

muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^

**Vero:** hola etto... bueno que te puedo decir de zero... pos solo le dio una crisis por asi decirlo, lo de shiki, SE-CRE-TO, jeje... pero aunque no lo creas shiki no es un santo... lo de ichi... pos UF ya no se, chris le quiero pero... lo de kain y aido, si son muy lindos ^^ les adoro-^^, te dejo cuidate mucho y nos leemos ^^

**lexkai:** hola ^^ lo que le paso a zero, pos es una crisis, no te preocupes esta bien ^^ lo del castigo, pos al final sucede otra cosa juju... lo de arruinar la pareja de zero y kaname, pos no lo se, tal vez si, tal vez no, jeje, muchas gracias por comentar jeje un beso y nos leemos ^^

**tania56:** Hola, lo siento por demorarme mucho pero... es que ... UF (suspiro) bueno no tengo escusa pero verdad que me perdonas? ^^ etto, lo de ichiru y takuma, la verdad esa es mi pareja favorita pero... pos asi son las cosas, chris es un amor pero... aaaa... etto... que mas... shiki no es un santo en todo esto creeme, bueno, mejor te dejo para que puedas leer un beso y nos leemos ^^

* * *

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR**_

_**QUE PRECIO TIENE EL CIELO**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

**CAPITULO 6**

**¿QUE PRECIO TIENE EL CIELO?**

Kaname se había recuperado de la situación con Zero e iba a verlo en este momento para saber cómo seguía. Llego a la suite de los Kiryuu y toco al recibir el entren camino dentro de la habitación

— Lady Kiryuu buenos días – saludo un caballeroso Kaname –

— Buenos días Kaname ¿Cómo estas hijo? – dijo Shizuka algo triste, ya que ha intentado sacar a Zero de su habitación pero no puede y esta tan preocupada por su hijo – dime Kaname ¿vienes buscando a alguien?

— Si vengo a ver como sigue Zero, le sucede algo lady Kiryuu – pregunto Kaname –

— hay Kaname, Zero no quiere salir de su habitación, no come y ni siquiera a salido de la cama, ha estado allí durante todo el día sin hacer nada, y por más que he tratado que salga no quiere – dijo tristemente Shizuka – no sé qué le pasa, estoy preocupada

— si me permite pasar a verlo a lo mejor puedo averiguar que el sucede – pidió Kaname con su habitual tono calmado y sereno, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de Zero

— Hijo te lo agradecería mucho, pasa a verlo – dijo Shizuka viendo una esperanza en que Kaname pudiera sacar a su hijo de la habitación.

— Gracias con su permiso – dijo Kaname con una reverencia, camino a la habitación de su Zero y entro sin tocar si era verdad lo que Shizuka le había dicho seguro no abriría – Zero – lo llamo desde la entrada

Zero se tenso al sentir el aura de Kaname y al escuchar la aterciopelada voz del castaño llamándolo, pero no le respondió sin embargo no pudo evitar moverse tapándose más con las sabanas y las cobijas para ocultarse entre ellas.

— Porque me ignoras petite que te hice – dijo Kaname algo triste y sentándose junto a Zero en la cama – quieres que me vaya

— no – dijo bajito muy bajito pero sabe que Kaname lo escucho, quería decirle muchas cosas pero se siente tan culpable, había lastimado a Kaname por su imprudencia en el autódromo y eso no se lo perdonara nunca, como pudo ser capaz de lastimar a la persona que ama tanto.

— entonces petite que te sucede te sigues sintiendo mal, necesita más de mi sangre – pregunto Kaname con verdadera preocupación – Zero si quieres que me vaya dímelo pero déjame ver que estas bien por favor – susurro y lo abrazo lo mejor que pudo en esa posición

— Estoy bien – murmuro bajito – ya me siento bien – susurro – no quiero que te vayas – expreso recibiendo el abrazo de Kaname y se movió un poco para abrazarlo también, aunque no lo merezca no puede evitar querer todos esos abrazos del sangre pura

— En verdad Zero sabes que no me puedes mentir verdad – pregunto el castaño – siento que algo te pasa y quiero ayudarte somos uno recuerdas además lady Shizuka está preocupada – dijo sin más –a demás quiero ver si me acompañas al templo tzukimine – expreso besando el rostro de Zero sobre las sabanas

— ¿no estás enojado conmigo? – pregunto Zero con voz triste.

— Porque debería estarlo – dijo algo desorientado Kaname –

— Porque yo te lastime en el autódromo – dijo triste – yo, yo no te merezco – comento bajito.

— No seas tontito Zero – dijo con amor Kaname – no me lastimaste en el autódromo petite, pero el verte así deprimido si me lastima , no me gustas así – fingió enojarse pero sin dejar de abrazarlo

— claro que si te lastime, ¿acaso no estuviste en cama? - pregunto aun escondiendo su rostro entre las sabanas - yo... yo lo siento - se disculpo.

— Zero mírame – pido – por favor

Zero saco su cabeza lentamente por las sabanas y miro los ojos color vino de Kaname, esos sensuales ojos que lo dejaban sin habla siempre que se concentraba en ellos, era increíble que el siempre hacia todo lo que Kaname le pedía, sin importar el que y en cualquier situación, se supone que se había propuesto no sacar la cabeza de su escondite, pero ahí está mirando a los ojos a aquel sexy castaño.

— Me amas – pregunto Kaname –

— Con toda mi alma – confeso el peli plata aun perdido en los ojos color vino de Kaname -

— Entonces que hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar me hubieras dejado a mi suerte, me hubieras dejado solo - expreso Kaname –

— Claro que no, te hubiera dado toda mi energía y mi fuerza con tal que a ti no te pase nada – dijo seguro – pero no es lo mis…

— Si, si es lo mismo, yo daría mi vida por ti, somos uno Zero y me duele que no lo entiendas, me duele tu dolor, si algo te llegara a pasar no se qué haría y no me gusta que te culpes de esa manera – dijo con firmeza separándose de Zero – porque entonces yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar escondido en una cueva me has salvado de Kaito varias veces así que el que no te merece soy yo – Kaname giro su rostro era penoso recordar esas situaciones

— Pero yo no quiero que nada malo te pase, te amo, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti – expreso saliéndose de la cama para pararse enfrente de Kaname, lo malo era que solo estaba con el pantalón del pijama y su pecho estaba desnudo, pero pensándolo bien eso podría llegar a ser bueno.

— Ni yo sin ti Zero, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida – dijo Kaname algo distraído por el pecho de su niño frente a él - ya no pienses en eso anímate me acompañas a desayunar tengo hambre – susurro Kaname y jalo a Zero de la cintura pegando su rostro el abdomen bien esculpido de su pequeño esposo

— hai – acepto Zero con una sonrisa – te amo – profeso el peli plata y acaricio los cabellos castaños de Kaname - ¿tú te sientes bien? – pregunto soltando un suspiro al sentir el rostro de Kaname tan cerca de su estomago, si Kaname se enterara que su abdomen es sensible de seguro lo usaría para su provecho es mejor no decirle nada por ahora

— Si estoy perfectamente – susurro Kaname frotando su mejilla en el estómago de Zero, la piel era tan suave y olía delicioso, parecía un lindo gatito frotándose contra su dueño, se giro y le dio un tierno beso – mejor que nunca, entonces saldrás conmigo a dar la vuelta o nos quedamos aquí – dijo en tono malicioso –

— Creo que la vuelta – dijo estremeciéndose de placer al sentir el beso de Kaname en su estomago, Dios su estomago era demasiado sensible con eso ya comenzaba a excitarse pero no, no podían hacerlo aquí, aquí estaba Shizuka y los podía escuchar pero era injusto que solo es se quedara con las ganas.

Zero sonrió maliciosamente y se soltó un poquito del agarre de Kaname y en forma inocente y sin que Kaname pensara que lo hizo apropósito toco el miembro del castaño pero saco la mano de allí casi de inmediato.

— perdón no fue mi intensión – dijo y se dio vuelta para ir a buscar algo a su closet para vestirse.

Kaname se levanto de la cama y alcanzo a Zero en el closet y lo abrazo por la espalda y acaricio su sensible estómago porque si se dio cuenta de eso.

— A donde quieres ir petite – ronroneo en su oído - quieres que te espere aquí y le hago compañía a mi suegra – le susurro al oído – y si te perdono

Zero se estremeció en los brazos de Kaname al sentir aquella caricia Dios está seguro que Kaname se dio cuenta que es su punto débil pero no puede hacer nada ahora, maldición se está excitando y si se excita más le dará lo mismo que su madre los pueda escuchar, al diablo con la moral, se dijo a sí mismo y se dio vuelta entre los brazos de Kaname y lo beso con pasión pasado sus brazos por el cuello de Kaname y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello castaño sedoso de Kaname.

— Zero – gimió Kaname sin poder contenerse – creo que iré a ver a tu mama, mientras te cambias – dios pensó Kaname se estaba delatando – porque ni pienses que saldrás así de sensual – susurro y volvió a besar a su Zero , dios este niño ero tan delicioso

— uhm… ¿Por qué te quiere ir? – Pregunto Zero en un mohín – cobarde – murmuro bajito pero sabe que Kaname lo escucho al fin de cuenta están aun abrazados.

— Zero le sonrió y llevo su boca al cuello de Kaname y comenzó a besarlo en el área de mordedura sabe que eso le gusta a Kaname y que provoca placer porque cuando Kaname le hace eso mismo en el cuello también le da escalofríos de placer.

— No es cobardía es – gimió – sensatez, Zero – susurro Kaname y junto mas sus cuerpos comenzando a besarle el cuello también, al diablo con la sensatez no quería irse quería tomar a Zero ahí junto al closet – te amo tanto petite

— Yo también – ronroneo – pero… ¿ya no quiere ir con mi madre? – pregunto divertido aguantando sus gemidos – sabes que puede venir a ver qué está pasando, porque que yo recuerde uhm… metemos mucho ruido – dijo rojo como un tomate.

— Eres cruel conmigo – dijo besándolo apasionadamente – no tardes petite porque si lo haces regresare y te hare el amor aunque tu mamá se entere – amenazo Kaname sensualmente y rozo sus caderas para alejarse de Zero y antes de salir tomo una bocanada de aire - no tardes

Zero después de vestirse salió de su habitación con una sonrisa y saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y luego le dijo que saldría con Kaname que le enseñaría la ciudad, sabe que le mintió pero que más le podría decir madre, "saldré con Kaname a hacer el amor por ahí" si como no.

Después de que le dijo aquello a su madre salió del hotel con Kaname realmente no sabía dónde iban a ir

— Kaname ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunto Zero.

— Es una sorpresa – dijo un misterioso Kaname llegando a un auto deportivo – conduciré hoy te parece bien – anuncio mientras le abría la puerta a Zero de un mustang convertible negro -

— uhm una sorpresa? - murmuro para sí y entro al auto - ¿donde es? - pregunto curioso - dime por favor - pidió - y yo uhm ... te digo o hago algo que tú quieras

— en serio te estás vendiendo a un demonio Zero – gruño Kaname y lo beso apasionadamente para separarse después y arrancar el automóvil haciendo rugir sus 350 HP – vamos a tomoeda al templo Tzukimine – dijo y puso su mano en el muslo de Zero – ponte el cinturón

— uhm al templo? - pregunto mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad - para qué? - cuestiono - y no me importa venderme a un demonio si ese demonio eres tu - le sonrió.

— Y si te digo que para casarnos mi bello ángel – ronroneo Kaname mientras subía la mano por el muslo de Zero hasta llegar a la altura de la ingle mientras cambiaba la velocidad con la otra mano

— ¿casar... nos? - pregunto dudoso- nosotros? en un templo? - dijo Zero sorprendido y luego se miro para ver su vestimenta, mientras intentaba no gemir por las atenciones de Kaname en su ingle - pero no estoy vestido para la ocasión - murmuro - espera nosotros ya nos casamos - murmuro

— Si, nosotros, ¿o no te gustaría hacerlo por las leyes humanas también? – dijo Kaname con un poco de tristeza , sin quitar su mano de la ingle de Zero y la acercaba más a su hombría -

— en serio? - pregunto alegre - pero Kana yo no estoy vestido para la ocasión, me tenias que decir para estar presentable, uhm... en verdad nos casaremos por las leyes humanas? - pregunto - Kaname tu si sabes cómo hacerme feliz

— y el verte feliz me hace feliz a mí y por lo demás no te preocupes tu solo disfruta el viaje , en la guantera hay cd si quieres poner música – dijo Kaname pasando un brazo por los hombros de Zero para que se acerara a él – te quiero mucho petite

— yo también te quiero bueno yo te amo Kaname – le sonrió el peli plata y beso el cuello del castaño – ¿Kaname tendremos luna de miel? Pero en verdad no estoy vestido para la ocasión – murmuro – digo mírame estoy con unos jeans una playera y una chaqueta de cuero no creo que la gente se case así

— Te vez hermoso así Zero – sonrió Kaname y suspiro por el beso en su cuello – confía en mi además no importa como estemos vestidos o por lo menos para mí – afirmó Kaname cambiando la velocidad a cuarta - y la luna de miel si claro que al tendremos quieres que la planeemos o te sorprendo amor – giro su rostro para buscar los labios de Zero – te amo

— uhm quiero ir a uhm… Italia – dijo Zero besando los labios de Kaname – y si confió en ti – le sonrió – también podemos ir a Venecia o uhm… ¿Inglaterra?

— Tus deseos son mis órdenes petite, oye te vez algo pálido que desayunaste - pregunto preocupado Kaname

— uhm... em... te desayune a ti - ronroneo - ¿adónde iremos primero? - pregunto cambiando de tema

— hay Zero sabes que me preocupa que no te alimentes bien – dijo con seriedad Kaname – espera – quito su brazo de los hombros de Zero y lo paso a la parte de atrás soltando el volante y pasando una pequeña petaca al frente y entregándosela a Zero , la petaca contenía un sándwich de queso manchego el favorito de Zero y una malteada de fresa – para ti

— uhm… Zero vio el sándwich y se le hizo agua la boca pero al ver la malteada se le revolvió el estomago y se la entrego de vuelta a Kaname – se ve uhm… no se me antoja eso huele feo – dijo y luego regreso a su pan y lo mordió y sintió que estaba comiendo algo hecho por los mismos ángeles, delicioso.

— Te gusto el sándwich – pregunto Kaname –

— Delicioso – ronroneo – gracias Kaname – dijo besándole la mejilla – ¿y no tienes más? – pregunto ilusionado

— En serio vaya pensé que no habían quedado bien es la primera vez que hago sándwich – sonrío Kaname – oye pero y la malteada que tiene de raro yo la probé y estaba comestible – dijo pensativo Kaname y pasando su brazo nuevamente hacia atrás y sacando una maleta con más sándwiches – come los que quieras

— Gracias Kaname – sonrió al ver más sándwich - y lo de la malteada uhm no lo sé normalmente me gusta pero hoy no la quiero ver – dijo pero luego se sintió mal al darse cuenta que Kaname la había preparado – pero sabes la probare – le sonrió y miro la malteada la tomo y se la llevo a la boca…

— no es necesario que te la tomes Zero te puede hacer mal , además aquí entre nos solo se hacer sándwich de queso – se sonrojo – la malteada me la tomare yo en todo caso hay una botella de agua en la guantera –

— Entonces no la hiciste tu – pregunto dejando la malteada donde estaba suspirando aliviado – pero los sándwich están deliciosos – dijo mordiéndolo y saboreando el delicioso queso machego.

Kaname negó con la cabeza y sonrió tiernamente su Zero se veía como un niño comiendo golosinas pero al verdad que a los sándwich no eran de su agrado pero sabía que a Zero le encantaban.

Después de eso la plática fue amena y trivial haciendo el camino a Tomoeda tranquilo llegando en la mitad del tiempo ya que Kaname conducía demasiado rápido haciendo rugir el motor de su mustang. Una vez hubieron llegado se dirigieron las oficinas del templo.

Kaname tomo a Zero de la mano y noto que el temblaba ligeramente

— Zero estas bien – pregunto Kaname – podemos dejarla para después cuando estés seguro de…..

— estoy seguro Kaname solo estoy ansioso – le interrumpió y lo miro a los ojos para que viera que no le estaba mintiendo.

— De verdad – sonrió Kaname y lo abrazo cuando una voz los interrumpió –

— Kuran – sama buenos días – dijo un monje –

— Hermano buenos días, el es Zero mi persona especial – dijo con orgullo Kaname –

— Hola Zero – saludo - están seguros de lo que desean hacer – pregunto el monje –

— Buenos días – dijo Zero – yo estoy muy seguro que deseo estar con Kaname toda mi vida – dijo sonrojado.

— Yo también hermano

— Bueno en ese caso síganme por favor – pidió el monje al llegar al templo central le indico a Kaname una habitación y guío a Zero a otra

— Zero – kun aquí encontraras lo necesario regresare por ti en 5 min – dijo y salió dejando a Zero dentro de la pequeña habitación –

Zero entro a la habitación y vio un futon y se fue donde el futon y recogió el yukata que estaba sobre ella la lo vio y quedo maravillado era un yukata negro y el obi era violeta como sus ojos, era hermoso se quedo unos segundos viéndolo embobado y luego recordó que solo tenía 5 minutos; el peli plata se saco la ropa y se puso el yukata sonriendo y luego el obi, se acerco a un espejo que está allí y se miro a sí mismo, luego tomo los tatamis y se los puso, luego se arreglo un poco el cabello.

El monje llego y no pudo dejar de apreciar lo bien que se veía el joven de cabello plateado y le indico que lo siguiera, después de caminar un poco llegaron al lugar de la ceremonia y Kaname ya lo estaba esperando el yukata de Kaname era de los que se usan para las artes marciales igual en color negro con el obi color vino al ver a Zero se sonrojo se veía hermoso su pequeño elfo dios estaba para comérselo y le tendió la mano para que se acercara

Zero tomo la mano de Kaname acercándose a él con un sonrisa y sonrojado, Dios Kaname se veía completamente hermoso aunque todo lo que usara Kaname lo hacía verse hermoso, realmente no entiende como alguien como Kaname se fijo en el pero ahora solo puede disfrutar esa decisión. Al fin de cuenta el amor era mutuo.

La ceremonia fue sencilla hicieron sus votos e hicieron el tradicional ritual de té para después sellar su compromiso con un casto beso y las felicitaciones del monje quien los invito a visitar del festival que empezaba desde temprano.

Sin cambiarse ambos llegaron a la zona del festival ya había instalados algunos puestos de comida y venta de artículos pero había algo que sabía que a Zero el fascinaría igual que a él un puesto de libros de todas clases, que iban desde literatura clásica, universal, romántica hasta mangas.

Ahí se dirigieron tomados de la mano lo bueno es que no hacía mucho sol ya que Kaname aun nos e recuperaba del todo de su desgaste de energía y el sol le molestaba como todo buen vampiro

Zero va de la mano con Kaname y cuando llegaron al puesto de libros tomo un libro y comenzó a leer el dorso y luego lo dejo en donde estaba no le había llamado la atención, luego miro a Kaname para ver qué libro iba a ver, por lo general a él le gusta todo tipo de libro pero ya tiene la mayoría en casa así que verlos allí en el puesto no le significaba nada porque ya los tenia, muy poco no tenia pero era por bueno simplemente no le llamaban la atención o porque no vivió en las manos de maría o de Ichiru, en fin, prefiere ver qué tipo de libros le gusta a Kaname, de seguro debe ser algo muy interesante.

Kaname estaba observando un libro de ciencia ficción que él había llamado la atención y uno de mecánica uno para modificar su auto y otro para distraerse si genial pero volteo a ver los rompecabezas había uno de unos elfos, vaya que coincidencia pensó 20,000 piezas si lo comprara y le pedirá a Zero que le ayude a armarlo será muy entretenido.

— Algo de tu interés amor – susurro Kaname en el odio de Zero –

— no realmente, los tengo todos – respondió con sinceridad - ¿y a ti te interesa algo? – pregunto con curiosidad volteando la cabeza para darle un casto beso en los labios a Kaname

— si - dijo Kaname – tu

— bueno tu también me llamas la atención – ronroneo – pero ya me tienes – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Y tu a mí, pienso comprar un rompecabezas para distraerme un rato te gustaría armarlo conmigo - dijo sensualmente llevando a Zero a donde estaban estos -

— por supuesto – acepto el peli plata caminando al lado de Kaname – ¿cual compraremos?

— ese de ahí - dijo señalando la caja más grande - me recuerda a ti

Zero le sonrió y miro la caja, era de unos elfos de cabello plateado, y era uno de 20 mil piezas de seguro entre ambos no se demoraran mas de unas horas claro si es que no se ponen a hacer otras cosas un poco más interesantes.

— Entonces compremos ese y ese - dijo apuntando a otro que era de vampiros - ese me recuerda a ti mi caballero vampiro. - susurro bajito.

— Zero -llamo Kaname - te encuentras bien , si quieres que nos vamos - di algo decaído Kaname

— no - respondió - me quiero quedar pero tengo un poco de hambre - dijo mirando los ojos vinos de su amante - si me compras algo para comer - pidió con una sonrisa - o prefieres que te coma a ti? - pregunto apegándose al cuerpo de y besando su cuello - porque a mí no me importaría comerme este manjar que tengo delante de mi - ronroneo pasando su lengua por el cuello de Kaname, realmente no le interesa que la gente los vea al fin de cuenta son esposos por las leyes humanas y las leyes vampira, dios eso lo hace tan pero tan feliz

— Zero – gimió Kaname - vamos a que comas algo, mira por allá pero hay que lavarnos las manos - dijo Kaname tomando sus libros y sus rompecabezas y pagándolos –

Tomo la mano de Zero y lo llevo a servicio de caballeros para lavarse las manos pero apenas entraron y ya lo tenía acorralado contra la puerta de los baños, besando sus labios o mejor dicho devorándolos

Zero sonrió y devolvió el beso con necesidad dios esto era el cielo por fin esta besando a Kaname y tal vez pueden hacer algo mas en verdad lo necesita ha tratado de controlarse desde la mañana y si que era difícil no sabe cómo se controlo tanto. el peli plata llevo una de sus manos al cabello de mientras que la otra se encargaba de sacarle el obi de para deshacerse del yukata, cuando lo logro se lo saco y lo tiro a un lado del baño y luego comenzó a sacarle el yukata a con delicadeza pero a vez con rapidez, necesitaba tocar a su amante y mucho, en el momento que logro su cometido sonrió y dejo de besar los labios del purasangre y llevo sus labios a los hombros del vampiro entre sus brazos besándolos con devoción

— mm? - pregunto mientras seguía besando los hombros de Kaname y luego dejo de hacerlo y lo miro para después comenzar a trazar un camino de besos hasta el límite que marca los bóxer, Zero sonrió y beso el miembro de Kaname por encima de la tela provocándolo, dios no sabe cómo es que está haciendo esto y en un baño público pero le gusta y mucho

Kaname trato de no gemir sonoramente pero Zero lo estaba volviendo loco y mando toda su cordura derechito al hotel, tomo a Zero por los hombros y sin más lo levanto lo giro y lo recargo en el lavabo y beso su cuello pasando sus afilados colmillos por la zona de la mordida Zero intento voltearse pero Kaname no se lo permitió y acerco a su hombría al cuerpo de su Zero, quería oírlo gemir.

— petite me enloqueces – gruño Kaname mientras metía sus manos por entre el yukata tocando la pálida piel de su pequeño esposo -

— Hazme el amor kana - pidió Zero evitando gemir aunque quería estar desnudo y que sus pieles se rozaran, quería hacer el amor con Kaname y todo lo que con lleva eso - Kaname - gimió al fin cuando sintió las manos de Kaname en su piel.

Kaname oyó la petición de su Zero y bajo una de sus manos para acariciar la pierna del peli plata y la subió lentamente hasta la ingle y moviéndola hasta la cara interior del muslo topándose con los bóxers de Zero.

Mientras su otra mano seguía acariciando el pecho de Zero y uno de sus pezones que ya estaba duro igual que su miembro movió la mano desde la hombría de Zero hasta su trasero y al subió hasta encontrar el resorte de los bóxers con algo de desesperación los rasgo sin más y acaricio aquel pequeño y redondo trasero que era solo suyo por la eternidad deteniéndose en la entrada

— Kaname - gimió el peli plata abrazando fuertemente al castaño - por favor, desnúdame - suplico - hazme tuyo

Kaname ni tarde ni perezoso deshizo el nudo del obi (qué bueno que no es un obi para mujer porque si no ya lo hubiera rasgado) levanto a Zero en brazos y con sus poderes atranco al puerta y llego a uno de los privados mientras caminaba preparaba a Zero con delicadeza y rapidez el también estaba algo desesperado, lo bueno de su poder es que podía mover cosas con la mente así que logro liberar su hombría sin dejar de atender a su Zero.

Se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y empezó a bajar a Zero sobre su hombría poco a poco para no lastimarlo mientras el mismo se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar por la hermosa sensación que le provocaba la situación. Se acerco a los labios de Zero y los beso con urgencia

— Zero – gimió Kaname – estás bien

Zero se estremeció ante las atenciones de Kaname, era todo tan, tan delicioso que no podía evitar querer mas, luego cuando comenzó a prepararlo trato de no gemir pero no pudo aguantar mucho sin hacerlo, pero cuando lo posiciono sobre su miembro dios eso era el cielo y ahí tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir por la maravillosa sensación.

— hai - dijo Zero moviéndose lentamente por el miembro de Kaname - hazme gemir -pidió en forma lujuriosa-

— Zero – gruño Kaname al sentir su miembro rodeando por el calor del cuerpo de Zero subió sus caderas hasta tocar fondo – te amo tanto - susurro y acerco su boca a su cuello dando pequeñas mordidas pero sin perforar la piel y acariciaba la espalda del peli plata con sus uñas ligeramente crecidas , movía sus caderas hacia arriba tratando de tocar el punto sensible de Zero una de sus manos llego al miembro de Zero y acaricio exclusivamente la punta

Zero comenzó a gemir sonoramente cuando Kaname toco aquel punto en su interior y más cuando el castaño comenzó a acariciar la punta de su miembro dios sí que era delicioso esto era el mismo cielo.

— Kaname - gimió Zero - te amo - dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello de y llevando sus manos al cabello del castaño acariciándolo lentamente y con amor.

— Por kami - gruño kaname a pesar de estar en una situación algo incomoda - no hagas eso - ronroneo

— que cosa? - pregunto con inocencia mientras besaba el cuello de Kaname y seguía acariciando los cabellos de Kaname

— Zero – dijo Kaname en advertencia, dios tenía que seguir atrancando la puerta y se está perdiendo en las sensaciones que le provoca Zero - por dios - hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y de un rápido movimiento se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y llego al lavabo, acostó a Zero sin salir de él y empezó a acariciar su estomago con la mano que tenia libre

Zero se estremeció al sentir las caricias de en su estomago dios no sabía si se iba poder a controlar, le encantan pero por kami.

— Kaname - gimió en voz alta – Kaname por favor - suplico arqueando la espalda -

Kaname salió de Zero y entro en un rápido movimiento tocando el punto sensible de su Zero y se acerco a su cuello para morderlo mientras hacía movimiento de sube y baja sobre el miembro su Zero.

— Zero puedo – gimió Kaname quería el permiso para poder morderlo y culminar

— hai - asintió sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban ante el inminente clímax - yo.. ya no... aguanto

Kaname no espero más y preparo el cuello de Zero y enterró sus colmillos con extrema lentitud sintiendo a Zero arquear la espalda y expuso el mismo su cuello quería la mordida de Zero y con un gruñido dio una estocada profunda en ese hermoso cuerpo.

Zero se estremeció al sentir la tortuosa mordida de Kaname para después arquear la espalda y al ver la invitación de Kaname el también se acerco a su cuello y lo mordió lentamente volviendo a arquearse al sentir la profunda estocada llegando al final con un gruñido pero siguió enterrando sus colmillos en aquella maravillosa piel y comenzó a beber lentamente y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Kaname otra vez.

Kaname llego a su clímax ante la inminente mordida y las hermosas caricias de Zero sobre su cabello y termino dentro de su petite

— je te aime petite , mon aime - gimió Kaname con el poco aliento que le quedaba – eres fantástico Zero – le dijo besándolo al separarse de su cuello –

Después de su fantástico encuentro en el baño de caballeros Zero y Kaname salían como si nada ya que Zero se moría aun de hambre y urgió a Kaname a ir a comer ramen tenía un raro antojo de ramen.

Kaname lo complació como siempre pero la comida china no era muy de su agrado aunque no negó que el gusto pero él prefiere otra clase de comida no es una buena carne bañada en vino tinto un vino de sangre y no se algo dulce para finalizar pero por Zero comería lo que fuera aunque su estomago estaba todo revuelto.

Después de comer Kaname lo invito al cine aun había tiempo antes de regresar a Tokio y prepararse para salir llamaría a el aeropuerto para que prepararan el jet privado de los Kuran.

Zero salió del cine algo alucinado habían ido a ver una película francesa ahí se entero que Kaname es cinéfilo y que sus preferencias son el cine internacional en este caso francés. La película se llamo el beso francés y bueno la trama era buena aunque demasiado realista para su gusto.

El viaje de regreso fue muy como decirlo inquietante, caluroso y porque no excitante. Kaname manejaba con una sola mano ya que la otra la traía en la pierna de Zero por debajo del yukata e igual Zero en cierto momento Kaname detuvo el mustang y se abalanzo sobre Zero y se acariciaron por largos minutos antes de llegar al hotel para cambiarse.

Kaname se tele transporto a la recamara de Zero pero antes de seguir con lo que hacían en el carro se despidió del quedaron de verse y se fue a su recamara de la misma forma.

No era buena idea que los vieran con yukatas ceremoniales habían llegado al acuerdo de que aun no era tiempo además estaba el posible compromiso con las shirabuki

-0-

Zero está llegando al despacho de sus padres y sabe que Ichiru está con ellos, si él fue el que los reunió allí para hablar con ellos, claro no les dirá que se caso con Kaname porque de seguro a su padre le da un infarto junto a Shizuka y a Ichiru bueno de seguro querrá matar a Kaname

Zero movió la cabeza negativamente y suspiro al ver la puerta del despacho de sus padre golpeo delicadamente la puerta y espero el pase de sus padres y cuando lo escucho entro a la habitación con tranquilidad y saludo a Orez con un abrazo y a Shizuka con un beso en la mejilla y a Ichiru uhm también con un abrazo.

— papá - llamo Zero

— que sucede Zero, porque la urgencia de reunirnos - pregunto Orez con cierta premura

— uhm es que tengo que salir de viaje - dijo sin rodeos

— De viaje a donde – pregunto Shizuka apenas en la mañana lo veía apático y sin ganas de nada –

— Zero no creo que sea conveniente en este momento – dijo Orez con autoridad - si nos dices el problema tal vez se pueda resolver desde aquí

— a donde iras Zero? - pregunto Ichiru

— emm... al hotel de Italia, digo emm... hay un problema con uhm... con... el restorant y necesitan mi presencia allí y también hay un pequeño problema con el hotel pero yo lo arreglare - dijo inventando lo mejor posible su excusa.

— ¿un problema con el hotel? - pregunto Ichiru sin entender nada - ¿y el restorant? yo no he recibido...

Zero miro a Ichiru para que se callara.

Ichiru suspiro y se quedo callado pero no se iba a quedar sin una buena explicación apenas este a solas con Zero le pedirá una buena explicación

— Puede ir Shiki o Kain incluso iré personalmente no debes – Orez detuvo su solicitud pensando las palabras adecuadas para que Ichiru no se entere de la enfermedad de Zero - alejarte de Japón

— Si hijo – intervino Shizuka – por favor

— emm... no hay problema papá yo puedo ir, digo quiero ir a comprar unas cosas a Italia también - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿y algo que Ichiru quiere verdad ichi?

— emm... yo... - Ichiru miro a su hermano que le pedía apoyo con la mirada y suspiro - si, por favor tráeme lo que te pedí Zero - dijo con una sonrisa - papá no creo que haya problema que Zero vaya, al fin de cuenta ya esta grande ya sabe cuidarse solo

— me niego Zero , no debes viajar y tú lo sabes – dijo con enfado Shizuka – Orez – llamo a su esposo

— Zero – llamo Orez – de verdad tu mama está preocupada por este viaje relámpago, que puede ser tan importante y urgente

— emmm... - Zero no sabía qué hacer tenía que salir con una buena excusa para irse de luna de miel con Kaname pero que-

— mamá, padre, Zero puede encargarse de este problema confíen en el, aparte él se sabe cuidar solo ya esta grande, deberían dejar de sobreprotegerlo - dijo Ichiru rodando los ojos - y si es muy pero muy importante su viaje, un empresario muy conocido quiere comprar unas acciones al restorant de Zero pero... digamos que ese empresario no es de muy buena fama entonces los representantes legales de Italia no saben qué hacer y por eso tiene que ir Zero para explicarle el porqué no puede vender esas acciones, no es verdad Zero?

Zero miro a su hermano sorprendido, Dios Ichiru era un experto mintiendo, eso era sorprendente pero está seguro que querrá algo a cambio por esta ayuda bueno eso luego lo verán era mejor seguirle el juego.

— si mamá, papá es muy importante este viaje debo hacerlo

— lo vez que vaya Shiki el que se encargue – dijo Shizuka no quería que su niño saliera y si le daba otra crisis por suerte esta vez estuvo el joven Kuran que si no quien sabe que hubiera sido de uno de sus bebes – sabes que el lleva todos los asuntos legales , no creo que niño sea tan mal hermano para no apoyarte Zero

— Zero ya que insiste que te acompañen Shiki y Kain - agrego Orez –

— Shiki no irá - dijo Ichiru con seriedad - el, él tiene cosas que hacer conmigo, digo aquí - dijo el menor de los gemelos.

Zero miro a Ichiru algo sorprendido pero omitió ese comentario.

— uhm... kain no puede viajar tiene... emm... tiene una operación si, una operación para esta semana.

Orez sabía que Zero tramaba algo no nada era su padre y era igual de obstinado que Ichiru y esta discusión era tonta , sus hijos eran empresarios y no podían estar a disposición de los permisos de sus padres, admite que está preocupado pero según le dijo Shizuka había salido en la mañana con el joven Kuran

— De acuerdo Zero ya no son unos niños y saben lo que hacen – dijo con seriedad Orez – espero que sus asuntos se arreglen y eso va para los dos y espero sus informes este fin de semana – dijo por finiquitada la platica Orez y tomo a Shizuka de la mano y se al llevo antes de que siguiera con la discusión

Ichiru sonrió al ver como sus padres se fueron y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación para obstruir la puerta, era hora de la conversación con su lindo hermanito.

— Zero - llamo tranquilamente - ahora dime porque tu urgencia por ir a Italia.

— Yo urgencia en realidad no hay urgencia - dijo Zero fingiendo ignorancia -

— ¿en serio? - pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa -

— En serio, bueno Ichiru me voy tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Zero caminando hacia la puerta como si nada –

— ni creas que te escaparas tan fácilmente, porque si no hay urgencia le dirá a nuestro padre que la cirugía de Kain es mentira y que no existe ningún empresario que quiere comprar acciones - dijo serio y obstruyendo la salida.

— Ichiru – gimió Zero – a esos e le llama chantaje sabías y está penado por la ley – Zero movió al cabeza negativamente – iré a ver a alguien muy importante para mi ichi así que ya me tengo que ir , gracias por la ayuda te traeré algo de Italia

— uhm eres un enojón Zero, procura recordarme que no te vuelva a ayudar - dijo serio y enojado - solo quería saber, yo también me voy - dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

— Mira quién habla de ser enojón , ya te dije que voy a ver a alguien pero aun no quiero que nadie sepa quién es recuerda que hay un posible enlace matrimonial con las shirabuki y bueno soy un poco supersticioso , pero cuando esta situación se pueda dar a conocer tú serás el primero en saberlo confía en mi Ichi – sonrió Zero con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos – anda ichi o acaso yo me moleste porque no dejaste ir a Shiki conmigo a Italia , es temporada baja y no hay mucho trabajo pero confió en tus razones, se que ustedes dos traen algo entre manos los conozco no por nada son mis hermanitos y lo peor es que nunca me invitan a sus travesuras – dijo Zero un poco triste de repente - no quiero irme y que te quedes enojado Ichi

— uhm, tampoco querías que Shiki fuera así que no creo que te interese aparte, solo te ayude a deshacerte de uno de ellos - dijo aun dándole la espalda - yo me encargue de Shiki y tu de Kain ¿no?, aparte no estamos tramando ninguna travesura y si no te invitamos es porque tú eres el... que importa simplemente no queremos meterte en problemas con nuestro padre - dijo caminando - y no estoy enojado.

— Y tu como sabes que no quería que Shiki fuera conmigo hace mucho que no salimos juntos – dijo Zero ya empezando a molestarse porque el siempre lo apoya sin ninguna explicación y aunque es cortante nunca le da la espalda ni se enoja – y yo soy el que dímelo – pregunto Zero – tu no entiendes nada y si estas molesto yo soy tu gemelo y por eso y como me importas yo siento tu molestia pero no me dejas acercarme a ti , nunca lo haces – dijo Zero en un jadeo y con la voz entrecortada – me tengo que ir, haz lo que quieras a veces eres tan imposible - gruño Zero pero se detuvo a tomar aire, porque de pronto sintió ganas de llorar y sin mas salió de la habitación -

Ichiru agacho la cabeza cuando vio que su hermano salió enfadado, esto era perfecto ahora se había peleado con su otro hermano ahora solo le faltaba Kain, y si sigue así de seguro también terminara peleado con él, suspiro y salió de la habitación rumbo a su habitación, no quería seguir a Zero porque sabe que esto terminara peor que antes.

Zero camino rumbo a su habitación saco sus papeles como pasaporte y visa tomo un saco y se encamino rumbo al estacionamiento donde tenía que verse con Kaname, quería llegar antes que él para relajarse un poco siempre era lo mismo con Ichiru en verdad no lo entendía. Llego al último nivel del estacionamiento y corrió hasta el primero eso haría que se calmara antes de ver a Kaname.

Kaname se apresuro a llegar al punto de reunión algo andaba mal con Zero sentía el lazo algo turbado y no sabía que era así que se apresuro y lo vio ahí algo agitado y con la cabeza agachada

— Petite que te pasa – pregunto preocupado Kaname –

— uhm... Kaname - dijo tomando una respiración profunda - no es nada no te preocupes, nos vamos ahora - pidió.

— Claro amor pero que tienes estas pálido – dijo y lo abrazo para guiarlo al coche –

— me pelie con ichiru - dijo triste.

Kaname se quedo estático por unos segundos no sabía bien que decir el en su vida se había peleado con Chris adoraba a su hermanito y la verdad cabe decirlo Chris es un santo con él, porque de que hizo travesuras las hizo y más cuando Aido estaba presente eran dinamita

— petite animo ya verás que todo se resolverá – dijo Kaname abrazándolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo - supongo que es normal las peleas pero si quieres yo lo regaño – dijo Kaname en tono juguetón y haciéndole cosquillas a Zero en el estomago –

Zero sonrió y luego abrazo mas a Kaname

— es mejor que no me toques el estomago o yo me vengare - susurro juguetón - y si son demasiado normales en nosotros pero Ichiru... Ichiru es imposible

— no te tengo miedo Kiryuu – ronroneo Kaname mientras tomaba a Zero en brazos y se tele transportaba a el aeropuerto más precisamente a uno de los baños de la zona vip – y lo alzo un poco y le beso el estomago

— ahh - gimió sonoramente el peli plata - Kaname, es injusto - susurro llevando una de sus manos al cabello de su amante acariciándolos lentamente - te gusta - pregunto olvidándose completamente del tema de Ichiru

— Que – pregunto Kaname tratando de no gemir – tu o que me acaricies el cabello – gruño sensualmente – deja de hacer eso estamos en un baño público – gimió Kaname sin poder controlarse

— tu también me estas torturando, aparte ya lo hemos hecho en un baño público - dijo rojo - y no oí que te quejaras esa vez - sonrió sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Kaname

— no recuerdo los caballeros no tenemos memoria pero si me haces el favor de refrescar mi memoria – dijo sensualmente bajando a Zero, el avión ya estaba listo solo faltaban ellos – mi lindo esposo

— suena hermoso la palabra esposo - dijo con una sonrisa - y creo que deberíamos esperar a llegar a Italia - expreso con una sonrisa y tomo la mano de Kaname para salir de ahí e ir al avión.

— Hummm no lo creo – dijo Kaname y jalo a Zero lo pego a la pared aprisionándolo y besándolo con pasión hasta dejarlo sin aliento - ahora si ya nos podemos ir

Zero hizo un pequeño mohín pero decidió que era mejor ir al avión antes de llegar atrasados. Camino al lado de Kaname hasta al avión.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del avión Zero sonrió y se lanzo encima de Kaname besándolo o más bien devorándolo con pasión sin darle tiempo de recuperar el aire perdido por sus besos, Dios quería a Kaname y lo quería ahora.

— Kaname – le gimió en el oído y atrapo el lóbulo de la oreja con su boca.

— petite espera a que despeguemos - gimió Kaname tratando de tomar aire -

— no quiero – ronroneo besando el cuello de Kaname y acariciando el cabello castaño – compláceme si? – pidió sin dejar de acariciar el sedoso cabello de Kaname.

Kaname gimió en placer cargo a Zero y lo llevo al compartimiento diseñado como recamara para los viajes largos, lo acostó y lo beso apasionadamente mientras se deshacía de la camisa que tria puesta

— Kaname te amo - ronroneo besando a Kaname con pasión y siguió acariciando los cabellos de Kaname mientras ayudaba a Kaname para deshacerse de la molesta camisa y él le saco le destrozo la camisa a Kaname. - te amo

Kaname trataba de contenerse pero Zero lo estaba enloqueciendo así que sin más ni mas rasgo la ropa de Zero y se dedico a besar su estomaguito mientras lo preparaba para el siguiente paso

por otro lado las bocinas de avión sonaron

Les habla su capitán despegaremos en unos minutos favor de tomar asiento y abrocharse los citrones, apagar los celulares. por su atención gracias

-0-

Zero amor despierta - pedía Kaname que acababa de regresar del servicio en el cual se deshizo de lo que tenía en su estomago - anda Zero no seas flojo llegamos a el aeropuerto de california – llamaba Kaname sin existo si tenían 1 hr de haberse dormido pero era culpa de su petite - tenemos que ir a comprar ropa - dijo y beso su estomago seguro que con eso despertaría

— uhm – Zero se removió en la cama al sentir un beso en su estomago – akanhamhme tenhhngo suheño – dijo algo inentendible y se acomodo mejor en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

— petite no te la pasaras todo el viaje durmiendo o si - dijo y beso su cuello y acaricio nuevamente su estomago

— uhm cinco minutos mas – dijo soñoliento tratando de seguir durmiendo y de ignorar las caricias en su estomago – Kaname lo hicimos hace poco por favor solo 5 minutos.

— de acuerdo petite pero tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa no puede andar por ir desnudo - se rio y salió para ir a buscar al capitán y ver el itinerario

Zero se acomodo mejor en la cama y se tapo con las sabanas y siguió durmiendo él no se iba a levantar tenía mucho sueño aparte se la paso todo el viaje uhm haciendo el amor con Kaname y estuvo maravilloso pero ahora necesita descansar aparte no podía salir del avión su ropa estaba destruida cortesía de Kaname.

Kaname sabía que Zero no se iba a levantar pero el había tenido la culpa estaba insaciable y no es que eso le molestara más bien le encantaba no sabía que el sexo y el matrimonio fueran así pero desde que conoció las relaciones de parte con su hermoso y apetecible esposo había vuelto adicto tenia la idea de que eso era de vez en cuando, pero con zero hasta 6 veces seguidas era sensacional, se arreglo después de ir a ver al capitán y salió a la tienda del aeropuerto comprar algo de ropa por lo menos 2 mudas por lo pronto

Zero después de unos cuantos minutos más se le quito el sueño por que Kaname lo había despertado antes bueno era hora de levantarse, pero que se iba a poner si en verdad no tenia ropa uhm... esto era complicado bueno se tendría que conformar con una toalla.

El peli plata se levanto y se fue al baño, se baño sigilosamente y luego salió de él cuarto solo con una toalla y se sentó en la cama, no sentía la presencia de Kaname en el avión uhm... ¿donde habrá ido? y ahora que hará solo en ese avión.

El sobrecargo fue a avisarle a Zero que Kaname regresaría en unos minutos y a preguntarle si quería algo mientras esperaba llego y toco a la puerta del pequeño camarote pero esa estaba mal cerrada así que se abrió con ese pequeño empujón y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado, ahí estaba sentado en la cama con el cabello modo escurriendo y solo con una toalla la azaft se puso rojo un tomate

— señor Kuran lo siento, la puerta estaba mal cerrada - tartamudeo cuando la vio parada en la puerta –

— emm... etto... no te preocupes - susurro rojo Zero - me... emmm... me puedes traer un... un vaso de leche, por favor - dijo rojo y solo se lo pidió para que la azafata se fuera de ahí, Dios era vergonzoso que lo vieran así y más si la mujer lo miraba con esa devoción Dios era uhm como decirlo bastante penoso.

— Si claro con su permiso Kuran-sama – dijo el sobrecargo y casi salió corriendo de ahí iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que choco contra el otro sobre cargo

— que te pasa - pregunto el otro sobre cargo mirando lo sonrojado que estaba su compañero de trabajo.

— dios acabo de ver algo inimaginable en este mundo – dijo aun mas rojo – Kuran sama es hermoso

— ¿Kuran Kaname? - pregunto - bueno eso siempre lo hemos sabido - dijo serio.

— No, su esposo , dios es verdaderamente hermoso – dijo mientras se dirigía por el vaso de leche - llévale lo que pidió por favor es que – suspiro – se abrió la puerta y bueno el solo traía una toalla , no tengo cara para verlo

— uhm está bien, pero no creo que su belleza sea tan extraordinaria - dijo como si nada - lo que pasa es que tu andas alucinando - expreso y tomo el vaso de leche.

El sobrecargo se dirigió al camarote y la puerta seguía sin estar cerrada así que toco y escucho un entre y cuando lo hizo casi se le cae el vaso con leche

— Kuran -sama – dijo en un susurro - su vaso con leche necesita algo más

Zero lo miro sonrojado y suspiro, porque demonios no se había tapado y mas encima este era otro.

— emm gracias - dijo recibiendo el vaso con leche - no quiero nada mas te puedes retirar - murmuro

El sobre cargos e retiro totalmente rojo su compañero tenía razón era en verdad hermoso casi celestial, ambos sobre cargos decidieron no pararse por ahí al no ser que se les solicitara habían visto al mirada posesiva de Kuran Kaname y no querían enfrentar su furia.

Kaname regreso junto con su guardia personal y algunos paquetes y se dirigió a su camarote. Ya habían cargado combustible y partirían en unos minutos

— Zero – llamo Kaname desde la entrada –

— uhm... Kaname - dijo feliz saltando de la cama y colgándose a su cuello - regresaste - dijo con una sonrisa besando su labios.

— Con esta clase de recibimiento me iré mas seguido – dijo Kaname volviendo a besar a su Zero- te traje algo de ropa llegando a Londres compraremos más - dijo recostándolo en la cama – aunque viéndolo bien te vez muy sexy así .

— Iremos a Londres- murmuro - ¿dónde estamos? - pregunto tomando la bolsa de la ropa para buscar algo que ponerse.

— estamos california de aquí iremos a Miami como última escala y de ahí a Londres, quieres desayunar algo aquí o le digo al capitán que bajaremos - pregunto Kaname viendo los movimientos de Zero tan sexys

— uhm bajemos - pidió con una sonrisa - así conozco un poco aunque ya he estado aquí nunca es por diversión es solo por trabajo, bajemos ¿sí?

— claro señor Kuran lo que usted desee pero no me has dado mi beso de los buenos días, te traje esto – dijo y le dio un libro, había oído a Ichiru sin querer decir que Zero quería ese libro y que no había podido encontrarlo -

— Es el libro que quería muchas gracias Kaname — dijo Zero con una gran sonrisa en su cara y se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de Kaname besándolo en los labios — te amo Kaname muchas gracias.

— no tienes porque darlas petite por ti lo que sea, oí a un pajarito decir que lo querías así que aquí están los 3 q faltan de la colección - afirmo y lo beso

— Kaname te han dicho que eres el mejor amante que alguien pueda tener — pregunto con una sonrisa.

— creo que no pero gracias por ser el primero - sonrió con arrogancia -es hora de irnos petite

Después de ir a desayunar regresaron al aeropuerto y el vuelo fue de varias s mas hasta Miami donde cargaron nuevamente combustible y se dirigieron directo a Londres sin escalas había preparado una hermosa sorpresa para su Zero y esperaba que le gustara

* * *

espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer...

**¿reviews?**


	8. MIEL CON HIEL

hola a todos se que me demore montones pero, aqui estoy devuelta con un nuevo cap :D espero que les guste ^^ besitos y cuidense.

tania56: Hola tania aqui vamos a responder tus preguntas ^^ ettoo... realmente es algo complicado, como te explico que ichiru esta medio bastante confundido, aparte de que si esta con shiki pero le quedo gustando acostarse con chris, aunque la primera vez yo creo que lo hizo gustoso y en verdad te digo que no se porque lo hace, chris sabe que esta con shiki, pero quiere a ichiru para el, e ichiru cela a chris porque es un vmapiro y como sabrás los vampiros son bastantes posesivos y celosos, es verdad que supuestamente ama a shiki pero mi niño esta confundido debes comprenderlo jeje... aunque es complicado xD, cuidate un beso y nos leemos :D esperoq ue te guste el cap ^^

Vero: Hola como has estado?. etto pos si kaname es muy tierno ^^, que bueno que te gusto el cap un besito y nos leemos :D

AtsukoBlood: Hola muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones ^^ me siento y nos sentimos muy honradas ^^, que bueno que te gusten mis fic y también este, bueno aqui estoy para actualizar espero que te guste ^^ un beso y nos leemos ^^

_cursiva pensamientos ^^_

perdón por la falta de ortografía

ahora los dejo para que lean tranquilos

* * *

_**ECLIPSE DE AMOR 7**_

_**MIEL CON IEL**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**MIEL CON HIEL **_

Una limusina llegaba a la entrada de una mansión común y corriente por fuera y un par de hombres vestidos de sirvientes salieron a recibir al personaje oculto por las sombras de la noche.

— El amo lo está esperando mi señor – se inclino uno de los sirvientes en una reverencia forzada - por aquí – anuncio y lo guio por un largo pasillo

La autoritaria figura entro y observo o mejor dicho estudio el lugar

— Que mal te va en la vida – anuncio el visitante –

El dueño del lugar cuando escucho la voz del visitante se paró de su asiento e hizo una reverencia, por respeto aunque realmente desearía no hacerlo.

— Mi señor - murmuro en forma de saludo

— Cual era tu urgencia por verme - pregunto secamente - que no piensas atenderme o has olvidado tus modales Asato

— Claro - asintió Asato y llamo a sus empleados para que trajeran sangre fresca para el sangre pura - le he llamado para decirle que el embarque está listo he encontrado varios humanos perfectos para su diversión - respondió Asato con seguridad.

— Interesante - gruño el visitante - espero que sea mejor que lo de la ultima vez y no he recibido mi parte como quedamos, espero no intentes traicionarme - siseo -

— claro que no mi señor - dijo Asato mordiéndose la lengua, sabe que Rido Shirabuky es alguien peligroso

— Eso espero Asato y que es lo que me tienes quisiera ver la mercancía ahora, odio desperdiciar mi tiempo en estupideces

— No creo que sea pérdida de tiempo – afirmo Asato – aquí está la transferencia a su cuenta – mostro su computadora - sígame y para que revise la mercancía para saber si es de su agrado – solicito y le cedió el paso

Rido sonrió con malicia, Asato le tenía miedo y eso le gustaba pero su mente se distrajo al ver entrar al sirviente y se lanzo sobre el directo a su cuello matándolo en segundos

— Tu servidumbre es demasiado lenta y sigo sediento - dijo viendo a Asato con gula

— Mis disculpas – dijo en voz baja –

Rido gruño y lo sujeto de las solapas del saco y lo levanto olfateándolo y sintiendo como el anciano temblaba en sus manos, disfrutaba oler el miedo

— Bien veamos esa mercancía tuya – sonrió con burla – ha por cierto deseo que localices a este engendro y me lo taigas sin ningún daño

Asato tomo la fotografía que Rido le extendió y la observo por unos instantes era un niño de unos cuatro años de edad rubio de ojos azules, tenía dudas pero era mejor no preguntar nada, este negocio son Rido Shirabuky era muy lucrativo y aunque tenía sus riesgos no lo dejaría

— Te mueres por saber quién es cierto – se burlo Rido mientras caminaban rumbo al sótano – es un engendro una aberración es hijo de un vampiro y un humano que nunca debió nacer pero para nuestra suerte es mas vampiro no tiene nada de humano y lo deseo tanto como deseo a Hanabusa Aido el protegido del idiota de Haruka , se escapo de mis garras cuando era un bebe por culpa de Cross

— Mi señor aquí es – dijo Asato abriéndole la puerta – pero la sangre de Hanabusa ya no es tan pura

— Lo sé – sonrió – pero tiene algo que me hace querer poseerlo y me lo conseguirás cierto – pregunto

— Si mi señor a ambos solo necesito un poco de tiempo

— Espero que no demasiado o te molestaría mucho que disfrutara del traidor de tu nieto – pregunto con mofa sabia lo mucho que le molestaba que su nieto Takuma estuviera del lado de los ideales de Haruka Kuran.

Mientras hablaba se había acerca o a una mujer menuda de largo cabellos rubio ojos miel y la sujeto por la cabeza

— No suélteme que me va a hacer , por favor - dijo con miedo en la voz-

— Nada, no te preocupes no te hare nada – gruño y clavo su colmillos en el cuello sin piedad drenando a la chica en segundos que solo alcanzo a dar un grito de auxilio

Las demás persona ahí presentes solo gritaron al unisonó "vampiro" y trataron desesperadamente de salir de ahí pero los guardia se los impidieron, Rido se acerco a un joven de unos 15 o 16 años y lo estampo contra la pared fracturándole la nariz y dejando salir la sangre, rasgos su ropa con todo y la piel y lo atravesó con sus garras para que no se moviera y lo poseyó sin ningún miramiento ante los ruegos y suplicas del chico y lo mordió sin matarlo

— Vamos Asato me dejaras divertirme solo – sonrió con malicia – ahora Asato

Rido tomo a una niña y se la aventó sin culpa alguna y Asato por el miedo bebió de ella pero no demasiado, Rido lo observo con disgusto

— Ustedes quiero ver acción – le grito a los guardias quienes por miedo dejaron salir sus garras y colmillos y todos y cada uno poseyó a la niña que solo gritaba de dolor y agonía al ser profanado su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Los gritos el olor al miedo llenaron los sentido de los vampiro ahí presentes y Rido solo los observo con malicia y lujuria pronto solo se oían gritos de piedad y alaridos de dolor de la pobre gente que ahí se encontraba muchos tuvieron la suerte de morir y otros no tanto fueron convertido en niveles E y esclavizados por Rido para su placer y beneficio

Varias horas después el lugar olía a sangre y fluidos había cadáveres por doquier y personas agonizantes o mejor dicho niveles E , Rido Asato y los guardias estaban desnudos y bañados en sangre , Rido se relamía los dedos y sonreía satisfecho y exhausto

— Vaya Asato no creí que tuvieras ese vigor – se burlo de anciano cuando su teléfono sonó – hola mi amor – dijo como si nada – si lo sea también esto deseándote en este momento querida espérame te tengo un regalo – sonrió y colgó- lo siento me tengo que ir el deber me llama y tu mercancía no era de muy buena calidad pero me quieto el stress

— Lo hare mejor, desea acompañarme para una gratificante ducha – invito –

Media hora después Rido apareció duchado y listo para marcharse, Asato lo agradecía enormemente ya que cada vez que se veían lo obliga a rebajarse a mezclarse con los humanos a intimar con ellos y sabia que disfrutaba humillándolo

— Bien gracias por el aperitivo espero que hayas empacado mi regalo para mi linda esposa – sonrió Rido – en el próximo embarque espero ver puras razas arias como esclavos humanos y razas inferiores para niveles E – pidió – también espero que ya hayas convencido a tu nieto o me ver en la necesidad de matarlo y frente a tus ojos, entiendes

— Si mi señor – acepto y bajo la vista -

— Tu trabajo es aceptable pero quiero a ese mocoso como referencia vive en Osaka

— Puedo saber porque lo quiere a él en exclusiva hay muchos más niños

— No tengo por qué decirte pero mi niña preciosa, Ruka lo desea y a mis hijas no les niego nada y lo sabes – sonrió - vendré en una semana a distraerme

— Mi señor así no podre juntar el mínimo requerido y … - pero no termino porque Rido lo sujeto por el cuello

— No es mi problema pero para que veas que soy condescendiente te mandare más gente, un embarque mínimo de 20 para esclavos sin convertir y otro tanto para niveles E ya tengo al comprador y pagan muy bien

— Si mi señor – gimió Asato por el fuerte agarre

Unos minuto después Asato estaba furioso partía y maldecía todo a su paso ese bastardo sangre pura lo obligaba a humillarse que repulsivo.

— Kaito – gruño Asato –

— Que – entro el joven malhumorado –

— Necesito información sobre este mocoso y después hay que traerlo

— Pero es solo un bebe – dijo Kaito con los ojos desenfocados –

— No nos incumbe se que vive en Osaka o cerca de ahí

— Me niego – gruño Kaito –

— Tú decides es el o mi hermoso nieto

— Mal nacido

— Gracias por tu cooperación te guarde un aperitivo – sonrió con malicia y le enseño una niña de 6 años -

— No gracias – le arranco la fotografía a Asato y salió de ahí

— O sobrino necesito 20 personas rubias y ojos claros ya sabes razas arias y 20 normales , no demores muchos o bueno tu sabes mi nieto es una obsesión para el amo.

Asato se quedo solo y recordó que también había hecho otro pedido pero porque deseaba al joven Cross si era un noble común y corriente en fin ni preguntárselo seguramente era otro capricho de sus hijas esas chiquillas malcriadas y odiosas o tal vez solo era su odio por los Kuran

-.-

En ese momento pero en otra parte del mundo dos jóvenes viven su luna de miel olvidándose de todos y cada uno de los problemas de la vida.

Zero está sentado al frente de Kaname su esposo en un restorán de Londres, es su luna de miel y como ambos tenían hambre pues prefirieron ir a un buen restorán cinco estrellas. Zero miro a su amante y le sonrió cómplice, estaban esperando que viniera la mesera para ordenar.

Kaname veía embelesado a Zero era tan hermoso y era solo suyo y de nadie mas

— como que se te antoja Zero - pregunto Kaname tomando su mano con delicadeza por encima de la mesa

— Quiero comer lasaña con mucho, mucho queso - expreso con una sonrisa - ¿y tu Kana? Pregunto entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kaname.

— pediré un Sunday roast (Sunday roast que consiste en un trozo de roast beef (filete asado), patatas, verdura y yorkshire pudding ) - informo Kaname - y crumble (El crumble es un pastel hecho con frutas originario de la cocina inglesa. Se elabora con diversas frutas a las que se recubre con una masa de harina y manteca (generalmente mantequilla) y azúcar, todo ello se introduce en el horno. Se suele servir acompañado de natillas, helado o compotas de diferentes frutas. Se suele servir caliente tras una comida.) con algo de cabernet suaviñong - sonrió Kaname - te amo Zero

— Delicioso - murmuro Zero con una sonrisa - pero me quedo con mi lasaña - expreso - pero quiero cocinar algo en casa - dijo con una sonrisa.

— Quieres cocinar mi niño - pregunto Kaname con una ceja levantada - en serio

— Si - asintió con la cabeza - tengo ganas de comer un pai de limón - expreso - y prefiero cocinarlo yo - dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - creo que tomare un Etchart Mendoza - dijo decidido.

— seguro te quedara delicioso espero poder probarlo - sonrió Kaname - y definitivamente no tomaras eso eres menor de edad Zero - afirmo Kaname -

— emm... - Zero miro a Kaname y le frunció el ceño - ¿porque no puedo? - pregunto con calma fingida.

— eres menor de edad no debes probar licor porque no pides mejor un limonada o sidra de manzana o ya que estamos aquí un rico te de rosas - ofreció -

— ¿en serio? – pregunto Zero con sarcasmo – sabes por qué mejor no me tomo un vaso de leche y luego me voy a la cama con un crio de 5 años –gruño mostrando levemente sus colmillos.

— no tienes porque ponerte así - dijo Kaname con seriedad - solo me preocupo por ti - finalizo Kaname y llamo a la mesera con la mano

— young good aftern, welcome to The Hillgate that I can serve (buenas tardes joven , bienvenido a The Hillgate en que puedo servirle ) - sonrió la mesera de cabello pelirrojo embobada con Kaname

— wish you good aftern to order (buenas tardes deseamos ordenar) - dijo Kaname con su típica educación en un perfecto ingles y su sonrisa - Zero - llamo Kaname

Zero fulmino a la mesera con la mirada, asustándola de inmediato.

— quiero una lasaña - murmuro negándose a hablar en ingles, la mesera esa tiene que saber hablar todos los idiomas por algo trabaja en un restorán cinco estrellas - y el vino de la casa - termino de decir pero no dejo de fulminar a la chica con la mirada.

— I'm young but I do not understand, do not speak Japanese (lo siento joven pero no hablo japonés ) - dijo la chica muy asustada - allow me a moment (me permiten un momento ) - dijo Apenada y dándole una última mirada a Kaname y se alejo muy nerviosa -

— Zero - llamo Kaname con su calma habitual –

— ¿qué? - pregunto en un gruñido.

— Que te sucede porque no hablaste en ingles , fue descortés de tu parte - solicito saber

— Porque simplemente se me olvido como se habla el ingles momentáneamente - dijo con una sonrisa -

— o es que estas celoso petite - sonrió Kaname - yo te amo a ti únicamente

— Quien dijo que estaba celoso - pregunto Zero - simplemente ella me cayó mal - dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

— Ho vaya - dijo Kaname mas desilusionado de lo que quería mostrar, pero fue interrumpido por un joven alto de cabello negro azulado y profundos ojos azul marino -

— Buenas tardes - dijo en un perfecto japonés el joven - mi nombre es Eriol y seré su mesero lamento los inconvenientes con mi compañera, desean ordenar - pegunto haciendo una reverencia estilo japonés y mirando a Zero si que era lindo el joven - joven – Eriol miro a Zero –

— soy Zero - respondió con una sonrisa - y me gustaría una lasaña y el vino de la casa - dijo amablemente - por favor Eriol

— muy bien Zero - kun pero en realidad podrías probar alguna de nuestras especialidades teak and kidney pie: Es una tarta rellena de pedacitos de carne, riñones y una salsa muy particular. ), ofreció Eriol - y de postre Bread and buer pudding (Budín de pan y manteca): Sus principales ingredientes son huevo, leche y nuez moscada y suele presentarse en almuerzos o cenas acompañado de crema o nata.) y de tomar el rosado ingles es delicioso - finalizo Eriol con su típica sonrisa y expresivos ojos , ese niño era lindo le encantaría hacerlo sonrojar -

— genial entonces me traes steak and kidney pie y el postre buller pudding y el vino que me recomendaste por favor Eriol pero toma el pedido de mi esposo por favor - pidió con una sonrisa-

— deseo - dijo Kaname con su perfecto ingles que se creía ese tipo Zero era suyo , gruño por lo bajo - a Sunday roast ) - crumble and a 1975 cabernet please that would be all for now - temino su orden

— fine gentlemen in a moment I bring order, with permission (muy bien caballeros en un momento les traigo su orden , con permiso ) - afirmo Eriol y se retiro no sin antes darle una hermosa sonrisa a Zero

Una vez que eriol se fue Kaname dejo su servilleta en la mesa y se encamino a los servicios, estaba furioso

Zero se levanto de la mesa y fue siguiendo a Kaname hasta el baño entro y lo miro.

— Kaname - llamo

— que sucede - dijo con seriedad mientras se lavaba la cara -

— ¿celoso? - pregunto Zero mirando a su castaño.

— yo - dijo con fingida indiferencia- porque , porque le coqueteaste descaradamente en mis narices al mesero no lo creo - gruño y el vidrio del baño se estrello y camino hacia Zero acorralándolo - por eso debo estar celoso - siseo y las lámparas empezaron a temblar - debemos regresar o tu mesero te extrañara

— Kaname - dijo Zero - te amo a ti, y solo quería sacarte celos, la mesera esa también te coqueteo y me desespero - gruño - aparte ya estaba enojado porque me tratas como un crio de 5 años - dijo manteniendo la mirada de Kaname.

— ya lo dijiste ella me coqueteo a mi no yo a ella y para mí siempre serás mi niño - dijo en un tono bajo y peligroso presionando su cuerpo contra el de Zero y dándole un beso salvaje posesivo hasta que lo dejo sin aliento - you are only main for ever Kiryuu (eres solo mío por siempre Kiryuu) gruño Kaname en tono posesivo

— lo sé siempre seré solo tuyo por toda la eternidad - murmuro llevando sus brazos al cuello de Kaname - Kana, yo te amo a ti solo a ti - expreso y beso con dulzura los labios de Kaname, no le importa que Kaname en este momento parezca peligroso por su enojo solo sabe que lo ama y correrá cualquier riesgo por su esposo –

Kaname regreso el beso tratando de controlarse que le pasaba el no era así pero vera ese tipo coqueteándole a Zero y Zero respondiendo el coqueteo lo saco de quicio

— vamos hay que regresar - pidió Kaname cuando se separaron aun así le dolía pensar que alguien podría quitarle a su razón de vivir -

— hai - dijo besando castamente los labios de Kaname - pero... Kaname luego te daré una recompensa por haberte puesto celoso - murmuro y toco levemente el miembro de Kaname - ahora vamos - dijo tomando la mano del castaño

— no quiero perderte Zero - dijo Kaname sin moverse un ápice de su lugar - eres tan hermoso que cualquiera puede intentar apartarte de mí -

— y no me perderás Kaname, escucha esto y mírame a los ojos - pidió - te amo con cada fibra de mi piel, con cara latido de mi corazón mi amor por ti crece más a cada latido, y mi alma te anhela, eres todo lo que puedo pedir, más bien a mi me da miedo perderte, tu eres guapo y yo... bueno yo no soy guapo, puede venir otra u otro y apartarte de mi lado y yo moriría con eso Kaname

Kaname ni siquiera respondió, solo lo abrazo y lo beso acercándolo a su cuerpo , rozándolo, grabando su olor , la tibieza de su piel , se separo un poco de Zero y subió sus manos por el abdomen de peli plata hasta llegar a su cabello y acariciarlo sin dejar de besarlo

— te amo Zero - susurro cuando al fin dejo sus labios - vayamos a comer

— también te amo - dijo besando los labios de Kaname - si vamos - dijo tomando la mano de Kaname.

— ambos regresaron a la mesa y en cuanto Eriol los vio se acerco dejando una entrada de carnes frías y sus bebidas con su tono servicial sin voltear a ver a Zero mas de la cuenta

— Kuran - sama - llamo Eriol - desean algo mas - pregunto a Kaname mostrando sus colmillos solo un poco

— No Eriol-kun , muchas gracias - respondió educadamente Kaname -

— Gracias Eriol - dijo Zero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Kaname y cuando se dio cuenta que Eriol se fue le sonrió a Kaname - te amo - le dijo y comió un poco de su comida luego levanto el tenedor con comida y lo dirigió a Kaname - di ahhh - pidió para darle de comer a Kaname en la boca

Kaname se sentía raro de hacer eso en público pero le hizo caso a Zero el resto de la comida fue muy amena y sin más contratiempos.

Ambos decidieron ir a visitar Globe Thre (Los visitantes de Londres pueden disfrutar del Globe Thre (página oficial). Reconstrucción fidedigna del teatro original, construido en 1599, del cual Shakespeare tomó parte de los gastos de construcción y el cual fue el escenario en el que se estrenaron muchas de sus obras. )

— ¿Kana no crees que es hermoso? - pregunto Zero admirando el bello teatro

— si pero no tanto como tu - sonrió y beso a Zero - oye podemos ir a el palacio real de Buckingham, Clarence Horse y toro, el Distrito de Kensington y Chelsea, para v sus museos (Science Museum, el Natural History Museum, el Victoria and Albert Museum y Hyde Park. y la Catedral de San Pablo, la National Gallery. como vez - pregunto Kaname -

— si seria genial, vamos, vamos – pidió el peli plateado besando los labios de Kaname – y tu eres más hermoso – expreso con una sonrisa.

Ambos vampiros recorrieron Londres y terminaron cerca del amanecer a orillas del rio Támesis con la majestuosa vista del parlamento iluminado

— Zero debemos dormir un poco para irnos a Francia, que te parece petite -

— ¿vamos a ir a parís verdad? - pregunto Zero mirando a Kaname y besándolo en los labios -

— Claro que si al no ser que quieras ir primero a Alemania está más cerca - dijo Kaname besando sus labios -

— entonces primero Alemania y luego parís - dijo con una sonrisa entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kaname -

-.-

Rido iba en su limusina pensando en el odio que él tiene a los Kuran y a los Kiryuu, malditos gruño levemente tenía que lograr esas alianzas matrimoniales le serian muy provechosa pero su hijas hay sus hijas eran tan inútiles aun claro eso no les quitaba lo hermosas, crueles y sádicas que podían llegar a ser.

Ellas eran su orgullo todas en especial Yuki que era la mayor pero ahora esos mocosos han tenido el atrevimiento de rechazarlas sobre todo a su jane ese Ichiru era la plaga más molesta de todas y que se atuviera a las consecuencias y a encontraría la forma de hacerlo sufrir.

-.-

Después de la discusión con Zero Ichiru regreso a su oficina necesitaba relajarse para ir con su padre otra vez pero ahora por asuntos propios no quería perder a Shiki y por más que trato de concentrase no pudo su mente solo rememoraba lo que había sucedido esa mañana cuando ….

FLASH BACK

Ichiru Kiryuu despertó de su letargo tratando de recordar donde esta, hasta que sintió un pequeño bulto junto a él y su mente rememoro, el autódromo la carrera, la ayuda que le dio a Chris y luego bebieron sangre uno del otro y acabaron haciendo el amor, sonrió, despertar al lado de Chris Kuran era cómodo y no iba a negar que le gusta pero también se siente mal, el no debería estar haciendo esto no a Shiki, pero le gusta, le gusta estar con Chris y despertar junto a él y ver su rostro dormido.

Inconscientemente el peli plata acaricio el rostro durmiente del vampiro menor, y le sonrió, luego suspiro y comenzó a buscar su ropa, para sacar su celular y llamar a Shiki, cuando encontró su pantalón tirado en el suelo cerca de él gracias a dios lo tomo y saco el celular, lo miro y luego busco el numero de Shiki, en el momento que lo encontró le marco y espero que le contestaran pero después de unos segundos salió la grabadora. el peli plata frunció el ceño pensando que el pelirrojo aun estaba enfadado con él, decidió que era mejor dejarlo descansar ya luego ambos hablarían, suspiro y dejo el celular en la mesita de noche luego intento pararse pero cuando lo iba hacer sintió una mano sobre su brazo.

— Ichiru – susurro Chris – no te vayas, quédate conmigo, tengo mucho frio – llamo el pequeño y era cierto, Ichiru había bebido mucho de él e Ichiru era insaciable en la cama si fuera humano diría que tiene al presión baja, además le gusta dormir en sus brazos, sabe que esto no está bien del todo, pero ahora solo quiere sentir su calor por lo menos unas horas más -

Ichiru miro al vampiro y le sonrió con calidez.

— no creo que sea buena idea que...

— por favor Ichi, tengo mucho frio - intento levantarse pero volvió a caer acostado - no importa si te tienes que ir no pasa nada - suspiro - te amo

— mm... está bien me quedare contigo - dijo algo preocupado y luego abrazo el cuerpo helado de Chris - en verdad estas helado - susurro y beso el cuello del pelinegro y comenzó a expandir su aura para protegerlo y darle un poco de calor.

— gracias, pero en verdad no es necesario que te quedes, durmiendo se me pasara, siempre que gasto mucha energía me pasa lo mismo - giro y le dio la espalda no quería que ver como se sentía obligado a quedarse - estaré bien

— Pero yo quiero quedarme esta noche a tu lado - susurro con honestidad - me dejaras quedarme a tu lado pequeño - pregunto abrazando por la espalda al pelinegro y comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello y espalda del menor - si me dejaras ¿verdad?

— En serio no te sientes obligado - se giro en el abrazo y se estiro para darle un tierno en los labios -

— en verdad piensas que si me sintiera obligado ¿estaría aquí? - pregunto con una leve sonrisa - sabes cómo soy, cuando no quiero estar en un lugar simplemente me voy y ya - susurro - ahora quiero estar a tu lado, porque me gusta estar contigo - dijo un poco sonrojado - uhm... pero si quieres que me vaya me voy, porque tú eres el que me insiste que me vaya.

— No – dijo Chris demasiado bajo y se tomo la cabeza con la mano libre – gracias Ichiru, yo - intento hablar pero la cabeza lo estaba matando, espera que no la sobrevenga una migraña, Kaname lo regañaría por excederse con su poder - te amo

— yo también te quiero - susurro demasiado bajo y sonrojado - ¿te sientes mal? ¿Es mi culpa verdad? - pregunto - perdón no quería que te hicieras daño - dijo con sinceridad y beso la frente del pelinegro - es mejor que descansemos - pidió.

Chris se acurruco en el pecho de Ichiru

— no es tu culpa Angelum Meum, soy un irresponsable pero por ti daría mi vida – susurro Chris cada vez bajo mientras se perdía en esa hermosa sensación de calidez – te amo

— no eres irresponsable pequeño, aquí el único irresponsable soy yo - comento acariciando los cabellos negros del vampiro sangre pura - descansa y recupera tu fuerza, yo velare tus sueños - susurro - también te... mm... te quiero.

-.-

Horas más tarde Ichiru recorrió los pasillos del hotel hacia la habitación de Shiki, quería pedirle perdón y hablar con él para que fuera a hablar de una buena vez con su padre, no quería esperar al plazo

El peli plata suspiro, no sabía dónde estaba su Shiki pero era mejor comenzar a buscarlo pero antes se dará un baño e intentar sacar el olor de Chris de encima de él, se metió al baño, se saco la ropa y se metió a la ducha, se baño rápido pero sacando toda la suciedad de su cuerpo luego cuando salió de la ducha se seco se vistió y se echo perfume intentando sacar el olor de Chris de su ser.

Después de aquello salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a su oficina tenía que ver si tenía algún informe que rellenar o algo así, cuando llego a la oficina entro y se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo durmiendo allí, se acerco a él y lo sacudió con delicadeza.

— Shiki pequeño despierta - pidió con voz cálida.

— mm - dijo soñoliento Shiki - que pasa. Ichi, - dijo Shiki y lo abrazo - mi Ichi

— ¿Shiki? - pregunto sorprendido el peli plata, por lo general cuando lo despierta Shiki se enfada pero ahora lo está abrazando y eso lo hizo sentirse culpable - mm... yo, yo te estaba buscando pero ¿que haces durmiendo aquí? esto te puede hacer mal, deberías dormir en una cama en tu cuarto o en el mío, no en una oficina - regaño.

— Ichiru yo lo siento es que tenía mucho sueño anoche y tu oficina estaba más cerca - dijo tratando de separarse de Ichiru - bueno creo es mejor que me vaya - susurro Shiki -

— no, ¿por qué te irás? ¿Porque siempre me dejas solo? - pregunto con una mirada triste. - ¿hice algo malo?

— Ichiru, yo... no hiciste nada malo, es solo que bueno, yo

— mm... perdóname - pidió triste - perdóname por favor, mm... te amo, si quieres irte está bien pero... tengo que hablar contigo.

— perdonarte, porque tendría que hacerlo - pregunto el pelirrojo - Shiki se sentía fatal había pasado al noche con Takuma Ichijou y solo quería estar solo, pero es que Takuma lo estaba valorando y apoyando en este momento que se sentía fatal - no vuelvas a pedir perdón , si - dijo dándole una sonrisa tímida - de que querías hablar pequeño -

— mm... ¿porque no te puedo pedir perdón? - pregunto ladeando su cabeza en un gesto tierno.

— Ichiru por favor solo no pidas perdón - rogo quería salir de ahí se sentía tan sucio y asqueado que hasta nauseas tenía - se que todo será como antes y en un par de días hablaras con papa perdón con Orez-sama y todo se arreglara así que las disculpas sale n sobrando - finalizo -

— y si no hablara con nuestro padre? - pregunto serio, solo pregunto para saber la respuesta

— mira vamos a ser realistas, lo nuestro no es factible

— ¿qué? - pregunto asustado - ¿me dejaras solo porque no es factible? - inquirió saber y frunció el ceño - mm... me quieres dejar ¿verdad? solo dilo lo entenderé pero en verdad en unas horas más iba hablar con mi padre. - susurro y le dio la espalda a Shiki.

Se sintió tan mal por la reacción de su hermanito pero era la realidad, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar un compromiso con una sangre pura para la descendencia y por muy rebelde que fuera aceptaría y el estaba consciente además el le había traicionado no una sino dos veces ya y el remordimiento lo estaba matando se acerco a él –

— perdón solo es que tengo miedo de lo inevitable y lo sabes , tarde o temprano necesitaras tener descendencia y por mucho que yo te ame esto ... mi amor lo siento, tengo miedo ... - finalizo cayendo al piso mas por un mareo que por otra cosa –

— ¿miedo de que? - pregunto con frialdad y se dio vuelta encarando al pelirrojo en el suelo, le sonrió con tristeza y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse- mm... es mejor que vayas a descansar a tu cuarto Senri -kun estas pálido, Kain y mi padre se preocuparan si te ven así, hoy en unas horas mas iré hablar con mi padre y le diré que no me gusta... ya sabes - susurro.

Le dijo Senri eso dolía en fin tenía que prepararse por muy hijo de Orez Kiryuu siempre seria el adoptado y eso nadie se lo quitaba

— Kiryuu – sama como ordene me retiro e hizo una reverencia

— no me llames Kiryuu - sama - pidió - para ti siempre seré Ichiru sin honoríficos, mm... y no es una orden solo es una petición, me preocupa verte pálido y no lo soporto, quiero que siempre estés bien, - dijo con una leve sonrisa pero ya no llegaba a sus ojos - en 2 horas hablare con nuestro padre si quieres puedes venir - susurro- yo te amo

— es que tu no me entiendes Ichiru , tu solo piensas en ti, ve como me siento que sentirías tu si, si el caso fuera al revés y yo fuera el sangre pura y le digo a papá que me gusta Kaname Kuran a ver respóndeme con honestidad, eso duele y sabes de sobra que te amo tanto que el día que queras tu libertad te la doy – Shiki se acerco a Ichiru y lo beso con una enorme pasión y desesperación hasta que el aire les falto, lo soltó y salió de la oficina, necesitaba bañarse y despejar al mente y deshacerse de lo que traía en el estomago que era prácticamente nada

Ichiru quedo pasmado en su lugar después de escuchar lo que le dijo su pelirrojo, el beso que le dio Shiki también lo sorprendió era demasiado ¿desesperado? si está seguro que esa era la palabra y bueno la verdad no se lo respondió bien y no lo abrazo no porque no quisiera era más bien porque las palabras escuchadas de sobre si le dolieron y quedo sorprendido.

Solo entro en razón cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo ya no estaba allí, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue seguirlo, realmente ahora no comprende a su amante, esta extraño y... simplemente no lo entiende. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a su cuarto siguiendo a Shiki, cuando llego al cuarto de su amante se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño, camino con cuidado y lo vio sentado en el suelo limpiándose la boca.

— ¿Shiki? - pregunto.

— Ichiru, que pasa – pregunto Shiki levantándose del piso y acercándose al lavabo, para enjuagarse la boca

— ¿Vomitaste? - pregunto preocupado, acercándose al pelirrojo.

— este…. yo, bueno si – dijo sonrojándose – que necesitabas - intentaba cambiar la platica

— ¿estás enfermo? - pregunto acariciando los cabellos rojos de su amante - creo que debería verte un medico, llamare al médico de nuestra familia para que te revise, puedes tener algo grave, o ¿necesitas sangre? - pregunto completamente preocupado ignorando como intentaba cambiar de tema.

— estoy bien Ichi , es que …. en el autódromo comí una salchicha y estaba muy grasosa y bueno sabes que no soporto las grasas humanas – se rio Shiki nervioso , ni el sabia que le pasaba – no creo que sea suficiente razón para molestar a Kain, además sus honorarios son muy caros – sonrió Shiki aceptando la caricia

— el dinero no es problema y lo sabes, creo que luego le diré que te venga a revisar - susurro casi para sí mismo - mm... Shiki, ¿en verdad piensas que soy un egoísta? - pregunto serio pero dolido - responde con la verdad por favor.

— Ichiru – dijo en un suspiro Shiki alejándose de la caricia y sentándose en el retrete – no lo creo es solo que… esto me tiene muy nervioso, lo del posible compromiso con jane Shirabuky y que hayas dicho que te gusta otra persona, me saca de quicio y no sé qué hacer, lo que sí es cierto es que te amo tanto que cuando quieras tu libertad la tienes…

— no quiero mi maldita libertad, no me casare nunca con jane Shirabuky aunque eso conlleve escaparme de aquí - gruño enojado - y si yo sé que soy un maldito egoísta y está bien que lo pienses creo - susurro - pero... solo dime si quieres que hable con nuestro padre - pidió.

Shiki lo observo por unos instantes adoraba el carácter tan decidido de Ichiru pero también deseaba que madurara un poco no siempre iba a poder escapar de sus responsabilidades algún día tendría que sentar cabeza y ese día lloraría estaba seguro y eso no quería verlo él, pero como hacer para que Ichiru madure, dios llevaba años intentándolo y no lo conseguía, no quería verlo darse de topes por no querer madurar.

— Ichiru abrázame por favor – pidió Shiki –

— mm... - se sorprendió ante la petición del pelirrojo pero lo hizo sin dudarlo, abrazo con algo de desesperación -Te amo - dijo dando leves caricias a la espalda de su amante.

— gracias , lo necesitaba tanto – restregó su cara en el hecho de Ichiru – yo también te amo no lo dudes y creo que lo mejor es que hables con Outo-san tu solo pero puedo acompañarte y esperar afuera si quieres , tienes algún pendiente para hoy - pregunto de pronto Shiki –

— mm... creo que no, había ido a la oficina a ver eso, de seguro tengo que hacer algo - suspiro - pero no importa hare lo que tenga hacer y luego hablare con papá - susurro - mm... cuando vea Kain le diré que te venga a ver - dijo acariciando la espalda de shiki y besando sus cabellos rojos - hoy tomate el día libre - pidió.

Shiki sin decir nada tomo la mano de Ichiru y lo llevo hasta su cama y lo jalo, el vampiro de clase noble se acostó estaba realmente cansado más de lo normal y la verdad quería permanecer con Ichiru en la cama un rato, dios anhelaba tanto sentir su compañía, ansiaba sentir su calor.

— acuéstate un rato conmigo – pidió – me caigo de sueño y luego iremos a ver a Outo – san te parece bien

— mm... está bien - dijo con una leve sonrisa y se acostó con el pelirrojo en la cama - tu me amas ¿verdad? - pregunto bajito demasiado bajo y luego sacudió su cabeza - no me tomes atención, mejor descansa - pidió - me quedare a tu lado - susurro y beso los labios de su amante.

— si te amo – susurro Shiki antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de su niño de cabellos plateados estaba tan a gusto, podría pasar la vida entera en los brazos de Ichiru

Fin de flash back

HORAS MÁS TARDE:

— Orez sama, lady Shizuka - dijo jane con cara de perrito abandonado y fingiendo llorar - yo no sé que le hice a Ichiru, pero él no me hace caso y es como si me odiara, pero realmente ni siquiera se ha dado el tiempo de conocerme, no sé qué hacer - dijo sollozando.

— Calma niña Ichiru es algo especial para relacionarse con la gente debes de darle algo de tiempo - decía Shizuka, que mas podía hacer la pobre chica parecía sufrir en serio -

— pero... no sé qué haces, he intentado acercarme a él, pero el solo me rechaza y me dice cosas feas, yo solo quiero que me conozca y que salgamos a alguna cita por la ciudad para conocernos y hablar sobre nuestros gustos, no pido nada mas, pero él no quiere - lloro - ¿que puedo hacer? el realmente me gusta.

Shizuka solo veía a sin saber que decir o hacer, su Ichiru era muy especial y no le gustaba mucho al convivencia demás no quería meterse en la vida de su bebe, porque lo conocía demasiado y no quería que al odiara

Orez suspiro que problema como e decía a esta niña que Ichiru no pensaba en relacionarse con ella porque sus gustos eran diferentes ósea Chris Kuran.

— mira jane Ichiru es muy especial - dijo Orez - pero bueno mira a él le gustan mucho las motos igual que ah Zero, habrá una convención en la ciudad de Okinawa

— las motos - murmuro para sí, esa sería una oportunidad perfecta para engatusar a ese niño malcriado y que es un verdadero reto para ella - usted me está diciendo que ¿invite a Ichi kun a aquella convención? - pregunto con su mejor cara de inocencia.

— hum - dijo Orez- podría ser siempre y cuando a ti también te gusten ese tipo de eventos

— mi esposo tiene razón - opino Shizuka viendo de mala manera a Orez - podrías intentarlo mi niño es muy especial pero no pierdes nada también si gustas podemos hablar con él para que sea un poco mas sociable

— en serio ¿Harían eso por mi? - pregunto jane casi saltando de alegría en su interior por conseguir el arrobamiento de los padres de su futuro esposo, porque Ichiru Kiryuu iba a ser suyo -

— si jane querida creo que podemos hablar con Ichiru con respecto a eso -a firmo Shizuka -

— no te prometo nada pequeña - informo - pero debes de poner de parte para ganarte su corazón - dijo a más a fuerza que de ganas sabia que el corazón de su pequeña luna ya tenía dueño y no uno cualquiera

— muchas gracias Orez sama, Shizuka sama, Ichiru será feliz a mi lado se los aseguro.

— no tienes nada que agradecer - afirmo Orez , tendría que decirle a Shizuka que Ichiru tenía otros intereses ,a demás de hablar con su cuñado sobre todo esto que estaba pasando - anímate

— si querida, quieres un poco de te - pregunto Shizuka, no se le hacia una mala niña y para Ichiru podría hacer una linda pareja - pero dinos algo más de ti cuales son s intereses, que es lo que haces actualmente

*-.-

Chris se había levantado de un humor inmejorable, había bajado a comer y se había topado con aido que tenía una cara de confusión y tristeza y jugaba con su desayuno

— Aido, ¿estás bien? - pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

— Oye Chris crees que soy un niño – pregunto aido con profunda pena –

— emm... bueno un niño, niño no, al menos tu físico no lo aparenta ¿porque? - pregunto sentándose al lado del aido.

— Genial – dijo con un puchero – me dijeron cara de niño, no es justo, soy un hombre – dijo y congelo su malteada de fresa

— Aido, aido contrólate, si te comportas así claro que pensaran que eres un niño - susurro - pero ¿quien te dijo eso? y lo más importante ¿porque te afecta tanto? - pregunto con una mirada picarona

— Que, no nadie – dijo poniéndose todo rojo – hee solo preguntaba por … preguntar - suspiro Aido –

— si claro, yo te conozco Aido dime, dime quien te afecta tanto no seas cruel con tu mejor amigo - suplico con una sonrisa radiante.

— Yo no soy cruel – dijo Aido cruzándose de brazos- pero te lo diré si me dices porque estas tan feliz. Heee, ya me entere del compromiso y esa rubia es bonita bueno no tanto como yo pero es simpática, aunque para ti no me gusta – dijo aido tratando de cambiar el tema logrando que Chris se sonrojara –

— eh?... ¿quien es linda? a yo estoy feliz porque... te digo si tú me dices primero quien es la persona que te gusta - pidió sonrojado al pensar en Ichiru.

— Bueno es que hay es tan, tan guapo, alto , bien parecido, es tan kawaii – suspiro aido con ojitos soñadores

— .. ¿Como se llama? - pregunto - no es mi hermano ¿verdad? - pregunto ya mas sorprendido

— Que….. Bueno debo admitir que Kaname es muy guapo alto y bien parecido y si podría enamorarme de él …

— ¿qué? ¿Estas enamorado de Kaname ni san? - pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de imaginarse a Kaname y aido juntos y luego negó con la cabeza - aunque no creo que él te corresponda aido, es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones el... el ...

— no – casi grito – hablo de Akatsuki – sama – pero se tapo al boca cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz , no ahora Chris pensara que esta demente – bueno es que

— ¿Akatsuki? - pregunto - ¿quien es? - inquirió saber con curiosidad.

— Como que quien es , es el hombre más guapo que he vistos después de mi por supuesto – sonrió Aido sabía que Chris se enojaba por eso con el – es un poco más alto que Kaname , de cabello naranja , ojos impresionante como miel es mi héroe – dio un suspiro – solo hay algo que no me gusta – gruño -

— mm... deja de ser tan presumido - dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - aparte el más guapo es Ichiru, y ya recordé quien es ese tal Akatsuki - dijo algo enojado - ¿que no te gusta de el? - pregunto

— ¿qué? – aido se quedo con cara de guapo Ichiru – estás hablando de ese sangre pura que casi los mata a Takuma y a ti , el de cabello plateado , no me digas que te gusta Chris – aido vio a Chris sonrojarse hasta las orejas, no era posible –

— uhm... el no ha intentado matarme - susurro- ¿y si me gusta que? - pregunto sonrojado como un tomate.

— Chris el día que llegue al hotel Takuma intentaba cargarte por todos los medios y el aura de ese sangre pura estaba presente hasta yo me sentí sofocado , es muy poderoso ha y ahora que me acuerdo lo que no me gusta es la confianza que Kain le tiene a ese chico de pelo rojo, es raro ese color no crees - pregunto aido frunciendo el seño –

— tsk - en el momento que escucho chico pelirrojo supo de inmediato a quien se refería a el ser que ahora odia por tener a ichiru- no te preocupes no creo que algo con Akatsuki - susurro enojado - a no ser que este engañando a... - movió la cabeza negativamente se iba encargar de investigar un poco más a el pelirrojo - y ese día que llegaste estaba desmayado porque mi poder se había salido de control y el solo me controlo - dijo defendiendo a Ichiru

— Chris no lo defiendas su aura era negativa y sabes que te apoyare en lo que decidas pero , no quiero que salgas lastimado , sabes que te quiero mucho – dijo con cara de cachorro y Chris sonrió – eso está mejor pero sabes que investigare a ese rojizo si eso hare pero antes debo comer algo – dijo aido que se había levantado y vuelto sentar – en serio te gusta Kiryuu-sama, me cambias por él , me ofendes – dijo aido y le enseño al lengua –

— pero tú me estas cambiando por Akatsuki - dijo fingiendo estar ofendido- aparte, es especial - susurro seguro.

Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos pensando que iba a ser solo para él y que nadie más lo iba a tocar, sonrió al recordar como el peli plata lo tocaba y le hacía el amor.

— y es un gran amante - comento sin darse cuenta lo que había dicho - a y si investiga al pelirrojo quiero saber todo sobre él, por favor - pidió.

— Chris , que fue lo que dijiste – aido casi se atraganto con su comida – no me digas que tu y él , que él y tu , Chris estas seguro de que fue lo correcto, ya lo conocías desde antes – pregunto aido preocupado y lo miro sus ojos brillaban como nunca pero a la vez algo lo turbo porque volteo el rostro – Chris – lo llamo y tomo su mano – sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y me puedes decir lo que sea, de acuerdo, mira pedí hot cakes en forma de perrito están geniales anda comete la cabeza – dijo aido y le acerco el tenedor a la boca

Chris en el momento que escucho la pregunta de aido, si él e Ichiru se conocían de antes se turbo un poco y todo porque no se conocían de antes de su pelea en el bar, volteo el rostro y escucho como aido lo volvía a llamar como exigiendo una respuesta pero no sabía qué hacer, sabe que fue lo correcto acostarse con Ichiru o bueno tal vez no tanto porque su peli plata tiene una pareja pero él no quiere para sí y lo conseguirá, más bien lo consiguió pero sabe que el gruñón de Ichiru no dejara a Shiki tan fácilmente y eso lo hace sentirse mal…

El sangre pura salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a aido decirle algo de hot cakes en forma de perro y que le acercaba algo a la boca, el solo atino abrir su boca y comer el hot cakes que le dio aido, lo mastico con calma pero aun no miraba los ojos azules de su amigo.

— ... no lo conozco, pero si

— Chris hemos sido amigos de toda la vida y me preocupa que hayas tomado una decisión tan precipitada pero yo te apoyare y lo sabes y quién es ese pelirrojo que tan mal te cae , oye solo tengo cara de niño peor no lo soy , si lo amas y estás seguro te felicito pero aun me queda una duda que pasara con esa güerita desabrida – dijo aido con cara graciosa –

Chris sonrió ante la cara de aido y luego se puso a pensar que Hanabusa tenía razón, el no había pensado en absoluto en esa supuesta futura prometida...

— no lo sé, pero no puedo tener nada con ella, yo, yo ya pertenezco a alguien, tanto por el mundo elfico como para el vampírico - susurro rojo con un tomate, viendo como aido se volvía atragantar con su desayuno y abría los ojos como platos.

— Chris – dijo aido y lo abrazo - no estés triste es mas yo soy más guapo que esa Rosalie si quieres yo me comprometo contigo – le sonrío aido- como lo tomo Kiryuu-sama

— ¿que cosa? - pregunto algo nervioso.

— Que se pertenecen por ambas leyes hum, hicieron el ritual y la promesa – pregunto aido ya con voz seria

— Mm... eh creo que debo irme aido luego te cuento todo - susurro completamente nervioso y rojo.

— No Christofer, ¿no lo sabe verdad? – Chris volteo el rostro sonrojado y nervioso – respóndeme esto es importante , debes decirle Chris, esto es serio, es mucho más importante que solo tener sexo porque supongo que ya tuvieron sexo – aido lo vio con su mirada inquisidora, aido podía parecer un niño pero no lo era, era muy maduro para su edad

No muy lejos de ahí una rubia de ojos claros caminaba contoneándose por los pasillo sacando miradas lascivas de varios hombres, cuando llego al restaurante alcanzo a ver a Chris Kuran esta era su oportunidad, el ganaría a sus hermanas hasta donde sabia ningún había tenido avance

— Porque Chris a que le tienes miedo, digo si ya estuvieron juntos, bueno hicieron el amor, hay algo serio, lamento ser así de cruel pero es importante, recuerdas que juramos ser amigos por siempre y sellamos ese pacto, hablo con él. Si quieres te acompaño vamos bubu anda, piénsalo y me dices …. – aido iba a seguir con su plática cuando ….. -

— Kuran –sama buenas tardes - dijo la voz de una mujer junto a ellos –

— mm... - Chris volteo su rostro y vio a la que iba a ser su futura prometida - buenas tardes - saludo algo inquieto - desea algo señorita Shirabuky.

— buenas tardes, lamento molestarlo pero – suspiro con cara de pena – bueno creo que la otra vez no fue la mejor manera de presentarnos y ahora que lo veo y como me levante temprano quería ver la manera de conocerlo un poco – dijo en un susurro – peor no quiero interrumpirlos, con su permiso esperare a que mi familia se levante como ellos usan el otro horario tendré que desayunar sola , permiso – dijo haciendo una reverencia lista para irse

— mm... señorita Shirabuky, si gusta puede tomar desayuno con nosotros - comento con educación, básicamente solo lo hacía por educación y la verdad también para que aido no le siguiera regañando y preguntando cosas.

— No quiero importunarlos de verdad – dijo mientras Chris se levanta al igual que aido y llegaba un mesero par tomar recorrer la silla y tomarle la orden – gracias no me gusta desayunar sola , me trae un jugo de naranja y fruta picada sin miel – ordeno al mesero – Kuran-sama sé que mis padres se tomaron atribuciones la otra noche y quiero disculparme por eso – dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolsa y se arreglaba el cabello – que yo bueno que yo este enamorada de usted no era razón o motivo – dijo fingiendo pena – que mis padres bueno …. Lo siento – sollozo fingidamente –

— mm... - Chris se sonrojo al escuchar el yo este enamorada de usted - hm señorita Shirabuky no se preocupe por eso ahora- pidió algo nervioso -

— Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivo Kiryuu-sama – dijo y se limpio unas lágrimas de sus ojos –

Llego lo que había ordenado y sin darle las gracias al mesero se volteo a Chris y empezó una plática algo tonta sobre modas estilista, cosas superficiales.

— Kuran – sama le gustaría ir a dar la vuelta conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental -

— Chris lamento interrumpirte pero tenemos que reunirnos con Kaname recuerdas – intervino aido -

— Y tú quien eres - pregunto Rosalie viendo a aido por primera vez

— mm... señorita Shirabuky perdone mi falta de respeto por no presentarle a mi mejor amigo, el es aido Hanabusa - dijo mirando a su amigo - y lo siento pero mi amigo tiene razón debo juntarme con Kaname - susurro- perdone para otra ocasión será - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

— En serio, pensé que era su sirviente – dijo como si nada barriéndolo con la vista -

— Mire señorita – gruño aido e iba a continuar cando sintió la mano de Chris sobre su pierna –

— no, Aido no es mi sirviente, aido es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho, le pido por favor que no lo trata como a un sirviente - pidió con educación - ahora con su permiso señorita Shirabuky mi hermano nos está esperando, vamos aido - susurro y se paró de la mesa.

Aido se levanto dispuesto a no despedirse pero lo pensó mejor

— Srta. Shirabuky fue un placer y no se preocupe el desayuno esta pagado – aido tomo al mano respetuosamente y fingió besarla solo para dejarle la mano congelada – permiso salió y alcanzo a Chris

_Maldito bastardo_ pensó Rosalie mientras veía su hermosa mano ponerse roja por el hielo, esto no se quedara así se lo juro, tomo su bolsa y salió dispuesta a irse a dormir otro rato era muy temprano para ella

Aido alcanzo a Chris y le toco el hombro

— Chris sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, cuando quieras hablar ahí estaré, pero si debes discutir ese asunto importante con él, ahora vamos a la ciudad quiero comprar un juego de escuadras nuevo

— pero el... no sabe nada y bueno el es un poco mm... como decirlo, demasiado impulsivo y dice y hace las cosas sin pensar y bueno... yo... mejor vamos a comprar esa cosa que quieres - susurro - aido espero que no le hayas hecho nada a esa niña advirtió.

— Por eso mismo te lo digo esa clase de juramentos es sagrado y lo sabes, si una de las partes no lo toma en serio podría traer consecuencias pero creo que tu sabes porque lo has elegido a él en vez de a mi – fingió ofenderse y ponerse triste – y a esa niña vanidosa que es pero que yo, hacerle algo me crees capaz – dijo con su mejor sonrisa –

**esta historia continuara.**

* * *

hola que les parecio el cap esperoq ue les haya gustado ^^

espero sus reviews, con criticas o preguntas o saber si les gusto ^^ un beso y nos leemos ^^


End file.
